


Bringing Him Back

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two years after the events in the Game, Dave is still struggling to get over his brothers death. noticing this, Karkat and the others take it upon themselves to go back into the game, and challenge an optional boss who goes by Sburb's Memory compositor knight, who can grant any wish without consequence, so long as they beat her. along the way, the group slowly, but surely find out more about how Dave's brother had beaten her and casted a wish. but what was this wish, and why do all of her minions know of Dave and his friends, and about Bro's wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! this is my first homestuck story and well, I have this further updated on Fanfiction.net/Kiza Kurosaki so I hope you guys here enjoy it. it may take me a while to get the next chapter up seeing I have to edit it. but I should be up soon along with all of the other chapters soon. anyway, thank you and hope you enjoy it

_“Hey, wake up lil’ man. You have to go to school.” A calm voice whispers tenderly into a teen’s ear. The said teen groans and buries his face deeper into his pillow. The older male smiles and leans down kissing his forehead. “Come on.”_

_“Bro…Do I have to…?” he asks looking up at his brother. Bro sighs as he sits on the edge of the bed. He knew that Dave was having a hard time at school. And it was simply because he wasn’t exactly the biggest guy around, and his eyes were red, which he kept hidden behind his shades._

_“This is your last day…you start a new school tomorrow Dave…but, fine…You can stay today…” Dave smiles as he leans up and pulls his brother down to lay down next to him. “Cuddly much?”_   
_“Shut up…” Dave mumbles as he falls asleep, Bro smiles as he shakes his head but doesn’t make a move to leave._

_“Dave! Wake up! You have to go to school!” Bro yells from down stairs of their small shitty apartment. Upstairs Dave growls as he puts his shades on and runs down. “Damn it dude, this is the second time you’ve gotten up late. I would understand if it was your first day, but it’s not.” Bro scolds him as he tosses the teen his helmet while grabbing his own. Normally, Dave would walk to school, but the days he would wake up late, Bro would drive him to school on his motorcycle._

_“Shut the fuck up. I was tired.” He says as both walk out and down to the street. Getting on the back of the motorbike, Bro rolls his eyes, and then places his helmet on and speeds off. “Ugh, bro I have a headache.”_

_“Sorry lil’ man. But hey, if you don’t feel better later on, call me or text me and I’ll pick your ass up.” Dave nods. He knew his brother would pick him up, but he was hoping he would take him to work with him this time. But, that wasn’t the case sadly. He then notices that he had arrived at his school hopping off, he hands his brother his helmet then gives the older Strider a quick hug and runs inside. “Have a great day Lil’ Man!!” he yells to his brother/son. Smiling he drives off. Time to go to work._

000

(Dave)  
The blond sighs, he had fallen asleep again in class. But, lucky him, John had copied the notes and homework for him. He was lucky to have a dorky friend like John. He had always been there for him. Especially after bro died. He had been there the second he had finally broken down in tears. John was one hell of a best fucking friend.

“Dave?” the blue eyed teen calls, the pale skinned male looks at him. “You okay? You’re shaking. Cold?” Dave nods. It was rather chilly, and he didn’t bring a sweater. “Hello? Dave?”

“Sorry. It’s a little chilly. But I’m okay.”

“Liar.” Dave looks up at the blue eyed boy. John had a look of complete worry on his face. He was the first person to constantly look at him like that, Jade, Rose, even Karkat. Karkat was an ass towards him. But all of them, gave him a look of worry and pity.

“What’s bothering you Dave? Aren’t we best friends…?” Dave smiles a small smile.

“Of course we are.”

“Then tell me what’s bothering you Dave! You’ve been fading away right before our eyes and I can’t take it! I want to know what’s wrong! Damn it Dave stop doing this to us, and mostly to yourself!” John suddenly blows up. This cause Dave to look at the teen with shock. John had never blown up on anyone, much less himself. Frowning, Dave knew exactly what John wanted him to do.

“Striders don’t pour our hearts out. Striders don’t cry. Nor does anything bother us Striders.” John growls, next thing Dave knew, his was slapped across the face, and rather hard. Dave could see the rest of their friends looking at the other boy with shock. John had never laid his hands on someone. Especially Dave. After all, the Strider wasn’t known for just letting people hit him without his reacting violently.

John then realizes what he had just done. Now he had a scared look. He had seen how violent Dave could get, and Dave wasn’t so nice to people who just attack him out of nowhere like that. And honestly, John didn’t even know what came over him. He was just so mad, sick and tired of that ‘Striders don’t do this and that’ shit. He blamed Dave’s older brother for that kind of thinking….then it hit him. Bro, tomorrow was the two year anniversary of his brother’s death. He hadn’t even remembered up until now. Oh well, fuck.

“D-Dave, he didn’t mean to-“

“I’m going home” Dave cuts in before Rose could finish speaking, he pulls out his helmet and walks over to his motorcycle that used to belong to Bro. Walking up Rose stops him from leaving.

“Dave, look, he-“

“I’m going home. Talk to me then.” With that he speeds around the girl and leaves. He was now, in no mode to deal with his friends. He knew John didn’t mean to hit him. But, fuck, it hurt and if he didn’t leave then, he would have ended up punching his poor friend out cold. And he wasn’t going to hurt him. Once getting to his apartment, he walks up the stairs and to his apartment. Once in, he closes and locks the door. Letting out a sigh, he walks over to the couch and lays down. He then nuzzles one of the pillows there. It smelled a lot like Bro’s fucking cologne, it was comforting, but heart breaking. Looking up, he for a moment commentated on calling out for his Bro, in hopes that he come rushing down the stairs. “Bro!” he calls, after a few minutes nothing. He frowns as he buries his face into the pillow and begins to cry. Dear god how he missed that fucking idiot of his brother/father. Sure, there were times where he would annoy the shit out of him, but he was the only family he had. Shit, bro was the one who helped him the most during the game.

He groans hearing beeping coming from his laptop, reaching over he grabs it from the coffee table ad opens it up.

GA: Dave? Dave you okay?

Oh great, it was John. He then sets it on the ground, he didn’t want to talk to anyone right now.

GA: Dave? Come on man! Answer me! I know your home!  
GA: Please?  
GA: I’ll come over if you don’t respond.  
GA: DAMN IT DAVE ARE YOU OKAY!?

Growling, Dave picks up his laptop and answers back to his friend.

TG: FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOD!! WHAT!?  
GA: Thank god! I thought something happened to you! Are you okay? I’m really sorry about hitting you, I didn’t mean to do it…  
TG: What the hell did you think happened to me? I’m fine. And don’t worry about it…I kind of deserved that hit…  
CG: Hey fuck face, what the hell did you do?  
GA: Hey kar!  
CG: Begone. I need to talk to Dave alone.  
TG: Whatever you have to say, you can say it with John here.  
CG: I’m coming over.  
TG: Fuck…John, I’ll talk to you later.  
GA: Okay. Bye Dave.

The young strider closes his laptop as he places it back on the floor. He throws his arm over his eyes after taking his shades off. He really didn’t want to deal with Karkat. But he was a friend of his, and he could tell him anything without having to worry about him running off and telling the rest of the gang. Siting up, he gets a shocked look seeing Bro siting at the table, one arm resting in front of him on the wooden surface. His free hand was tucked under his chin. He had his sun glasses on, but he remained unmoving. Dave then glares at him. “Kar and the others are worried about me,” Bro says nothing, and merely stairs at him. “Apparently I don’t act the same anymore.” He gets up standing in front of the table. “Stupid right? I mean, come on! I’m fine!” he says smiling, but that smiles fades. He looks up at the older Strider. In his mind, this was just another hallucination. It wasn’t real. Bro was gone. And gone for good, he had found him dead. But, his heart was telling him that, it was him. That he was really just sitting there. Listing to him like he used to. Just hearing you vent. More tears start to well up and fall from his red eyes. “Damn it…Striders don’t cry…”

But, Bro remains unmoving. Dave suddenly grabs a nearby glass cup and throws it at him. Panting with anger he just screams, he falls to his knees grabbing and pulling at his own blond hair. He hadn’t even noticed when Karkat had kicked the door in and was at his side trying to get the blond to open his eyes. But, he continued to scream. He wanted to know why his brother was killed, he wanted to know why he didn’t get the chance to tell his brother that he loved him. And that he was proud to call him Bro. he could faintly hear Karkat calling his name but he then passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat sighs as he stands up and stretches his sore muscles. When he had arrived at the apartment, there were several people trying to open Dave’s door. Of course is first reaction was to beat the shit out of all of them, that is, until he heard the screams coming from inside the two bedroom apartment. He remembered Rose telling him that Dave wasn’t himself, so she had asked him if he could go check on the teen. So he did, and he came to find the human screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to pull his own hair out.

He couldn’t help but glare at the human. He had to explain to the other humans that lived here that he was just going through a really bad break up, along with a stressful family problems. Lucky him, they believed him. But, soon his glare fades. He had a soft spot for the strider. He had grown close to the fragile human after the game, so to see the once calm, cool, collected Strider, broken, angry, and depressed, made him upset.

Dave had been asleep for hours. And he couldn’t even say that was a good thing. Every now and then, the teen would let out small whimpers and even call out for his brother. Karkat was thinking about maybe calling John to come and watch him. He had gotten an idea on how to get his Brother/father back. But he would need to go back to Sburb, but every time he looked down at the human. He couldn’t bring himself to leave the teen after he had stayed with him for this long.

 

“Ugh…fuck man, you really did weed your way in huh? You idiot. I don’t know why you just don’t admit that you miss him…it’s not hard. Shit, you got John and the others worried sick about you. Hell! You even got _ME_ worried about you.” Karkat explains. He sighs not getting a response from Dave, sitting down on the edge of the human’s bed, he gently pats the boy’s head. “It’s decided…I’m going to go Sburb, I’m going to find the Memory compositor Knight. She can help….she bring Bro back….I promise…I’ll help you.” With that Karkat kisses the human on the cheek and leaves him a letter.

He had to get the rest of the gang together. He had to tell them about her. But, he knew there was a chance they would all say no, the road to get to her planet was dangerous, she was considered as a human boss battle in the game. But, of course, the choice to battle her was optional. One didn’t have to fight her, but if the player wanted one wish without consequence, she was the one to beat. If he could get Rose, John, Jade, Terezi, and Nepeta to agree, maybe they might have a chance.

Nodding, the said male sends a message to the gang telling them to meet him by the school. With that, he rushes out of the apartment.

 

“Ugh, where the hell is Karkat!? He told us to meet him here.” Terezi asks, John sighs as he looks up and sees Karkat running up. “Where the hell where you Kar!?” he glares at her.

“Guys, it’s about Dave. I have an idea of how to bring back Bro.” His eye twitches as they just stare at him as if he where some sort of idiot. “Um, can I get some kind of answer from you assholes!?”

“Kar…Bro…bro is gone. There’s no-“

“Are you really trying to tell a _TROLL_ weather or not there is a way to bring back a dead person from that game? Really? Who do you fuck faces think I am?” Karkat asks, the group merely look at one another before turning back to look at the other male.

“Kar, you’re not thinking about going after _HER_ are you?” Terezi asks, the other troll nods. She then looks at Nepeta with worry. “But, Kar, no troll has ever beaten her, nor has she ever let one leave her planet alive…” Karkat nods, he knew that the girls were scared, but, he looks at the human players and sees that they were looking at him with confusion.

“What are you talking about man?” John asks. Karkat sighs as he starts to walk back to Dave’s apartment with the others following.

“She’s Sburb’s Memory compositor knight. She’s an optional boss to fight if you want a wish granted without flaw. But…she’s not easy to beat. She’s human, she is the only human to be known to have been born in the game.” He explains as the group follows him. Terezi gets a worried look, Karkat had finally lost his mind. She understood that Dave was his friend, but did that really mean that he had to go and come up with that?

“You’re crazy Karkat! There’s no way we would win!! Only Bro has defeated her and even then, he was lucky to live through that fight!” Terezi explains with worry as they walk up the steps of the blond’s apartment. This was it, Kar had finally lost him mind, to think he was willing to go this far for one human!

“Dave needs this! He’s destroying himself!! Don’t you see it!?”

“I say let’s do it.” This causes everyone to turn and look at John who had a smile on his face. Karkat smiles at that and at the look on the other’s faces. “Kar is right, Dave is losing a long standing battle with himself. And if we don’t help him in any way we can, we will lose him and then we won’t be able to bring him back.” Now John had a point, it was true. All of them knew that Dave’s state of mind was dwindling down to nothing. “If we have to go back to the game to help Dave, then so be. Let’s find her.”

“I agree. Dave needs help.” Rose explains as they arrive at the blond’s apartment room, and walking in, they see him picking up broken glass pieces, looking up Dave waves. “What happened here?” she asks walking over and helping him clean up the mess.

“I got mad so I chucked a cup at the wall.” Dave simply explains to his ‘twin sister’ as he thanks her with a nod and throws away the broken glass, once that was done, he was tackled to the ground in a hug by John, causing both boy’s to laugh. “So, why are all of you here?” John smiles.

“We have to find someone in the game.” This causes the pale blond to frown. “She’s human Dave. She was born in the game.”

“What? Really?” he asks, Karkat nods as he sits down.

“She’s an optional boss. Very dangerous, and hates anyone who isn’t your Brother.” This causes Dave to look up at him.

“Bro? My bro knew her!?” he asks, the troll nods.

“He beat her and she granted him any wish he wanted. What was his wish, who knows.” He explains, Dave then looks away and nods. “We are going to find her, and bring her here to the human world where she belongs. It’s not safe in the game for her.”

“Makes sense. Alright, when do we leave?” Dave asks, the other smiles as he gets up.

“Whenever you guys are ready. But let me warn you…it’s not going to be easy. If we thought Jack was hard to beat…than we won’t stand a chance against her. She’s a lot more dangerous than he was…she can easily destroy the world if she wanted to.” Dave smiles, this causes the male troll to look at him confused, now why in the hell was he smiling? He didn’t see how any of this was something to smile about. He hadn’t even told him the reason they were going to go see her.

“You all crazy.” Terezi comments, but she sighs, she wasn’t going to let them go alone. They were her friends and she was going to help, no matter how scared she was. Sighing she smiles. “But I’m not letting you idiots go alone either. So count me in.” Smiling John nods.

“Then let’s head back to our places. We will meet up in the game.” Rose then turns to look at the boys. “What?” John asks.

“Which world do we meet up at? I would say Dave’s but…”

“To hot?” he asks, she nods. Chuckling he smirks. “Can’t take the heat? That’s kind of sad.” She growls and smacks him upside the head. “Okay, okay sorry. Then we will meet up at yours John.” Nodding the other teens say their good byes and leave the blond to himself. Sighing he looks over a photo of himself and his brother. “I said I wouldn’t ever go back. But after hearing what Kar explained. How can I say no? That girl needs to live here in the normal world.” Smiling he nods as he grabs his computer and sets it on the table. Turning it on, he then sees the said game logo on the screen and sighs. He couldn’t believe this was going to happen. To go through that hell again for some girl he didn’t even know. But he was going to beat her, get his wish and bring here to the regular world where she could do as she pleased.

He smiles. “I’m going to make it happen.” With that he clicks the said logo and opens the game. “Let’s make it happen gang.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you kidding me?” A dark haired girl asks as she slides a screen over to her right in midair. “Damn that Jack Noir for not holding up his end of the deal and now I have to take care of these brats. Lovely.” She hisses with anger, sighing she watches as John and the other’s re-enter the game in his world as the starting point. She then reaches down and pets a dog sized, all black cat. One of its eyes was replaced with an X while his claws where a light shade of purple. “Hear that buddy. New play things for you and sliver cat.” She coos, causing it to smile. But she knew all too well she had programed the creature to express all emotions even if the creature itself couldn’t. Of course, to annoy enemies, it would mock their emotions.

Sighing, she pulls the screens up and then gets a sad look. The said teen…John was it? Yeah, John, was now happily chatting away with another teen. A girl, with long black hair. If she recalled correctly, her name was Jade. He had a smile on his face alongside Jade. She frowns and looks away. She didn’t know what it felt like to have actual friends. Her mother had her here in this dark world full of nothing but a moon lit sky, and thousands and thousands of sky rising buildings. Then once she was six, and able to take care of herself, her mother left her here alone to fend for herself and train with Jack.

Smiling, at that memory, she had no regrets. She had become stronger then that old coot by the time he had stopped training her. She held the memory of the game’s history here in her world. She held the power of knight as well to top it off. Not like her mother who merely was the memory compositor. Pulling up another screen she then pulls up information on the said two teens.

“John….hmm…alright then. Heir to breath. You’re the first person that’s going to be taken care of.” She says to herself while another cat like creature appears next to her, sitting on its hind legs, it looks up at the screen and begins to laugh. Looking at the said gray cat, she smiles. The cat on its front paws, he had extremely long claws, stained with dried blood of its victim’s. Unlike his black cat counterpart, this one could actually speak. But he had a nasty habit of only talking to its victim’s. “You excited huh? Don’t worry, I’ll let you two have your fun with them.”

Looking back at the screen the said girl she smiles seeing the rest of the teens show up. Much to her shock, not quite believing it, she zooms the screen in and smirks.

“Three Trolls….I can’t believe it. Oh what fun.” She says. “Black cat, Silver cat. Go do your thing.” Both letting out hisses, they disappear into the ground.

000

“Okay, everyone’s here. Let’s get going then.” John explains, turning around he begins to walk away. Then he stops realizing no one was following, turning around he stares at them with confusion. “What?”

“Dude. You don’t even know how to get to her.” Dave points out, Rose then pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head as jade begins to laugh at him. “Let Karkat lead the way, okay?” John then smiles and nods as the said troll begins to walk ahead of them. Dave then follows shortly after along with the others.

Looking around nervously Terezi, walks closer to Rose who looks at her with confusion.

“What’s wrong Terezi?” Jade asks, the said girl sighs as she continues to look around. She had a feeling that maybe, just maybe that they were being followed, but she wasn’t entirely sure. Letting out another sigh she looks up at them.

“I have a feeling someone’s following us….but maybe I’m-“ a sudden shout of surprise startles the girls as they see the boy’s with their weapons pulled out, and Black cat standing not too far in front of them growling, hissing and crouching low to the ground ready to pounce on the teens. “Oh no! Guys back away slowly from it!”

“What!? Why!?” Dave asks, but none the less, he backs away slowly, only causing black cat to creep closer. Growling the teen makes a move to attack only to be stopped by Karkat who grabs his wrist. Stopping the blond from swinging that sword of his at the said creature. “Kar?? Dude?”

“Don’t…this is Black cat. One of **_HER_** many monsters that she controls. There are two in command. Black cat here, is one of them.” He explains. He then sets his weapon down and that causes Black cat to sit up and tilt its head in confusion.

“Aw, that’s cute.” John explains, that earns him a hit to the head once more by Dave. “Ow! Dave!”

“It’s mocking us.” Karkat explains as his eyes twitches slightly as Black cat’s ears flatten against his head and a frown appears on its face. “Useless cat.” Then Black Cat growls as it pounces on him, holding put his arm to keep it from biting off his face, he uses the other to try and reach for his weapon, but just before he got his fingers around it, Dave had managed to give it a slight cut on its head before it jumped back and begin laughing.

“You okay!?” he asks, the troll nods as he stands up, but much to their shock he had disappeared into the ground and ran off. Karkat growls seeing the cut on his arm. Damn it. Now Black cat was defiantly going to be able to track them down. “Kar?”

“I’m fine. Let’s keep moving. He won’t be back for a while.” He explains as he continues to walk, at first the others give one another confused glances, but follow him anyway.

“How do you know how to get to her world Kar?” John asks, Karkat then sighs. He wasn’t planning on telling them that he had once battled her, because the legend goes that no troll had ever come back from there alive, and it was true…until he came back alive. Near death, but alive. That’s why he had gone missing for a few weeks, so he could recover.

“Because I’ve fought her before.” That causes the group to come to a halt. Sighing he turns around to look at them. They all, minus Dave, had a shocked look. He had a feeling that the Strider knew that he had gone to battle her. “I barely escaped her. But I’m pretty sure she remembers me…she has a good memory. It was when I disappeared for a few weeks. After our fight, I had to get away and heal. But I didn’t want you guys to know.”

Dave the rolls his eyes that were hidden by his sunglasses. He hated how the troll thought that he had to hide that fact from them. But he didn’t question why he felt as if he had to do it. But still, it would be nice if he trusted them enough to tell them these things. But never the less, he continues to follow the other male. The area was dark, and the only main road was one bridge, looking over the edge Jade shivers. It was a long way down

“Don’t look down.” Dave teases, this causes her to glare at him, but she them tightly grips his arm, causing him to chuckle. “Don’t worry. You’ll be okay.” He explains to her, letting the girl hang on his arm tightly. He had to admit, it was always funny to see the Girls get scared and latch onto whatever was within arm’s reach. And sometimes, it just so happened that whenever that happened, Karkat, John and himself would be the ones that got latched onto. Looking over the edge he couldn’t help but frown. It was a long way down.

“HEY!” looking up, the pale blond glares at Karkat who was impatiently taping his foot on the ground. Rolling his eyes, he and Jade reach the safety of the other side of the Bridge. “Try not to lag to far behind, with Black cat roaming around, it’s not safe.” The troll explains to the human who give him a curt nod. Nodding back, they continue to follow the other male.

“So…how do you know this much on this girl?” John asks, Karkat sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. “Kar?”

“The only reason I know so much about her is because of stories I’ve heard and read about her.” He explains, looking around he frowns, they were still on the first level of this world, and there was about two others they had to get through. And he knew that she must have other human subordinates working for her. That was no doubt. Now the question became, on which level would they show up on? This one, or the other two? That’s what had him worried. He didn’t know what to do if they ran into one of those other subordinates of hers. Because they were all stronger than they were, it still bothered him how the hell Bro managed to beat her on his own. And the older male still wouldn’t tell him what he wished for.

“So you’re telling me that you actually read a book about her? Do you not see how totally wrong that sounds?” Dave asks, the said troll then glares at him. “I’m pulling your leg, shit calm down. How did you find out that my brother beat her? What did he wish for?”

“He told me himself. And what he wished for, I don’t know. He wouldn’t tell me that much. He said that was something I had to ask her myself.” Karkat explains as they continue to walk. Looking around rose becomes slightly confused.

“Question, why isn’t she attacking us every moment she gets?” Rose asks, John then nods. The blond girl had a point. “And what’s her name?”

“Because she waiting to see if we split up, and her name is Kim Karter. She’s not exactly a person who likes people…or anyone for that matter.” Hearing that Dave sighs rubbing the back of his neck.

So what he had just got from that is…well, they were going to have to, somehow, someway, befriend her. He knew that maybe John would have no issue with that seeing the boy was just easy to get along with. Now it was Rose he was worried about, if this Kim was anything like Rose, the two would dumb heads and not get along. Jade, she got along with everyone. The same could be said for Terezi and Nepeta. Himself, he was pretty much chill with anyone unless they gave him a bad vibe. Something he had learned from Bro when he was around. Sighing he groans, this was becoming more and more complicated as they went.

“Not only that, all of her minions are monsters. Not even human so she more than likely waiting until we reach higher levels.”

“Shit. Well god damn it. So you’re telling me that once we reach different worlds, and different levels she’s going to send her goons after us?” Dave asks, the troll nods. “Fuck, that’s gonna suck so bad.” Rose nods.

“You’re telling me. Imagine having to do this alone. It’s not a walk in the park Strider. Even your brother, as strong as he was, had a hard time getting to her. And even harder time beating her.” Karkat explains continuing to walk, but folding his arms behind his head. John then sighs.

“If that’s true, then what are we going to do? What if we can’t beat her?” with that being said the troll turns to look at the teen and then back at the road ahead of him. “Kar?”

“We die. Simple as that. She doesn’t let her opponents leave that place alive if she wins. She has a nasty habit of killing her foes once they lose. She said once that it was because then they would be foolish enough to come back or revel her hiding place…and, well, because fighting, and killing shit is all she has ever known.” Jade shivers.

“We can’t turn her into a friend?” she asks shyly, Karkat then laughs causing the girl to frown, she didn’t see what was so funny. This was serious, they could die! Why in the world was he laughing!?

“Oh sure, tell me how that goes for ya.”

“Oh I can easily tell you that.” The small group of teens then come to a stop, looking around Dave growls. “You…Your Dave Strider! Yes of course **_YOU_** would be here.” Suddenly, they see a blond haired teen, pale skin color, dark blue eyes, and he had two swords strapped to his back. He had a dark grin on his face as he sized up Dave, making the red eyed teen uneasy. “ ** _OH YES_** you’re most defiantly **_HIS_** younger brother…”

“Shut up!! Who the fuck are you anyway!?” Karkat asks, the said blond chuckles darkly.

“I’m the Boss of this level. That’s who I am.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing that, John growls as he turns to look at the girls, Jade looked nervous, her rifle in hand, meaning she was ready for whatever that guy was going to try. The stranger didn’t look that much older than they did, in fact, he was probably their age, if not younger. Suddenly, the said pale skinned teen was no longer there. Looking around frantically, the group attempt to locate the boss.

“Looking for me?” turning around, Rose suddenly feels the male wrap his hand around her throat and begin to strangle her as he holds her up in the air, a sick smirk was on his face, causing Dave to growl at him.

“Rose!” Jade cries out in shock and fear for the other teen.

“Let her go! Or I swear to fucking god I’ll cut you to pieces!” Dave threatens, the blond haired teen then starts to laugh maniacally, causing the group to stiffen. Glaring at the nameless teen, Dave summons his blade then charges at the blue eyed male. “I said let her go!”

“Dave, don’t!” Karkat warns, but it was too later, as the red eyed teen made the motion to slash at the enemy, but much to the shock of the teens, the blond haired teen had blocked the younger male’s sword, getting a shocked look Dave attempts to w pull back, but much to his shock, the other male kicks the red eyed teen’s sword out of his hand then kicks him across the face, sending him to the ground before tossing Rose on top him. Both of them letting out a yelp of pain. The said nameless teen then turns to look at John and the others.

“Now, two humans, and three trolls left…now whose next? How about the pretty black haired girl…Jade was it? Why don’t we have a go at it?” he asks, the said girl then frowns, causing John to step in front of the girl, the other male laughs.

“You won’t lay a finger on her…” turning around he sees Rose and Dave getting to their feet. The said male sighs as he then disappears and then reappears a few feet away from the group. “You’re a human, why are-“

“Oh no sweetie, I am no human. I’ve taken this human form for her benefit, and by the orders of another human. As it was part of his wish.” Hearing that Dave gets a shocked look before it turns into a glare. “Oh…what’s wrong Strider? Surprised that I know about your brother’s wish? Why wouldn’t I know? After all, I was the one who fought against your brother and alongside Kim Karter. Your brother was one hell of an opponent.”

“What do you know about my brother!? Tell me about his wish!” Dave asks, the other teen laughs as he runs his hand through his hair. “And what’s so fucking funny!?” he asks, the said teen sighs as he lets his hand drop back down to his side. The said male had yet to draw his blades, meaning, he either doesn’t want to use them, or he saw that they were not worth it.

“All I know is that part of his wish was for us to take the emotions, and appearance of you fleshy humans. Which I will never understand why.” He explains as he crosses his arms over his chest. Dave relaxes slightly which, in turn, causes the blue eyed male to tense and wrap on of his hands around the “”hilt of his blade, the red eyed teen growls as his body tenses. “You shouldn’t relax around an enemy, much less one like me.”

“You don’t seem like you want to fight though…” Jade points out. “Tell us your name at least.”

“Don’t got one.” He states as he glares at her, Jade then frowns as she looks at John who smiles and nods, nodding back she looks back at the blue eyed teen. “Alright, then I’ll give you one. You’ll be known as…Alexander, Alexander.” She says with a smile, suddenly, she lets out a scream as John grabs her arm and jumps back with her. Much to her shock, the now named teen; Alexander, hand charged, jumped and nearly cut the girl in half with is katana.

“I refuse to allow you idiots give me a name. I am fine the way I am, nameless! Names mean nothing here, you’ll all just end up a page in a history book, a page on the web on how you failed to take down Kim! And you have to be an idiot if you think you’re going to get past me to get one step closer to her.” The male explains as she charges at John and Jade once again, but he growls as Dave blocks his sword.

“You’ll have to deal with me. One way or another, I’m going to make you talk.” He says as he pushes the nameless teen back, before charging at him. John sighs as he looks at Jade.

“You and the girls go ahead of us.”

“None of you are going anywhere!” turning around the Rose gets a shocked look seeing the surrounding area surrounded by a dark mist. Rose knew very well that if they tried to go head, that Mist would either harm them, or even act as some sort of barrier. Letting out a growl she takes out her wands and turns to look at the nameless teen who had Dave’s sword pinned to the ground with his foot, while with his hands, had his swords crossed at the blond’s throat, ready to behead him if need be. How fast and strong was this guy to be able to disarm the other teen. “I highly suggest you stay and show me what your made of.” With his free foot, he kicks the red eyed male in the chest, sending him a few feet away.

“Dave! Damn it! let’s see how you-“ John stops mid-sentence noticing the teen, (Fuck it, he was just going to refer to him as alexander.) had disappeared, smirking, he turns around ready to swing his hammer, but growls seeing the male had stopped it with his hand.

“Damn you Alexander!” looking up the blue eyed teen narrowly escapes a purple colored bolt of lightning, rolling then getting up, he winces feeling a bullet graze his shoulder before looking up and jumping back, barely dogging John’s hammer. The blue eyed male then starts to laugh, he had to admit. These kids weren’t so bad, but then he looks over at the three trolls. He was wondering why they weren’t doing anything. Smirking he then charges at the other teens.

“Karkat, Terezi, Nepeta watch out!” Rose calls out, growling Karkat summons his sickles and blocks the other male’s sword. Why was he only using one of his katanas? What shocked the troll was the fact that Alexander wasn’t putting much strength into his swings. Something that Dave must have noticed and that was probably why he was probably thrown off.

“KARKAT!” hearing his name, he could see Alexander pulling out a sword and bring it down, next thing the troll knew, he was on the ground, and Dave was standing above him, with the blond haired teen’s deeply imbedded in his shoulder; which was gushing out blood. The smaller teen couldn’t help but stare up in shock as Alexander glared before roughly pulling the Katana out and jumping back before Nepeta could slash at him with her metal claws. “Fuck! Dave!” running over John grabs his friend’s shoulders as the blond haired teen falls to his knees. Reaching up, Dave presses his hand to the wound before glaring up at the blue eyed teen who was smirking at them. “Kar you okay?”

“Y…Yeah. Damn it Strider! What the fuck were you thinking!?” he asks as he crawls over to the blond who hadn’t once let his gaze move from the other teen.

“I wasn’t…my body just moved on its own okay?” he states as he stands up, much to john’s distress as he stands close to his red eyed friend’s side. Sighing he looks over at Jade who nods, nodding back he pushes John into Karkat, causing both to fall to the ground while quickly summoning his sword and blocking both of Alexander’s swords, this time the force of which the other blond used caused the said teen to nearly kneel.

“I’ll admit, you guys are pretty good, but ho-“he stops mid-sentence after feeling a sharp pain Perce through his chest. Looking down he could see a small hole as blood quickly spilled out, taking his chance Dave pushes him off and slashes upward, cutting his left arm off. John couldn’t help but watch in shock and amazement as the other male fall on his back on the ground, letting out a sigh Dave walks up to him and stands above him after his sword disappears and he has his hand pressed to his shoulder wound once again. Coughing, Alexander’s dark blue eyes were now slowly becoming dull, looking up at the other blond he smirks weakly. “N-Not bad…distracting me with that witch’s attack then cutting me nearly in half…”

“Well, I wasn’t going to let you die so fast when I have a shit tone of questions for you to answer.” Dave explains as he falls to his knees next to the other male who laughs before coughing up blood.

“And…what m-makes you think I...I’m going to tell you anything?” he asks, hearing that Dave then looks ahead of him, he notices that the black mist was now gone. Meaning the teen didn’t have much time before Alexander would die, looking back down at him, he could see that the male was holding up his hand, and next thing he knew, he could hear John and Rose frantically calling his name before his world faded to black.

000

**_“…dnt…er….Le…ve…dan…ou…n’t…me…ack..”_ **

_“_ Huh…? Who’s there…?”

_“…ave”_

_“_ R-Rose?”

_“…ave!”_

“DAVE!” eyes snapping open, the said teen sits up quickly, only to feel a wave of dizziness hit him, which in turn causes him to tightly shut his eyes and take deep breaths to calm down the feeling of nausea that came with the dizziness. “Oh my god Dave are you okay!?” looking to his right he could see Terezi looking at him with worry.

“Yeah…I’m fine. Just…what the hell happened?” he asks as he looks over at his group of friends. Rose frowns.

“You don’t recall?” he shakes his head. “How strange. It’s not like you to forget such events. Especially seeing Alexander quite literally used his last ounce of energy to use some sort of shock wave right in your face. You were unconscious in an instant.” She explains as Jade nods in agreement with the well-spoken girl. Hearing that Dave groans, that explained why his head was killing him, he then looks up to his left feeling someone place their hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t help but smile seeing it was John who had the saddest look on his face, he looked as if someone had just kicked his puppy. Suddenly, he was pulled into a tight hug by his friend.

“Jesus, Dave! Couldn’t you at least be a little more aware of your opponents!? Isn’t that what you’re always telling me anyway? Yet look at you, the second you get the chance, you let your guard down!” John scolds as he pulls back, seeing the glare on his friends face then causes the red eyed teen to start laughing, which in turn slowly makes the blue eyed teen laugh as well. “Fuck, Dave…don’t ever do that again okay?”

The blond haired teen then sighs as he looks down at the ground. He heard Rose’s voice, but then who was the first person? He couldn’t make out what they were trying to say, hell, it was a fucking miracle that he was even able to hear anything at all. He looks up at his friends, Rose seemed to be chatting away with Jade, something about the wound on his shoulder. He looks at John who was a few feet away, talking to Karkat. Thus, leaving Nepeta and Terezi to tend to him.

“You okay? You’re spacing out.” Terezi points out, the red eyed teen then looks up at her from his spot on the ground.

“Yeah, I’m fine. We should get going,” he says as he stands up, but winces slightly.

“Take it easy Strider. That wound wasn’t exactly easy for Jade to patch up.” Karkat scolds, the said teen rolls his eyes behind his shades, but says nothing. “Now that we’ve taken care of one boss, now we gotta worry about the others. He wasn’t exactly hard, but he wasn’t easy to beat either. Even with all of our fighting experience.”

“Well, he wasn’t human to begin with…I wonder why your brother said for them to take a human form…” Terezi points out as she crosses her arms over her chest. Dave then nods a he looks away.

“Bro was always unpredictable. But, for whatever reason, these guys must know about his wish. If I can get them to talk, then maybe I can find out what he wished for.” Dave explains. Rose couldn’t help but stare at the teen with a frown.

While he talked with the john and Kar, she had to think, was all of this a good idea? After all, they hadn’t told him that after beating her, Karkat was going to make the wish of Bro and their other guardians coming back to life. She wasn’t against that fact, she did miss her mother despite all of the fights that they had. And she knew that Jade missed her grandfather, and John missed his father. They all had a close bond with their guardians, but, none came close to the one Dave had with his brother. Those two spent every last minute together, they strifed the most out of all of them, so they knew each other’s moves, they knew one another’s feelings. Sighing she crosses her arms over her chest and begins to wonder if maybe, they should just head home. Forget about this crazy mission, forget about their loved ones coming back. But even if she said that to herself, that was a hard concept to grasp seeing she now knew she could have her mother back.

“Is it really worth anything?” she mumbles, looking up, she gets a confused look seeing the other teens stare at her with shock. “What?”

“Are you kidding me Rose? We did not just fight that guy just so we can turn back damn it! We have to get Kim into the human world where she belongs.” Karkat scolds, she then glares at him.

“As correct that you are, it’s not worth so much as us getting hurt as badly as Dave has gotten because of that battle. His injuries could have been much worse. You say the only person have ever beat her was his brother, and we all know that he was quite strong.” She points out, Karkat then walks over to her grabs her arm and walks a few feet away from them.

“Listen, we all agreed to do this, you can’t back out now. We’re one world closer to Kim, we have to do this.” He explains to her, she glares at him and pulls her arm away from him.

“I understand that. But I don’t want to see any of you get killed either…I’m sure we all have seen enough of that.” she tells him, sighing the troll rubs the back of his head, shaking his head, he turns to look at the others who were taking a closer look at Dave’s wound. Rose and Karkat couldn’t help but roll their eyes slightly. “Anyway, if you really think this is for the best…then I will keep going. Until we find Kim Karter and bring back the people we love. Not just for Dave’s sake, but for everyone else too. Sound fair enough?” the male nods as they then walk back over the group.

Looking up over at them Dave stuffs his hands in his pockets, his gaze locking with Rose’s. “Ready to head out now?” he asks the two teen who nod, nodding back he turns and starts walking. They had a long way to go, so they couldn’t afford to stay in one world for too long, even if one of them was injured.


	5. Chapter 5

“God fucking damn it!” Kim screams as she slams her fist on her desk. How had one of her monsters let them all past without at least killing one was beyond her, and how had they managed to get the upper hand was also beyond her. Rolling her eyes she looks down over at Black Cat and Silver Cat. Both of them were curled up on the ground, waiting for the girl to give them a command at any given moment. But she could wait to send them to kill those idiots. She had much lesser monsters at her beck and call.

“You know Karter, you can just easily send one of us stronger monsters to deal with them. I don’t know why you had…what did the humans calls him? Alexander? Deal with it?” turning around the said teen glares at an red eyed, dog like creature who was laying on the ground while staring at her. His ears were flat against his head as he let out a warning growl seeing she had stepped away from her desk and walked over to him.

Kneeling down in front of him, she reaches out and grabs a fist full of his black fur, causing him to growl as she roughly tugged on it. “Listen here, you, nor any of the others have names. Just because you have a human appearance, doesn’t mean you have names. The reason you even took like a human the second you step out from this world, is because of Strider. If he hadn’t made that part of his god damn wish, you would still look like this, a dog. A mutt.” She growls, the said creature then growls back at her she let’s go of his fur and stands up, she then turns her head to look at one of the other monsters here.

“What, want me to go deal with them?” Kim nods as she walks past the female monster that then lifts its long neck, and spreads out her wings. Kim smiles, she did not regret having a dragon like monster at all. Especially considering her strength. Opening a drawer under her desk she then walks back over to the dragon and places the stone in a silver pendent before placing it around her neck.

“This will allow you to change form from Dragon, to human. But instead of killing them…I want you to make them your friends, take on the most dangerous paths that lead here and slowly kill one, by one…until the last one left is that Strider boy…I want to put an end to him with my own hands…got it?” the dragon nods as she flaps her wings then takes off.

000

“Can we take a brake Kar!? My feet are killing me…” John asks as looks at the said troll who seemed to be doing just fine. Turning around the said male looks at the exhausted faces of the humans who were with them. He then looks at Terezi who smiles and nods.

“Alright fine. Take a rest.” He says, he could hear the teens groan as they all let themselves fall on their asses and sigh as the pressure was gone from their feet. Leaning back on his hands, Dave looks up at the sky and he couldn’t help but let his mind wonder. He could clearly remember the hot, endless Hutson, Taxes nights. Back before the game ever was announced, back when he and Bro used to spend those long nights laying on the roof start gazing, or even just watching the clouds float by.

Flashback

_Sighing, Dave folds his hands behind his head as he falls back on to the roof of the high rise apartment complex he and Bro lived in. today had been a long day, the usual teasing and bulling from his fellow classmates, the fight he had gotten into because they simply couldn’t take the hint to leave him alone. And then came the suspension from school for three days, as if that was a punishment. But, was the punishment was when Bro came, picked him up, took him home, brought him to the roof, and they Strifed for hours without any sort of brake, something Dave wasn’t used to._

_“Still awake I see.” The teen startles as he sees his brother’s face appear above his own. He had on his signature pointed, anime like shades. “What are you doing up anyway lil’Man?” he asks as he walks up next to his brother and sits down, sitting up Dave looks up at the sky._

_“Nothing. Just thinking. To fucking hot to be stuck in that damn room…” Dave answers. The two then sit in comfortable silence. “Hey, sorry about today…” Dave finally mumbles, his brother then looks at him from the corner of his eyes. Dave could clearly see the orange eye. That’s what he found strange, even though they were related, their eye colors were completely different, while his where orange, his were a blood red._

_“Don’t sweat it. Shit happens. Those fuck faces had it coming, but you still should have known better.” Bro scolds, the young teen nods as he then crawls over to his brother, then lays himself across his brother’s lap. The older Strider chuckles as he ruffles his hair before he lets his hand rest on his younger brother’s back. “Tomorrow, we’ll start the day with a small Strife. At six got it?” Dave groans as he nods, and once again, the brother’s fall into a comfortable silence._

End of Flashback

“You seem to be spacing out.” Dave then turns to look at Terezi, she was sitting next to him while looking straight ahead. “Thinking about stuff?”

“Kinda. But that doesn’t matter.”

“How’s that shoulder of yours?” she asks the said teen then rubs his wounded shoulder. He would admit that it hurt, and it still does, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

“It’s fine. it takes a lot more than just this to take me down. Man, how the hell do you guys walk for so damn long?” he asks, the said troll laughs as she sighs.

“All trolls have high endurance. Im surprised that your brother didn’t give you Endurance training.” Dave chuckles as he lets himself fall back with his hands folded behind his head.

That was an understatement. His brother made sure to train him in all areas just to be safe. In the beginning, Bro never thought that they would actually need these kind of skills for protection, that is, until someone broke into their apartment when the he was only eight or so. That wasn’t a fun experience. So since then, Bro began to teach himself and Dave how to really use a blade. Bro was the embodiment of the word strong. He was fast, silent, smart, and deadly. So it made him wonder, just how strong was this Kim Karter? Especially seeing that Bro had a tough time beating her.

“So, do you guys know anything else about this Kim?” Jade asks as she walks over and sits next to Dave and takes a look at his shoulder. The wound looked pretty bad, but she was amazed that he never once during that moment of getting the cut, he didn’t let a sound of pain escape him. He was a tough cookie, and that was pretty cool. Hearing the question Nepeta walks over and sits in front of the humans.

“Well, legend has it that after her mother disappeared, she was taken in by Jake Noir and trained by him. We suspect that he is the reason why she is as strong as she is.” Hearing that, she could see the three humans stiffen at the name. She and the other trolls knew very well that none of them had a good experience with him, and they also knew that they held a hate for him that wouldn’t die, no matter how long it had been.

“So what? She’s sadistic like him too?” Dave asks, Terezi could sense the glare coming from behind his sunglasses. “Or did she miraculously turn out normal?” he asks with a harsh tone, which earns him a swift elbow to his side from Rose.

“No. she’s not sadistic like him. But she still is very dangerous. She has never had any actual human contact. The only thing she has ever known are the monsters her mother left for her. She has no idea how to interact with humans. But it was also said that she took a liking to your brother.”

“So…she had like a crush on him?” John asks, Dave then glares at his best friend before smacking him behind the head. That causes the girls to laugh, shaking his head, Karkat crosses his arms over his chest.

“Hahaha, no. she respected his strength, and he was kind to her. So she took a liking to him because he had treated her like you would treat any other human. However that works.” Nepeta explains before getting up and looking around.

“Bro was apparently very kind to her after he had beaten her. He treated her wounds and then asked for his wish. I have to say, your guardians are strange.”

“He wasn’t strange. He was cool, and that’s how we humans are. We by nature have an instinct to care for other humans. Weather we know them or not.” Dave explains as he rolls his shoulder, causing him to wince and in turn John looks at him with worry, scooting closer, he pulls the red eyed teen’s shirt down slightly. The bandages where clean, so at least the wound wasn’t bleeding.

“What are you doing?” Karkat asks as he watches John poke at the wound then pull the other teen’s shirt back up.

“Just checking. Shouldn’t wounds like these heal quickly here?” John asks, Dave couldn’t help but smile, of course John would worry about him. They had been friends for a very long time, they would send each other gifts and silly little things. It helped the blond haired teen a lot during his bad days, John was always a great listener and he would never fail to cheer him up.

“Yes. He’ll be fine. Don’t worry so damn much.” The troll tells him, nodding John stands back up and freezes. He had a look of shock and slight fear, noticing this Dave turns to look at where his gaze was and he freezes as well. “What’s gotten into you two?”

“Whatever you do…don’t move a muscle.” Dave warns.

“Why not? It’s not like im here to kill you guys.” Hearing a new voice, the said troll jumps and turns around, behind him, a Black dragon with Red colored, tribal style markings on its body. The group then become tense. “Whoa, take it easy. Here, this should make you feel more at ease.” With that a bright light blinds them, once it disappears, they see black haired girl with the tribal style markings running up and down her arms. She smiles at them and gives the teens a slight wave. “Kinda had the jump on you there huh?”

“Who the nookhumping fuck, are you?” Karkat asks as he keeps his stance tense, from the corner of his eyes he could see that Nepeta was ready to pounce at any given moment, and Terezi was keeping close to the red eyed teen, as if to make sure that he wouldn’t get attacked. Which was a good choice on her part, with that shoulder wound, the young Strider wouldn’t be able to wield his sword the way he normally would.

“Oh, sorry…Yeah my name is Tesla. Pleasure to meet you. I’ve never seen a troll in person like this. Im pretty happy about that.” she girl explains as she smiles, Karkat then looks over at Terezi who shakes her head. “Look, I know what you’re thinking. Do I work for that snotty, cocky, good for nothing son of a bitch Kim Karter? Well, I do, but against my will.”

“Whoa, well fuck. Sounds like you’re not a big fan of hers.” Dave points out, the girl groans and rubs the back of her neck.

“You have no idea little Strider.” Dave frowns, littler Strider? That was a first, he had always been Lil’Man by his bro, along with other names. He could see that the dragon girl kept her gaze fixed on him, which was making him rather nervous. Noting the other teen’s discomfort, she giggles.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, sending her a warning glare.

“Oh, im sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uneasy. But…wow, holy crap you look so much like him.” she mumbles as she walks over to him, but she stops and takes a step back after hearing Terezi hiss and growl. “S-Sorry. But…yeah whoa….you defiantly look a lot like Big Strider.”

“Big Strider? You mean my Bro…wait you know him!?” he asks pushing past Terezi and walking up to Tesla who stares at him with shock and nods. “W-What did he tell you about his wish? What do you-“

“Whoa, Whoa, Little Strider, take it easy,” she says as she holds up her hands defensively. The red eyed teen nods as he sighs and calms down a little. “Anyway, yeah. I know Big Strider. He wished for us to look like Humans for Kim’s sake. He also wished that Jack Noir would no longer be able to get to us.” She explains, folding her hands behind her back.

“That’s it?” she nods, he sighs and nods turning to look at John who gives him a sympatric smile. “Well…I guess it’s better than not knowing anything at all…”

“Yeah…but why are you here?” Terezi asks, Tesla then rubs the back of her head.

“Well, to help you. Kim Karter has something that Big Strider gave me as a gift. And I hate how she thinks she the biggest shit in the whole fucking game. She doesn’t have a right to slave drive us. I want my freedom. And I can only get that, if I fight her and win. I can help you get to her much faster.” She explains to them.

Karkat, wasn’t so sure how to feel about this. He had never heard of this monster. Hell, this was the first time he had ever seen a dragon like monster like her. Reaching out, the troll grabs Dave’s arm and pulls him back away from the monster. The human didn’t think much of it, whenever any of them got hurt, and the rest would become a lot more protective than normal. It was cute, in every which way possible all things considered.

“And why should we trust you?” the troll asks, she then crosses her arms over her chest.

“I wouldn’t have showed you my human form, nor told you anything about Big Strider. Please, I need all the help I can get, and, I know for a fact that all of you need all of the help you can get. I’ve worked for her for a long time, I know the ins and outs of that world, I know her strengths and weaknesses.” Karkat curses under his breath.

God fucking damn it. She had a very good point. She knew more about Kim Karter then any of them knew. And that was an issue. The troll knew better than to trust her kind, but they had no choice. Sighing he relaxes, seeing this the rest of the group relax, thus causing Tesla to smile.

“Yay! I promise I’ll do my best to help you guys. If you have any questions, just ask away!” she says with a happy tone and a smile. Rolling his eyes, Karkat turns around and starts to walk away.

“Come one, let’s get going.” He orders, groaning, Dave looks John, Rose and jade. The four of them were still tired, but Karkat had a point, they didn’t have much time to rest. Nodding the red eyed teen follows the troll along with the others and their newly acquired friend.


	6. Chapter 6

“ **…Ve….Ave…”**

_“Huh…? Who…?”_

_“_ **Dave…”**

“ _Who are you…?”_

“ **Run…turn back…leave.** ”

“ _Wait what? The fuck are you talking about?”_

“ **Le...ave…NOW!** ”

“FUCK!” Dave shouts as he sits up, causing the other teens to shoot up from the ground and look around frantically, looking over at the panting, pale skinned teen, John scoots closer to him. “Oh…fuck…shit…”

“Dave? You okay?” John asks, but he doesn’t get a response, the teen merely clutches the front of his shirt. He was leaned forward and panting heavily. Whatever he had dreamt about, was pretty bad. The said blue eyed teen then looks over at Rose and Jade with worry, Rose then starts to get up.

“Don’t crowd him. Let him catch his breath.” Tesla explains, Rose frowns, but sits back down and Karkat pulls John away from the red eyed teen. His eyes where shut tightly, while his shades where beside him. He had sweat dripping off his face, and it didn’t look like his breathing was evening out.

“D-Dave? Hey man…you okay?”

“Come on Strider get a hold of yourself.” Karkat states, after what felt like hours, the time traveler’s had gone back to normal, his hand still tightly clutching his shirt, and his eyes still closed tightly. Taking a deep breath, the teen opens his mouth to speak. “Strider?”

“Where…the fuck are my shades…?” he asks, sighing in relief Rose walks over, grabs his shades and hands them to the teen who shakily puts them back on his face, looking up at the group he frowns. “Fuck, sorry guys…” he mumbles as he runs his hand through his hair, frowning Rose pats his shoulder.

“Hey, there is no need for you to worry. What was it that you where dreaming about?” she asks, Dave then looks over at Karkat.

“Question…what the fuck, did Alexander do to me?” he asks suddenly, this causes everyone, even Tesla to stare at him with confusion.

“Alexander…?” Tesla asks, the teens then turn to look at her. “Are you talking about Vargas? Hahaha! You guys called him Alexander, or did he call himself that?” she asks with laughter, Jade then blushes and looks away.

“Vargas? He said he had no name! So Jade and the rest of us decided to call him Alexander!” Terezi says, this causes Tesla to burst out laughing even more, so much to the point where she fell back and was holding her stomach.

“I thought Dragon’s where supposed to laugh…” Karkat mumbles as he pokes at Dave’s cheek, the teen then looks at him before lightly head butting him, causing the Troll to yelp and pull back.

“Well, technically, we monsters don’t have names. But we have given ourselves names. Karter just thinks we don’t have any. And we don’t want others to know we have names either.” Tesla explains as she sighs and sits back up. She then looks at Dave. “Why do you ask if he did something to you?”

“Because…since he fucking blasted me in the fucking face with god knows what, in my dreams, I hear a voice that always telling me to turn back, to run. I want to know if he was the cause of that. Because, man, it’s not cool or ironic at all.” Hearing that Karkat crosses his arms over his chest and goes deep into thought.

What the fuck? So now that he wasn’t having his dream selves, he was hearing voices? Just what the fuck was going on? Normally, the young red eyed, sword wielding teen wouldn’t care much about those kinds of things, the voices in his head anyway. But if he was worried now, did that mean that he was becoming uneasy about the voice?

“To my knowledge, Vargas has no actual special abilities. Maybe that voice your hearing is another troll, like, the ones that came before Karkat.” Tesla explains, hearing that the said troll stares at her with shock. Dave then looks over at the three trolls who were now looking away. “Karkat?”

“Huh, as if. Seeing we’re already awake, let’s get going. Lead the Tesla.” Karkat says, rolling her eyes the said human/dragon gets up and starts to walk, groaning the others get up and begin to follow her.

Dave wasn’t shocked about Karkat’s reaction to that statement. The trolls had their reasons for not wanting to hear anything about their ancestors. The history for them wasn’t pretty, especially from Karkat’s end of it. If anything, it was a bloody history, and one they would kindly not want to talk about. But, what the red eyed teen didn’t understand was, if it was one of them, why would they contact him? Was made Dave so special that they were telling him to turn back and not Karkat, or Terezi?

“Don’t let it get to you.” Jumping slightly, the said teen looks to his right and sees Nepeta walking beside him. She was starting at Karkat’s and Terezi’s back as they walked ahead of them. “It’s nothing personal, Karkat just doesn’t want to talk about them. We’ve all had our fair share of the bloodshed. And we don’t want that anymore the actually needed.” She explains, the teen nods as he stuffs his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah I guess…”

“ **….urn….around…”** Hearing something the red eyed teen then looks around for a moment before dismissing it. “ **Turn….around….TURN AROUND DAVE!!”**

“Holy, FUCK!” Dave screams as he turns around then is suddenly tackled to the ground, holds his hands against the…what the fuck? Why the fuck is a wolf attempting to bite his face off!? Growling, Nepeta hisses then tackles the said dog off the teen, turning around Karkat rushes over and grabs the teen from under his arms and pulls him back while pulling him on his feet. “What the fuck!?”

“Nepeta don’t get so fucking close!” Karkat commands, the said girl growls as she backs away from the growling, red eyed, all black colored wolf. The said dog was crouched low and letting out growls and every now and then snarling. Dave could clearly see blood running down from his face, so Nepeta had managed to wound him while their little tussle.

“You…fucking…traitor!!” the dog growls as he looks over at Tesla who was glaring back him. “Do you think by teaming up with a few fleshy, pink humans and a few lowly trolls that you can take down Lady Kim!? Well guess what!? You’re fucking wrong! And I’ll rip them to shreds one, by one to prove it!!” he howls as he then charges at her by he stops seeing Nepeta stand in his way. He growls at her as she hisses back.

“You know…they say Dogs and cats don’t get along very well….”

“Sligo, you followed me here?” Tesla asks, the said dog then sighs.

“Of course I fucking followed you! After I noticed you didn’t return the other day, I assumed something was going on…and old and behold! I find you here…and I don’t like it!” he snarls shaking his head he looks over at Dave. “Although, I am shocked you noticed me….then again, what else do we expect from the Little Strider?”

“Again? Why the fuck do you guys keep calling me Little Strider? Im pretty fucking sure, you know my first name.” Dave points out, Sligo then growls as he then jumps over the group, turning around they see the said wolf was now in a human form, he was shirtless, scars ran all over his upper body and he had long pointed nails. His eyes remained a dark, blood red. Nepeta growls, none of the other teens had ever seen the female troll so angry with someone. “So, let me guess, you’re here to kill us?”

“You bet your fucking ass I am.”

“Get through me first you flea infested mutt.” Nepeta hisses, causing the group to stare at her in shock. Sligo then smirks as he cracks his knuckles then his neck.

“Gladly feline.” He says, turning to look at the group she locks her gaze with Karkat’s. The said male was staring at the smaller troll with a small glare. He knew exactly was the feline like troll was going to do, and he wasn’t so sure if he liked where this was going. He shakes his head at her.

“Don’t, Nepeta don’t.” Karkat warns, this causes Terezi to look at her friend with shock. She couldn’t possibly do what she thought the poor girl was going to do? I mean, don’t get her wrong, she knew Nepeta was quick, but could she really, withstand a chance against someone or better put, something like Sligo? She couldn’t even really defend herself against Gamzee when he went bat-shit crazy! How was she expecting to win against of the Karter’s little lackeys?

“Go, I’ll hold him off. But you guys need to run.” Nepeta points out, Karkat growls as he opens his mouth to protest, but is cut off feeling someone grab his arm and begin to forcefully drag him away.

“What the fuck John!? Let me go! We can’t just leave her!” Karkat argues as John continues to drag the teen away from the area.

“We don’t have much of a choice! Im sorry Karkat, but if she believes she can handle it, then all we can do if trust her! Come on we don’t have time!” John explains as he continues to run, the said troll frowns as he stays silent and allows the human to drag him away.

Smiling Nepeta turns to see the group getting further and further out of sight, she smiles then turns to look back at Sligo and her glare returns full force. The said shapeshifting wolf then smirks as he claws extend.

“You won’t make it out of this alive Troll…”

“Bring it. You mutt.”


	7. Chapter 7

Panting, Rose sits down on the ground while leaning back against Dave’s leg as the teen stood, attempting to catch his breath. His gaze was fixed in the direction they had fled from, he was worried about Nepeta. She was a sweetheart, and he knew very well that if she had it her way, she wouldn’t kill anyone unless it was absolutely fucking necessary. The red eyed teen sighs as he looks down at Rose who had her eyes closed, leaned against his leg while trying to catch her breath, he turns to his left and he sees Jade, and John attempting to do the same thing.

“Fuck….shit this isn’t good.” Tesla mumbles, this causes Karkat to turn his head and glare at the monster.

“What isn’t good?” he asks, he could feel himself slowly begin to grow more, and more worried about his friend that they had left behind. Tesla then stands up straight and turns to look at the troll, her arms resting at her sides. Karkat growls as he walks up to her and with both of his hands, grabs the front of her shirt and pulls her close to his face. “What isn’t fucking good!? Fucking answer me already!”

“Sligo….if he was there…then im sorry to say but she’s a goner. If hes here, then we have no choice but to fucking run. We got no choice.”

“WHAT!?” he screams, rushing over John pulls the troll off of the girl as he struggles to get away from the human. “WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT FUKCING MEAN!? WE HAVE TO GO BACK! WE CANT JUST LET HER FIGHT HIM ALONE THEN!!” Karkat screams, Tesla merely keeps a blank stare at the troll who wanted to rip her apart.

“Look, Sligo is a ruthless man, there is no beating around the bush about it. Your friend Nepeta is dead. As good as gone. Sleeping with the fishes. You ju-“

“I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD! IF YOU SAY LEARN TO JUST DEAL WITH IT, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!” Karkat cuts in, his whole body shaking in anger. In the two years after the game, for whatever reason, Gamzee, and Kanaya had disappeared, and then, Nepeta had suddenly appeared over where Strider lived, she seemed to be just fine and all of that. But, even so, Karkat was upset to find out about Gamzee and Kanaya disappearing. So the only friends he had left were now Terezi and Nepeta, so he vowed that he would do everything in his power to keep the girls safe. So, to hear that Nepeta was as good as dead, that was killing him, along with pissing him off.

“Karkat, calm down!” John tells him, the said troll then pushes the teen off of himself and turns to glarer at him.

“Calm down!? How the in the nookhumping fuck, do you expect me to calm down!? We left her! We just fucking left her!!” the male explains as he shakes his head.

“Karkat! She said she cou-“                                                                                                                                                                              

“How can she handle that thing when she couldn’t handle Gamzee!? Fuck, Dave you fucking understand where I am coming from right!? We have to go back for her!”

“No way! I didn’t just risk my scales and shit just so we can turn back for her!” Tesla cuts in, this causes the red blooded troll to growl at her.

Dave on the other hand, merely ignores their arguing. He wasn’t going to get involved in this argument. He felt dizzy, his head was hurting more than normal. He knew he should have been backing Karkat up on the issue, because losing a friend was never something to be taken lightly, but he had so many thoughts running though his head.

“Dave…? Are you doing okay?” Rose asks, noticing the said teen’s silence. He seemed to be spaced out, fixed on what she thought was the fact that they had left poor Nepeta to fight that thing alone. “Dave?”

“Huh? What’s up?” he asks, the girl frowns, he had been like this for a long while, since they had entered the game again. Sighing she places her hands on her hips. “I….Spaced out again huh?” she gives the taller teen a curt nod. “Fuck…sorry…just…it’s a lot to take it. I mean, all of these monsters know about Bro’s wish…Tesla fucking knew him. I don’t understand why the fuck she won’t tell me what the damn wish was. Is a little reassurance so bad?” he asks, taking an annoyed tone. The blond haired girl sighs.

She had to admit, Dave did in fact have a good reason for being so angry. Sure, the main reason for even coming back to the game, was for the sheer fact to get Karter out of the game and back to Earth. But, since finding out that Bro had been here, and had beaten her, had sparked the red eyed boy’s interest. After all, conventional relationship or not, that was still his brother/father. The man had taken care of him since he was a baby. The bond between the two Striders was stronger than any of their own bonds with their corresponding guardian.

“Of course. Your annoyance is excusable. After all, none of us would have ever thought that your brother would have challenged her before going to challenge Jack for our sake. And we are all very grateful for his help. Im just sorry for how you lost him. It must have been very painful for you to find him the way you did.” Rose explains as she watches John try and calm Karkat down, rolling her eyes, she turns to look back at her friend.

“Yeah…it was- wait, how do you-“

“Terezi. She told me all about your guy’s chats and such. She told me how she felt bad after getting a Dave from another timeline killed, she also felt sad when she saw how genuinely upset you where over your Brother’s murder.” She explains, Dave sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. “Dave, you do know that if you ever need to vent, we are here for you…right?” the red eyed teen then turns to look at her, smiling he leans against her and hugs her with his uninjured arm.

Rose stood in shock for a moment, but she smiles and hugs her brother back. It was very rare whenever Dave got like this, he was not one for much affection, and he kept to himself quite often. But, that was to be expected from the red eyed male. After losing Bro, Dave became a little colder and distant, if that was even possible. Pulling away Dave gives her a curt nod.

“Thanks, Rose. That means a lot to me.” The girl smiles at him.

“Of course, you are my brother, and I hate to see you so upset. After all, shouldn’t the cool kid be the one to always be calm, and collected?” she asks with a teasing tone, Dave chuckles as he shakes his head and slightly shoves the other girl, but he freezes and stares past her in shock, turning around, Rose gets a horrified look along with the rest of the group as they see Nepeta limp up to them.

She looked like a bat out of hell. She had several bite wounds all around her body, one of her eye sockets was missing her eye, and blood was spilling from it. She was missing her left arm, it was severed off rather ragged from however it was torn off, her cloths ripped, and stained with her own blood, and she was panting heavily. Seeing her sway, Karkat rushes over and catches her before she hits the ground, he then proceeds to hold her close to his chest as the rest of the group gather around her.

“Nepeta......Oh my fucking god, Nepeta, just, hang in there, we will get-“ he was stopped from talking as she lifted her remaining arm and held it up, with his free hand, he holds it. He could feel tears burning behind his eyeballs, his breath was becoming shorter and shorter by the second.

“It……don’t worry about me anymore Kar……wha…..what is done…….is done……thanks guys, for giving me the chance to travel with you one last time….sorry, but I couldn’t beat him……but, I wounded him just enough so that he would have to rest a…….a bit….” Nepeta explains weakly, she had a weak, sweet smile on her face, Terezi then reaches down, tears streaming down her face as she caresses her best friend’s cheek. Rose, Jade, and John all had salty tears running down their cheeks.

“Nepeta…oh god my sweet, cute little troll kitty Nepeta…..please, don’t talk……I’ll find you help! I swe-“

“Its……too late for that….but……I don’t regret any of this…..Karkitty….please…..Find Kim, and,” she was cut off by a particularly rough cough, causing her to spit out a large amount of blood, this time, her eyes remained closed, her breathing, becoming more and more shallow as the minutes ticked by.

“Nepeta? Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh fuck….please, please don’t die on me, Nepeta,” Karkat explains, the tears finally falling from his face after hearing her call him by his old nickname; Karkitty. Dave was looking away, his eyes tightly closed, fists tightly clenched and shaking.

“Sorry….but I cant……I love you guys….so much……thank you…….for everything….” With that. Karkat feels her grip around his hand go limp, her breathing had stopped, whimpering, he hugs her body to his tightly as Terezi leaned against him, resting her forehead on the male trolls shoulder, both letting out sobs.

Watching the teens from a distance, Tesla smirks evilly. One down, six more to go.


	8. Chapter 8

After burning her body, the teens pressed forward. The walk remained quiet, Karkat kept his head hung low, his hands stuffed in his pockets, Terezi was walking next to him, her arm wrapped around his own, and her gaze was fixed on the ground as they walked. Jade was still sniffling every now and then, Rose had her arm wrapped around Jade’s shoulders, John had his head hung low, he had stopped sniffling not too long ago after Dave had reached up and began to gently ruffle his best friend’s hair.

Tesla didn’t understand why they had to waste time burning the troll’s body. It was a pointless thing, everyone dies, but not everyone lives. She also didn’t understand why they had been so upset about it, she had told them that she was good as dead, that she was a goner, and that she would be sleeping with the fishes once Sligo was done with her. They were all idiots in her mind, sighing she stops walking and turns around to look at them.

“Something wrong?” Rose asks, her tone low. Dave looks over at her then reaches over and holds her hand, giving it a tight squeeze before giving her a small smile, she smiles back at him and squeezes his hand back.

“Perhaps…….we should talk.” She states, this causes Karkat to glare at her.

“Talk? You want to fucking talk? Alright, we can talk. Let us start with the fact that you made us leave Nepeta behind to fight someone you fucking knew, was stronger than her. What the hell was up with that?” he asks with anger, Terezi then squeezes her friends arm, as if to keep him grounded. Tesla glares back at him, but she sighs as let’s the glare fade before folding her hands behind her back. “Now, your turn.” He hisses.

“Look, I know you’re angry. But, you also knew very well that it was dangerous to come back into this game and challenge Karter. So if there is anyone to blame here, it should be yourself. You came up with this idea, so why are you angry with me?” she explains to him, suddenly, she found herself on his back with Karkat on top of her while holding his sickle in one hand before lower it down to her neck. She glares at him.

“Whoa! Everyone calm down!” Dave commands, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

“Why should I!?” Karkat asks, Dave frowns.

“Nepeta was tired of bloodshed……..you should at least respect that.” Dave mumbles, Karkat frowns as he clicks his tongue then gets off of the monster girl who stands up and pats off the dust on her cloths. “No one is to blame here. She said she could handle it, she gave us the chance to flee and get a head start. We should be grateful for that……..Im not one to talk much. I blamed a lot of fucking people for Bros death. But I never once until afterwards, take a minute to really think over things. No one was to blame, sure, Jack was the one who killed him, but still, he gladly took him on with the intentions to wound him enough for us to take him down, or even slow him down for us.” Dave explains, Rose could feel his hand shaking slightly. He looked composed, but it was still very hard for him to talk about his brother.

“Why don’t we…stop and take a rest for now?” Jade suggests, nodding the group sit around each other. “Thank you Dave, for calming them down.” The green eyed girl thanks, Dave nods to her as he lays back, closes his eyes and removes his shades before placing them on his chest. He supposed he could take a nap.

000

“ **Dave….** ”

“ _Huh? Hey…I can hear you this time.”_ The red eyed male states, looking around, he couldn’t see anyone. In fact, he didn’t see anything, everything was completely white.

“ **You can!? Oh that’s fucking good to hear!** ” the voice says, his tone happy, and very familiar to his ear. “ **Now that I got your attention and the connection is stronger, I need to tell you something.** ”

“ _Let me guess, turn back? Leave?_ ” he asks, he could hear the voice sigh.

“ **Yes! Dave, listen to me, Kim Karter isn’t someone you should mess with. Look what happened with your friend Nepeta! Please Dave…** ” the voice begs, Dave shakes his head. “ **Damn it, Dave, wake up!** ”

Siting up and quickly putting his shades on, he looks around and then he feels John grab him and pull him to his feet, turning around the red eyed male growls sees Sligo in his wolf form, covered in his own red blood, and in his mouth was Nepeta’s severed arm. Karkat growls as his body begins to tremble in anger. Sligo then drops the female’s arm on the ground before going into his human form and rolling his shoulders before wincing.

“I thought I would find the feline….but I guess not. So that means she finally kicked the bucket huh?” he teases, Karkat glares at him, his teeth bared as growls emitted from his throat. The said wolf then smirks at Tesla.

“Since when do you like humans or trolls for that matter? Weren’t trolls the ones that killed your family? What was the name of the one who did it…? Kankri Vantas was is?” he mocks, hearing the name, Karkat suddenly charges at him, tackles him to the ground while holding his sickle to his throat. Sligo then begins to laugh, he knew very well that Kankri was Karkat’s ancestor, and he knew that bad mouthing him would strike a nerve. “Oh! What’s wrong?”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t cut your head off!” the troll warns, pressing the sickle closer to the other’s neck. Grinning, Sligo lifts his leg and kicks the teen off of himself before getting up on his feet and wiping the blood and dust off of his arms. Karkat then lets out an angered scream before charging at the wolf.

“Karkat, don’t!” Dave warns as he cashes after the troll but yelps in pain as the said monster throws the small troll on top of the human. Groaning in pain, Dave sits up as Karkat gets up and quickly turns around, but, he feels a piercing pain in his midsection. “Fuck! Karkat!” blinking, he could see Sligo’s grinning face, slowly looking down, he could see the older male’s hand piercing into his stomach, looking up at him, Karkat coughs up blood before jerking forward as Sligo pulls his hand out roughly then jumps back a few feet before Dave and John could attack him. “Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, oh fuck! Karkat! Hey man, look at me!!” Dave begs as he grabs the teen’s shoulder’s and eases him onto his knees. Karkat coughs once more as he looks up at the Knight.

“Red blood? From a Troll? Now what kind of freak are-“

“Don’t you dare finish that!!” Dave cuts in, Sligo could feel the death glare coming from behind the human’s eyewear. He could see the teen’s fists shaking as he held onto the troll. Sligo then bursts out laughing as he watches the human gently lower the red blooded troll to the ground before allowing the remaining female troll to kneel down and press her hands to the wound. Turning to face him, Dave then summons his sword as John had his hammer out, ready to attack the shirtless male.

“This is will be fun.” Sligo mumbles with a grin as he sees John charge at him, smiling goes into his wolf form then using his jaws he stops the teen’s hammer. Looking past him, the said male gets a shocked look noticing that Dave was gone.

“Looking for me!?” turning his gaze, Sligo release’s Johns hammer, and attempts to doge it, but he lets out a whimper feeling the blond haired teen’s sword cut deeply into his side. Shaking his head, Sligo growls at them, bearing his teeth. John then smiles at Dave, giving him a nod. A silent ‘good job’ for landing a hit. You shouldn’t take your eyes off of the person you’re fighting.” Dave points out, Sligo growls as he lets out a growl.

“Perhaps your friend should have kept her eyes and attention on me instead of thinking about you lot.” The male explains as he goes once again into his human form. He was gripping his side as blood flowed from the wound. Sighing Sligo then holds out his other hand and to the shock of the group of teen’s, (Mostly Dave’s) Dave’s Caledscratch appear in his hand. The wolf/human then smirks seeing the look of disbelief on Dave’s face. How was it possible that he had the same type of blade as he did? He got that sword from Davesprite. It couldn’t be forged from just any kind of sword.

“H-How…? But, Dave has-“

“His in his hands? Yes. This is what I can do. How do you think I beat your little troll friend? Copying her claws, speed and accuracy wasn’t so hard. If anything was child’s play. But, I have to say….this sword is pretty nice.” Sligo explains, he lets his other hand fall to his side as Nepeta’s claws appear. Seeing that, Terezi frowns and looks away, keeping her gaze fixed on Karkat’s wound, pressing down a little harder, she jumps slightly feeling the male cup her cheek, making her look at his eyes.

“N-not so hard…...don’t worry, they’ll handle him…..” the former troll leader explains to her, she smiles slightly and nods as she lessens the presser on the wound. Looking up, she could see Jade standing on her left, and Rose on her right, both with their respective weapons in hand and ready to guard the two if need be.

Looking past them, she could see that for some strange reason, Dave and John were having trouble syncing up with each other, something that wasn’t normal for them. Perhaps it was the fact that Sligo could copy their weapons and moves that made it harder for them to sync up? No, that couldn’t be the case, because if it was, then Dave would no way in hell be able to sync up with Karkat or even any of the others.

“John, switch out with Rose.” Dave commands as jumps back, but he could feel Sligo’s imitation claws cut his cheek. Glaring at the monster, Dave looks at John who looked a little hesitant about even stepping away for a minute from his best friend’s side, but he knew very well that a Knight of Time and Seer of Light were practically unbeatable when the two worked together. Then again, Dave’s brother had a tough time beating Kim and her people. Nodding, John jumps back and lands next to Rose who then disappears and reappears next to Dave with her wands in hand. “Alright, let’s show him-“

“Rose, Dave watch out!” Tesla cries out, getting a shocked look Rose watches as Sligo appears in front of her brother and grabs his throat before disappearing and reappearing a few feet away, holding the red eyed teen a few inches off the ground. “Fuck! Sligo knock it off!” Tesla commands as the stone on her necklace glows bright before the light fades and reviles that she was once again in her Dragon form. “Let. Him. Go.” She growls, the wolf smirks as he tightens his grip, causing Dave to let out a chocked sound as he claws at the monsters hand without much success.

Rose growls as she watches helplessly. She knew that it was far too risky for her to attack this man without him using Dave as some sort of shield. She looks over at John and he looked as if he was borderline panic attack form not being able to do anything, suddenly, she looks up at Tesla who was in her dragon form, her long, sleek, black tail was flicking from side to side in an agitated manner, her thinner than butterfly like wings were spread out wide behind them. Rose felt a little safer knowing she had a dragon standing behind her and ready to rip the man apart. Looking back over at Sligo, she could see the man holding Dave much closer to his own face, she freezes, fearing what he was going to do to their beloved friend.

John growls as he watches the man reach up with his other hand and then he quickly plucks off the teen’s sunglasses, Dave had his eyes tightly shut, this causes Sligo to smirk and gently runs the claws he had on his hands down the blond’s cheek until he had it resting under the male’s chin. Dave growls as he feels the pointed tip of the claw, against his skin. And it was becoming harder and harder for the teen to breath. Coughing, the teen cracks his eyes open and glares at the male.

“My, my….eyes are red as the blood that runs through my veins and like the troll. You and your brother are very…strange. Apparently, from what Karter says, the name Strider just brings about danger, misery, and death. Anyone who carries the name is bound to a life full of nothing but misery and despair.” Sligo explains as he then tosses the teen a few feet away behind himself. Once on the ground Dave coughs roughly and curls into a ball, attempting to catch his breath, but he kept his eyes closed tightly.

“What do you mean by anyone who carries the name ‘Strider’ is bound for despair?” John asks, Tesla then uses her tail to wrap it around John and pull him back slightly, trying to keep the humans a good distance from Sligo just in case he tried anything. She knew very well that there was no point in trying to get to Dave, the teen was too far for her to reach him in time, and Sligo would get to him before anyone else could. Sligo sighs as he rolls his eyes.

“ **Dave! Dave, you have to get up!! I know you feel weak right now, but you have to get up!** ” Dave then opens his eyes slightly after hearing the voice, nodding he groans and attempts to get up, but he gasps in pain after feeling Sligo slam his foot down on his head, keeping him pinned to the ground. Sligo then stares down at him with a blank expression, one that made the red eyed teen glare at him.

“It’s said in legend, especially on Derse, that for many years the name Strider was always a name that brought upon nothing but Death, misery, despair. Striders are all normally part of aggressive classes, and that normally leads to the Despair and misery that the legend speaks of. Both for themselves or the people they care about, and there was always a defining trait of all Striders…” he explains, looking past the teen eh could see that one, good kick, he could send the boy over the Cliff. Turning his head slightly, he stares at the group.

“Which is…?” Rose asks, a little scared to know. Reaching down, he grabs a fist full of Dave’s hair and lifts his head, then turns it to make sure it was facing the blond haired girl.

“They all have an unnatural eye color. They also all tend to have this…natural calm about them, but the second they had a loved one torn away from them, or a loved one, stops loving them, it starts to mentally destroy them. Their weakness is the need to be loved by the person they love most. And when that is ripped away from them…heheh…well, you can say that it never ends well for them. It is also said that none of them have ever been anything other than a Knight and Prince. Many people say that the Strider name is one of hope, but they don’t know the long standing history about the name like we monsters and Trolls.” Hearing that, Jade gives the male a confused look.

Jade then gets a shocked look. Did that mean that Karkat and the others knew about the history behind Dave’s last name? Did that mean that they could have prevented the death of his brother? She then looks over at Terezi who was glaring at the male, she then turns to look at Jade, seeing the look on the human’s face, and she frowns and looks back down at Karkat, his breathing still uneven. Jade then glares at Sligo.

“Explain.” She commands, the wolf glares at her but sighs.

“What? Where you not aware of the fact that the Trolls knew the fate of the two Striders that where in the game? Oh, wait, I should say three. Even if ‘Bro’ wasn’t all that great.”

“Shut……your mouth. Bro was the fucking best.” Dave mumbles as he stands up on shaky legs. Sligo then looks at Dave who was hanging his head low, making sure to keep his eyes hidden and unseen by the others. He already got enough shit from the kids at school about his eyes, he didn’t need to get shit from them either. “He was one of the strongest of all of our guardians, he beat your damn master after all.” Dave says, a smirk appearing on his face, seeing that, Sligo growls and goes to attack the teen but next thing he knew, Tesla had launched herself at the wolf and was now pinning him to the ground with her claws. He looks up at her and growls, but he knew very well that there was no way he was going to overpower her.

Running over to his friend, John grabs Dave’s shades and hands them back to the blond who takes them and places them back on his face. Looking up he smiles at John and nods in a silent thank you, looking over at the others, he could see Jade tending to Karkat’s wound, by the look on her face, it seemed as if he was going to be okay, he would live, but he would need to be watched and protected until that wound of his healed. He then looks at Tesla who had Sligo pinned to the ground, summoning Caledscratch he walks over to him and points it at the monsters face, Sligo looks up at him and smirks.

“I don’t know jack shit about what this legend is about us Striders, but let me tell you something, I think it’s a load of bullshittery. It was just you, running your fucking mouth seeing you enjoy to hear yourself fucking talk to damn much.” Dave explains, the said wolf merely rolls his eyes but says nothing more, shaking his head Dave then looks up at Tesla. “Let him up.” Looking at him, the girl nods slowly as she releases the other male as he gets up and lunges at Dave, who quickly side steps, throws his arm around Sligo’s neck pulling im down while his free hand rested at the top of his head. “I would suggest trying anything.” Dave warns, as he tightens his grip around the red eyed wolf’s neck.

John couldn’t help but feel nervous. He had never seen his friend get so angry, or threaten to snap someone’s neck if they attempted to move. Dave was normally always calm, and kept to himself. He would fight if needed, but, he wouldn’t kill in cold blood. Then again, if he killed Sligo, he can’t say it would be in cold blood, it would have been because he took Nepeta’s life, and he hurt Karkat too.

“Tell me everything you know about Bro’s wish.” Dave commands, Sligo smirks up at him.

“Let’s just say…you didn’t matter to him at that tim-“ hearing a loud crack, Jade and Rose stare in shock as Dave then releases the monster, letting his limp, lifeless body hit the ground with a thump. The group merely stare at the red eyed teen who had his head hanging low, his hands balled into fists.

“D-Dave…?” Rose calls, she flinches as he looks up at her, seeing that Dave quickly looks away from her before sighing and walking past her over to Karkat he kneels down next to him and looks up at Terezi, she smiles and nods. He sighs in relief.

“Good job girls.” Dave praises, Jade nods slowly as he looks over at John. “We should probably just…stay here. I’ll go ahead and scout, then come back. Keep an eye on Kar.” And with that he walks away.

000

“ **Dave?** ”

“Oh, so I don’t need to be asleep to hear you anymore?” Dave asks out loud as he continues to walk down a road with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He could hear the voice chuckle.

“ **No, thankfully. That fight somehow strengthened our connection with one another. But, anyway, are you okay? You seem……out of It.** ” the voice asks, it was full of concern and worry. Dave couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, just……ugh I don’t fucking know. Shocked at myself? I guess? Seeing Rose react that way, seeing the looks on their faces…….I guess that just threw me off.” He explains as he frowns as comes to a stop as he stares down at his feet. “I guess…….I am a little down about it?”

“ **Well…….I understand how that feels……..to have the people you love look at you with such……..fear? Maybe? If that’s what you want to call it. But, don’t worry. They were just shocked is all, please cheer up.** ” Dave sighs as he nods.

“Hey, now that I think about it….what’s your name? Where did you come from?” he asks.

“ **Well…….all in due time Dave. All in due time. Well, I’ll leave you alone to your thoughts.** ” After that, Dave knew the voice wouldn’t talk to him again for a while, sighing he looks up at the dark, starless sky.

He didn’t really know what came over him, but he was just….angry. This was a repeat of what had happened two years ago, he was watching his friends all slowly, being killed one, by one. He didn’t need to relive that, it was nightmare inducing enough. Shaking his head, he looks back at the road he had come from. He was debating whether or not if he should head back, or just go ahead of the group. Of course, he would have no idea where to go if he went ahead, but then, he didn’t want to make anyone feel unconfutable. Rubbing the back of his neck, he turns and heads back.

He had a feeling that tonight was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

Terezi sighs as he sits up and looks down at Karkat who was now sleeping peacefully. She then runs her hand through his hair and smiles. Thank god that Jade had managed to close the wound and stop the bleeding. He was going to be just fine, sore as fuck, but fine. She then looks up at Rose who was staring off in the direction that Dave had wondered off, getting up she walks over and stops next to the girl.

“Hey,”

“Hey….”

“You okay?” Terezi asks, Rose sighs as he looks at the troll. “Let me guess, it has to do with Dave?” the blond haired girl nods slowly as she looks back at the road. Terezi sighs as she rests her hands on the top of her walking stick. “You know, this was to be expected. After all, he has seen himself die so many times, and he saw the bloody body of his dead brother. And he saw how…wounded Nepeta was…it was only natural that he snap and finally do something like that.” she explains to the human. She knew that seeing Dave do that was very shocking and new to them.

“ **You guys shouldn’t worry so much about him.** ” Hearing a voice, the teens tense and look around. Jade then gets a confused look, she knew that voice. It was very familiar to her. Then she smiles.

“Jake??” she asks, turning around the said teen was standing behind her with his usual grin on his face. “Jake!! You’re...…here? Wait…...I don’t understand.” She says as she walks up to the page who smiles and rubs the back of his neck.

“ **Yeah, we don’t understand it either. But all we know is that we are back in this bloody game, and apparently are serving as a type of……guide? I guess? Any whom, we should be meeting up in person a little further ahead. Well, you should be meeting Jane, Roxy and I.** ”

“Wait, what about Dirk?” John asks, he could see the green eyed male get a sad look before sighing.

“ **Not sure about him. Haven’t been sure about since this game ended. But, when we entered, he got upset that he was back here so………he ran off. We don’t know where he is and he’s not answering any of the chat logs. To be honest……..I’m not really……..all that worried about him anymore.** ” Jake explains, keeping his gaze on anything other than the eyes of the other teens.

Jade frowns. She had heard about his and Dirk’s relationship, but she didn’t know that it had ended on bad terms, if it had, Dirk was really great at not letting it affect him or the people around him for as long as he was in the game. He was always quite, kept to himself and didn’t say much, that is, until the batterwitch was around. But other than that, he was clam, much like Dave if not a little more so.

“I’m assuming you’re their friend.” Tesla says, as she stares at the green eyed boy. She didn’t recognize him, she had heard from Kim that there were four other humans, but she had never got a look at them. This must have been one of the four, along with that Dirk person. Jake turns to look at her and nods, she could tell that he was analyzing her, he was trying to find out whether or not she was threat to his friends.

“ **Yes I am…….but I sure as hell don’t recognize you.** ” Jake states, a glare appearing on his face, Jade could tell that he was becoming defensive. And a on edge Jake, was never a good Jake. “ **But, either way. Be careful. It’s only going to get harder from here. I’ll talk to you guys soon.** ” And with that the green eyed male disappears.

Jade couldn’t help but smile. At least more of their friends were here and they seemed to be doing okay. Looking up she smiles seeing Dave walking down the road. The green eyed girl then waves at the teen who waves back. “All clear?” he nods. “Good to hear.”

“Further ahead looks like we’re going to be okay. I didn’t seem much of anything. So I think it’s safe to say we can start going whenever Karkat is feeling up to walking.” Dave explains as he sits down on the ground and sighs. His muscles were sore, his throat was probably going to be bruised and he knew that he wouldn’t be talking for a while until it felt better. Shaking his head he looks over at Karkat who was peacefully asleep. “How is he doing?”

“Fine, Jade managed to close the wound and stop the bleeding in time. Once he wakes up we should get moving. Knowing him that might be what he wants.” Rose tells the group, groaning, Dave stretches his arms above his head and he hears a pop in his back, causing him to slump forward. “That sounded a little more than none pleasant.”

“Nah. It’s cool. Needed it actually. Two years of no strafing, and this is what happens. You get rusty and you get tired hell of a lot more easily than before. Sometimes, peace isn’t always so great.” Dave explains, and in some ways, he was right, peace can lead to a person to stop practicing with their weapons or powers, thus leads to a person to start forgetting what they already knew.

“Guess who we just talked to and saw, Dave.” John says excitedly as he then tackles his friend to the ground as he lays on top of him, Dave glares at him for a split moment before he starts to think. Who had they talked to? As far as he knew, they were the only ones that were in the game as far as he knew, he couldn’t help but sigh in content as John began to pet his friend’s hair. “Dave!! Guess!” John whines, the red eyed male huffs.

“I don’t know Egbert. Who? As far as I know, we are the only ones who are in this game.” Dave explains to him, the teen then gets off of the blond before helping up and smiling. “John?”

“Jake! We just saw and talked to Jake!” hearing that the teen stares at him with shock. Jake? As in, Jake English? How was that even possible? As far he knew, they lost all contact with Jake and his group of friends after the game. Seeing the look on his friend’s face, John frowns. “I’m not lying! Come on, Dave! You gotta believe me!!”

“It’s true. He said further ahead we would meet up with him, Roxy and Jane.” Jade tells him, Roxy, Jake, and Jane? What about his brother look alike? What was his deal? Shaking his head he turns to look over at Tesla who was looking up at the sky. She seemed a little uneasy, but other than that, she was oddly clam throughout this whole time since she joined them.

“Oh…but, wait. How the fuck, are they here?” Dave asks, Jade then sighs as she crosses her arms over her chest.

“Hmmm, I can only assume it’s because since they are all connected to us in some way, shape and form, they too, would naturally come into the game to help. Jake explained to us that he and the others would be acting like…a guide. Sort of like Davesprite was for you, Dave.” Jade explains as she gives him a smile, the said teen nods. Getting a better understanding as to why they were involved in this wild goose chase.

“We should get moving.” Looking over, they could see Karkat siting up while Terezi attempted to stop him, without much success of course. “We can’t afford to keep them waiting if they are really further ahead. Kim won’t hesitate to kill them too.”

“You sure? You look pretty bad man….” Dave mumbles as he walks over and kneels down next to him, looking at the human, Karkat smirks as he gently punches the teen’s shoulder. Dave smiles as he nods and helps the troll stand. “Alright, whatever you say, oh fearless leader.” He mocks as he looks at the others. He gives them a nod, then he slowly starts to help the Troll walk down the road.

This was going to be a long walk.

000

“Son. Of. A. Bitch! How hard is it for **_SOMEONE_** to kill a couple of fucking kids!?” Kim screams as she slams her hands down on the table. “How hard is it for **_ONE OF YOU_** to fucking come out of those fights alive!?” she asks as she walks past a golden eyed male who shrugs before twirling a dagger around his fingers before throwing it to a wall. “First, that idiot who called himself ‘Vargas’ and now ‘Sligo’. Just…….what, the actual, fuck!? I swear if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.”

 

“I wouldn’t suggest you going to handle it on your own miss.” The said golden eyed male points out, she then turns to look at him with a glare, and he smirks and lets his head roll to the back of the couch he was on. “Think about it, Striders are known to have random bursts of power at random times throughout their lives for as long as they live. That was proven when you fought the little Strider’s brother. You were bested by him just when you thought you had won and where about to take his life. What makes you think that the little Strider won’t be the same way? Young, he maybe........but he is still of Strider blood.” He explains.

Kim sighs. She hated to admit it, but the bastard she called her second in command was right. She could remember the moment she lost to the red eyed brat’s brother like it was only yesterday. She could remember standing above the man, she had gotten a hold of his own blade and was pointing it to his throat, and the man was laying on his back as he glared at her. And it was in that split second that he had somehow got her on her back, his blade once again his own hand while holding far closer to her throat than how she had it to his. He was smirking and nodded. She nodded back, she knew she had lost that battle. The very first one she had ever lost since her mother.

“If I recall…you even let the guy have more than one wish afterward. You even allowed him to stay here until his wounds recovered before he went to fight Jack. Which…….he only got himself killed. You were upset about that too.”

“Keep talking. I dare you.” She warns, the said male laughs as he shakes his head then reaches down and pets silver Cat’s head before looking at her once again.

“So, who are you sending next?” he asks, Kim then looks over at her desk and watches the teens walk. “The Alpha brats are here too…but, the Prince is nowhere to be found.” The golden eyed male tells her, she growls.

That’s right, she had forgotten about the Alpha kids. She hadn’t even noticed when they entered the game until Black Cat reported it. The rogue of Void, the maid of Life, The page pf Hope, and the Prince of Heart where all now in the game. But, the Prince of Heart had disappeared as soon as he realized he was back in the game. Which was strange behavior even for a Strider. Then again, he was always strange for someone who carried the Strider name and had the bloodline. He was more open about what he felt, and he was the only one to fully know the legend about the name he carries. As if he wasn’t a threat enough.

“I am aware of his disappearance. For now, let’s let them have some peace, let them meet their friends. Then, we will handle them accordingly. Keep a close eye on the wounded Troll. He’s the weakest one at the moment, he’ll be the next one to go if not the little Strider’s best friend.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh, im so glad to hear that they are okay.” Jane says as she lets out a sigh of relief. Jake turns to look at the blue eyed girl and nods. “Where they all there? Jade, John, Rose and Dave?”

“Yeah, Jakey! Where they all there?” Roxy asks as she wraps her arm around his shoulders, causing him to chuckle before wrapping his arm around her shoulders in return.

“Yes, they were all there safe and sound. But, one of their friends seemed to be wounded quite a bit. And golly, was it a terrible wound too. Poor chum.” Jake explains, the girls then get a worried look on their faces before shaking their heads. “Have one of you tried to contact Strider again?”

“I have, but he doesn’t answer and thanks to the fact that he destroyed Lil’ Hal, he doesn’t even have an auto responder now. He even changed his status to ‘Do not disturb’. I’m getting a little worried about him. Maybe you should try to get in touch with him Jake.” Jane explains as she walks up to her green eyed friend who looks away. “Jake, it all happened two years ago.”

“Two years, ten, or even fifty years, it makes no difference. I made him feel emotions that he shouldn’t have been feeling after **_FINALLY_** being around other humans again. I mean, Roxy, you and Dirk where the last ones in your time right?”

“Yup. It was fucking bad. At least I had the weird chest people. Dirky……well……fuck, he didn’t have anyone other than seagulls and all his robotic crap.” The blond haired girl explains as she gets a sad look on her face. She prayed to whatever god she was supposed to believe in that her and Dirk never had to face that cruel reality of being alone ever again.

They both where kind awkward around Jane and Jake for a while, seeing they didn’t know how to act around them at first. But after a while, Roxy got used to them, hell, she even became an even better best friend to Jane, but Dirk, well, he took a little while longer. Hell, even after he started dating Jake, he wasn’t sure how to act, so he was always walking on eggshells.

“Roxy?” being pulled from her thoughts, she looks at Jane. “Come on. We better get walking if we want to meet up with them soon.” Nodding, the blond haired girl follows her best friend. “Don’t worry, we’ll find or get a hold of Dirk. I just know it.”

000

“OW! Okay! Okay! Fuck! Stop, stop.” The red blooded troll commands, nodding Dave stops walking and slowly eases the other male onto the ground, hissing in pain, Karkat places his hand over his midsection. Fuck, he hated the fact that he let Sligo get the upper hand and allowed him to get close enough to wound him this badly. It was bad enough that it was hard enough to get through this path way to get to Kim, but to be wounded was only slowing them down and allowing whatever goons she had sent after them to catch up. “Ugh, fuck. Damn it.”

“Maybe we should just camp here for now. Moving around too much could be bad.” Dave explains as he sits down next to the troll who looks at him before shrugging. “Alright then. It’s settled, we’ll camp here.” with that he stands up and walks over to John.

“Kar,” turning his head, he looks up at Terezi who had a frown on her face. And he knew exactly why. First, she lost Nepeta, her best friend, then he almost got himself killed because he couldn’t control his temper. “Maybe……..we should just turn back.”

Hearing that, the red blooded troll looks away. No, they couldn’t turn back now. Not when they had made it so far. Looking up, he stares at Dave’s back as he talked to his black haired friend. The red eyed teen was the reason why they were putting themselves through all of this. Karkat couldn’t stand seeing Dave the way he was since the end of the game, since the death of his brother. Even if Dave had a love-hate relationship with his brother, he was still the only one to feel the effects of losing him so long afterwards. He wasn’t about to make the others keep going if they didn’t want to, but Karkat wasn’t going to stop, he was going to keep going for Dave’s sake. Sure, he could only get one wish, but, no one said the wish couldn’t be long and have a lot of requests.

“If you want…..” she stares at him. “You can go back…….to earth. You can take the others with you if you want. But, I’m not stopping.”

“Wha…..what? Karkat are you insane!? Nepeta was killed, you were nearly killed! Is it really worth it, Karkat?” she asks as she kneels down in front of him, the said troll then looks at her and nods. “Why?”

“Because Terezi……..none of them deserve to live their lives, without the people who took the time out of their own, to raise them. They don’t need to live a life like how we did. You can go back, but I am not going to stop until I beat Kim.” He explains to her, sighing the female troll rubs the back of her neck.

She knew, that he knew, that there was no way she was going to let him go alone. He was her friend and she loved him way too much to let him risk his life alone. That wasn’t right, especially when it was for a selfless reason. She then moves to sit next to him and leans against his shoulder, he then lets his head rest on top of hers. Both of them watching as Dave, Jade, John and Rose talk amongst themselves, and watched as Tesla would answer their questions or statements every now and then.

“You’ve really come to like them.” the teal blooded troll tells Karkat who sighs.

“Yeah, but your one to talk.” He mumbles, sighing, he lifts his head and watches as Tesla goes into her dragon form and uses her tail to pin John to the ground, causing the other teens to laugh. “What do you make of her?” he asks, Terezi looks up at him with confusion before turning to look at the monster, she had to admit, she was oddly……clam about her old co-workers coming after them, and the fact that none of them really attacked her was strange too. “She seems way too relaxed. Despite everything that’s happened.”

“Way too relaxed. You don’t think she’s planning anything do you? Like, Kim sent her to kill us all in the middle of the night or something?” she asks, the other troll’s eyes narrow as he glares at the dragon who was now letting John swing off from her tail. She didn’t give off any signs of wanting to do that, but she was still way to relaxed all things considered. Sighing he looks down at his shoes.

“Not exactly sure…..but then I wouldn’t put it past her. Kim is a smart one, but I doubt she would do something so obvious. And I’m sure Tesla wouldn’t have helped with Sligo if she was planning to kill them.

“Hey, who are they?” Tesla asks, still in her dragon form, turning around Jade smiles as she sees three figures walking towards them. Waving she runs over to meet the said three figurers.

“Jake! Roxy! Jane!”

“Jade!”

“Hello there Jade!” Jane greets with a smile and a wave of her hand.

“Jadey!! Oh my god! Look at you!! You’re not as short as you used to be! And your dog ears!! They’re gone too!” Roxy says as she pulls the girl into a hug and spins her around before setting her down on the ground, she squeals loudly as she sees Dave, Rose, and John standing behind Jade. “Oh my god, look at you, John, Dave! You’ve grown!” John blushes and chuckles as Dave shrugs.

“I guess. I mean, I look no different now, than I looked two years ago. Maybe an inch or two taller, but that’s it. Egbert here had a fucking growth spurt.” The pale, blond haired teen explains as he looks at the black haired teen who blushes and looks away. “Anyway, it’s been a while. How have you three been holding up?”

“Great! All three of us moved to Jake’s island and we’ve been living there ever since.” Jane explains with a smile.

“That’s great! Hey, maybe we should do that.” John explains as he looks at his small group of friends, Dave then shakes his head. “Huh? Why not Dave?”

“No offense to any of you, but, I like my privacy. And I can only handle so much Egbert.” Dave teases with a smirk on his face.

“Hey!! I am not terrible to be around I’ll have you know!” Dave chuckles as he friend puts him in a headlock and ruffles his hair. Watching the silliness of the younger teens, Jake, Jane and Roxy laugh. Looking past them Jake gets a shocked look.

“Oh golly! I’m sorry we totally just ignored our other traveling companions.” He states as he walks past them and up to the two trolls and Tesla who was still in her dragon form. Smiling he comes to a stop in front of them. “Hello there mates. It’s good to- Oh my, your hurt!” Jake states as he kneels down in front of Karkat who stares at him. “Are you doing alright?”

“Yeah, im fine. How the hell are you guys here though? And where’s the fourth guy?” he asks, Jake then frowns as he looks away. “Don’t tell me he was already taken out.”

“What? Good heavens no! As soon as we entered the medium…….he just……..up and left. We haven’t been able to get a hold of him lately.” Hearing that Karkat frowns and turns his gaze back to the ground. Up and left? Did he have a death wish? Wondering around right now while Kim was after them wasn’t a good idea. She was ruthless and she didn’t care much about the fact if you were a threat to her or not. “Hey mate, judging by the look on your face, I’m assuming that we should get a hold of him and try to get him here.” looking up Karkat nods.

“Well no shit. It’s never a wise idea to wonder off alone without some sort of guidance. At least these guys had us to tell them and you guys had UU at least. But, that friend of yours? Right now, hes on his own and that’s not safe. Especially now, we have an enemy that’s worse than Jack. Your friend could very well be attacked at any given moment. Strider legend to back him up or not.” He explains, hearing the last part, Roxy stares at him.

“How do you know about that?”

“You know about it?” Dave asks, Roxy sighs as she rubs the back of her neck. Shit, she didn’t mean to say anything, but Dirk had told her about it a while ago before he suddenly stopped talking to everyone. He told her everything about the legend, at first she didn’t know what to think or what to even say to all of it. Dirk had promised her that it was true, that he had learned about from an old scrap book his bro had left behind. Looking at Dave, Roxy knew very well that he had questions for her, but she also promised Dirk that she wouldn’t say a word about it to anyone. “Roxy? Please, you have to tell-“

“I can’t do that. I promised that I wouldn’t tell anyone about it. I’m sorry.” She explains, Dave sighs, and he figured that whoever told her made her promise that. But, there was no harm in trying right? Nodding he looks at Karkat, the troll looked just about ready to roll. Walking over he lets the troll slings is arm over his shoulders, his right hand coming up to grip the other male’s wrist and his left arm wrapping itself around the red blooded troll’s waist. “Going already?”

“Shouldn’t you rest more Mr. Vantas?” Jane asks, the troll shakes his head.

“Nah. I’ll be fine. We should get moving, it’s not safe to stay in one place for too long. Right Tesla?” the said girl nods. Looking over Jake smiles.

“Well, again, how rude of us. We haven’t introduced ourselves. I’m Jake English, pleased to meet you.” He introduces Tesla then goes back into her human form, causing the teens to stare at her with shock.

“I’m Jane Crocker,”

“Roxy Lalonde. How did you….” She trials off, Tesla smiles slightly as she points at the necklace around her neck with the small stone.

“This stone allows me to go in between human and monster form. It’s very handy. I’m leading these guys to Karter.” Jane then stares at her with confusion.

“Karter? Who is that?” she asks.

“ **She’s Sburb’s Memory Compositor Knight. If one defeats her, she will grant you any wish you want without consequence. It’s almost too good to be true, but, it’s true. She’s only ever been beaten once and that was by Dave’s brother.** ”

“Oh, hey. Didn’t think I would hear from you so soon.” Dave greets, as the other teens look around for the source of the voice. “Don’t bother guys. He’s only projecting his voice. I have no idea who he is, or how he looks like.”

“He does sound oddly familiar though.” Jake mumbles, Roxy and Jane nod, but say nothing more.

“ **Yeah, I didn’t think I would actually need too again for a while, all things considered. But, seeing you now have a few more traveling companions, you’ll have to be more careful. Kim isn’t going to like this at all. Knowing her she’s probably already sent a bunch of her goons out after you. So, I suggest you get moving. Dave, I’ll talk to you later.** ”

“Alright dude. Later.” Dave says as the voice fades, sighing he looks at the others and smiles. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Jane responds as they all start walking.

000

“My, you are most certainly being elusive aren’t you? Perhaps it’s best if you just meet up with them.”

“Nah, Chief knows exactly what’s he doing. Im just shocked that you managed to find us. I mean, we were under the impression that we were hiding pretty well.” Hearing that, a human teen sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. “Come on Chief! Don’t worry about it!”

“Indeed, it’s quite fine. We do not mind following your………..Orders? Favors? Plans? Doesn’t matter what you wish to call it. So long as we are able to complete our objective, I guess what it’s called doesn’t matter. After all, we all have one common goal and that is to kill Miss Kim Karter. But, we can-“

“Hahahahaha!! Oh. My. God. Kankri, don’t you ever just stop talking so much?”

“Meenah.” The said human warns, causing the girl to frown.

“Alright, Alright. Sorry. It’s not like hes gonna die if I tell him-“

“Meenah.” He warns again, this time glaring at her slightly before turning to fully look at the trolls standing behind him. “Ignore her Kankri.”

“Oh, please do not fret for my sake, Mr. Strider. I do not mind. It has always been this way, and quite frankly I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’ve grown fond of it. Consider it how she shows her affection to our team.”

“Ah Fuck. Kankri how do you always manage to make me feel like shit whenever you say somfin like that?” Meenah asks as she places her hands on her hips, the male troll looks at her and shrugs. She laughs and walks to up to him before pulling into a headlock and ruffling his hair. “You crazy puffer!”

“OW! Meenah, please refrain from doing this. It’s quite painful.”

“Hehehehe. Oh Kankri, at least it’s her just being nice.” Meulin explains with a smile, the other troll nods once Meenah finally let’s go of him. “Oh! Dirk, when are we gonna get a chance to meet them in person?” she asks excitedly, the said male looks at her then away before sitting down on the ground.

“Don’t hold out on us Chief. You got something big planned don’t ya?”

“Well, you can be the judge of that Cronus. Im just going to wait. But, we should probably find a different place to hide. After all, Kim Karter isn’t a gal to mess with.” The orange eyed teen explains as he feels Cronus sit behind him, so he leans back against the taller male’s back, he could feel a chuckle emanate from him.

“You never cease to amaze us Dirk.” Rufioh says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Oh, I know. And you will only continue to be amazed as this progresses. If I’m going to be stuck in this god for saken game again, I might as well have some fun with it. And help out my bro too.” he explains to them. Kankri nods.

“Hahaha. Man, you are one fucked up kid. You act as if they had this coming to them. Im shocked that you even left them considering how protective you are of the girls on your team. Oh, Wait, sorry, ex-team right?”

“Looks like you forgot how many irons he has in the fire, Latula.” Porrim explains to her, the girls giggle as Dirk smiles at them.

“Irons? Nonsense, I have no irons in the fire.” He says as he leans more heavily against Cronus. Closing his eyes he sighs.

“Your body still needs rest obviously. Just go to sleep and we’ll move once you’re awake.” Aranea says as she crouches down next to him and gently runs her hand through his hair, smiling he nods. “Don’t worry, im sure Cronus has no issue with being your pillow.”

“None what so ever Chief. Just get some sleep.” And with that, the orange eyed teen nods as he drifts off into sleep. Smiling, Kankri crosses his arms over his chest and looks over at Kurloz.

“Be sure to keep an eye out? Knowing Karter, she might be look for our precious human here.” the taller troll nods as he then turns and walks out of the room. Sighing, Cronus blows out a puff of smoke as he looks up at the ceiling. “You seem a little unsure about us helping them out.” Cronus then looks at the other troll from the corner of his eye.

“Well, when we first found Dirk, it’s not like he was doing so hot. Chief was like, rock bottom bad. And because of one human. Quite frankly, I rather him not have any kind of interaction with him.” he explains as he sighs. He wasn’t going to lie, he had grown quite close to the teen since he stumbled on their hiding spot. A protective instinct he would call it. “But, whatever rocks his boat. If he wants to help them, then we will lend a hand. But I am not, going to stand that guy trying anything.” Cronus warns Kankri who nods in understanding.

“Yes of course. But, don’t do anything rash Cronus. Those humans and two trolls are to be helped and protected for as long as it takes until they reach Miss Karter and defeat her.” He warns the other troll who sighs and blows out a stream of smoke before nodding slowly.

“Yeah, Yeah. I know.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Wakey, Wakey Mr. Prince.” Groaning, Dirk opens his eyes and is met with Meenah standing over him. And she had his shades propped on her head just in front of her horns. “About time. Come on!! We gotta get going. Or do you have somefin to do?” she asks, the teen rolls his orange hues before he sits up and cracks his neck.

“No, I don’t. Why do you have my shades?” he asks, he looks around and he could have sworn he had fallen asleep against Cronus. Looking up at Meenah, she was holding out his pointed shades, reaching up he takes them and places them back over his eyes before he gets up on his feet. “Where-“

“Cronus and Kankri went to help Kurloz deal with a problem that’s come up. They should be back soon. But, we should start getting ready to leave.” She explains, nodding the human walks past her and down a hallway before entering a much larger room that contained three bookshelves, (Which were now all empty, probably because the trolls where packing and taking the books, which was a good thing.) he could see the rest of the trolls In the room chatting away while gathering a few things. All of them getting ready to head out.

“Hey guys.” Dirk greets.

“Ah! Good morning dear.” Aranea greets as she hands Rufioh a stack of books. “You slept through the whole night. Not a peep out of you. Are you feeling refreshed?” she asks kindly, walking over to her, he starts to help her pick up some books on the floor.

“Yeah, when did Cronus carry me to my room?” he asks.

“Hmm…about an hour after you fell asleep. Something came about so he and Kankri had to rush out. But, not before tucking you in of course.” Hearing that Dirk blushes and continues to wordlessly pick up the scattered books, Aranea giggles. “Oh Dirk. You know we all spoil and look after you. Consider yourself our…….brother? Son? Is that the phrases you human’s use?”

“Well, when you become super close to someone you’re not actually related to, the title we give each other is usually bro or sis.” He explains to her as he finishes picking up the books and handing them to Rufioh who ruffles his hair before walking off.

“Ah I see. Well then, consider yourself my child then. Seeing I am far older than you.” Dirk chuckles as he nods.

“Will do mom.”

000

Sighing, John watches Dave walk ahead of him. His best friend had been oddly quite lately. Well, since he snapped Sligo’s neck actually. And last night the red eyed teen had woken up screaming, thus successfully scaring the other teen’s awake thinking they were under attack. But, as soon as John noticed the screams were coming from Dave, he rushed over and woke the teen up. The Knight ended up clutching John’s shirt tightly for a few minutes before calming down enough to let him go and apologize for waking everyone.

No one was really angry, just worried about him. Well, expect Tesla, she didn’t seem to care at all. Then again, it seemed as if she was trying to stay neutral with this whole thing. Which, John could understand, but she was a little mean about Nepeta’s death. He wished that she was little nicer about it, but that would be asking too much of her seeing she was only tagging along with them to get to Kim just like them.

“You seem to have a lot on your mind John.” Turning to look at his left, Jade was walking next to him. She too had her gazed fixed on Dave’s back. “Is it about Dave?” she asks, looking up at the blue eyed male who sighs and nods. “He’s been a little sad lately huh? I mean, more so now that we are back in the game.”

“Yeah. It could be because hes finding things out that his brother probably knew and never told him. He was the only one of us who didn’t have a total loyalty or hero worship towards his brother. Or even a blind love for him. But still, that was his brother and he did still love him.” John explains, and he had a point. Dave was the only one to later question the methods of which his brother raised him by, and aggressively so. He had no delusions about his guardian, he knew that his bro was using non-traditional methods to raise him. “Still, you can tell that he misses his brother a lot. I mean, sure, we all miss our guardians and such, but no one like Dave.”

“Of course. Parents is one thing. A brother is a whole different story.” Turning to their left they see Tesla walking next to them her hands at her sides. “Siblings are much closer to you than your parents are. And especially closer when they are the ones who raised you. My oldest sister raised me before she was killed along with the rest of my kin. Losing her was the worst feeling in the world, don’t misunderstand, I was upset about losing my mother and father, but nothing like how upset I was over losing my sister.” Tesla tells them.

That’s right, Sligo had said something about trolls killing her family, but he didn’t think that it was true, but hearing her talk about her families’ murder, he had to begin to wonder, was Karkat’s race really responsible for such a thing? John wanted to ask him if it was true, but he didn’t feel like he had a right to ask something like that. Tesla then chuckles as she sighs.

“It’s a long, complicated story.” She states, nodding John looks back at Jade who shrugs.

“Hey! Don’t fall too far behind!” looking, they could see the rest of the group a good ways ahead of them, waiting for them to catch up. Dave had his hands stuffed in his pockets, his head was tilted down a little, and he seemed to be zoned out. Either trying to get a hold of that voice they had heard. Karkat rolls his eyes. “Come on! We don’t have time for waiting!!” he scolds, smiling sheepishly, John nods as he, Jade and Tesla pick up the pace to catch up to the group.

000

“Alright, here we are. The only time you will need the gas masks are when we go to the lower levels of this place, but I doubt we will need to.” Dirk explains as he walks over to the edge of the building. He hadn’t been back to this place in a long time, nor did he think he would ever come back either. Turning around he could see the group of the trolls looking around in wonder. “Welcome to LOTAK.”

“LOTAK?” Mituna asks Dirk smiles at him and nods.

“Land of Tombs and Krypton. It’s my planet here in the medium. We should be just fine here. The living skeletons aren’t a problem either. Only on the lower levels actually. So we’re completely safe up here.”

“What a strange planet for a human.” Meenah says as she jumps slightly, looking behind her she could see flashes of lighting? But, those clouds aren’t rain clouds. “What’s with-“

“Plasma. Not sure why it sounds like a thunder storm is rolling in though. But, it’s whatever.” The orange eyed teen explains, yawning a little he sighs and rubs his eyes, chuckling Cronus walks up next to him and stares out at the planet. This seemed like a lonely place, too lonely for a kid when he first arrived here. He wondered how he faired here when he first entered the game.

“How the fuck do you stand living in a place like this?” Meenah asks as she looks around.

“It’s not that bad. I liked it. I got to think over a lot of things, got to sort out a few things too. When you’re alone, you contemplate over a lot and question a lot. And sometimes, you get the answers to those questions when you have so much time to think when you’re alone.” He states, Kankri sighs a little. He could hear the sad, lonely undertone in his voice as he explained himself. The red blooded troll then looks over at the other trolls who all were staring at the blond haired male with slight sadness.

Clapping his hands loudly together, everyone turns to look at Rufioh who was smiling. He then motions for them to head into the blond haired teen’s apartment which they all helped make bigger so they all could fit. Nodding Dirk follows the much bigger troll into the house, if there was one thing Kankri was thankful for, it was that Rufioh was good at distracting Dirk from the dark corners, and thoughts from his own mind. Smiling he follows after the two with the others following. But Kankri comes to a stop feeling someone grab his elbow, looking behind him he could see a worried look on Aranea’s face.

He waits to ask her what was bothering her until all of the others were in the house. “What is it?” he asks, she sighs as she walks over to the edge of the building and sits down, walking over Kankri sits down next to her. He knew that she was thinking about Dirk’s state of mind. The kid was still struggling to get over that Jake human, and he wasn’t so sure if he was getting over him at all, even if it was slowly, but he highly doubted it. “Aranea?”

“I’m having…visions? Weird Dreams filled with nothing but of images of us losing our precious Dirk.” Hearing that the other troll stares at her in shock. “They all also show the death of the smaller Strider, Dave was it?” he nods.

“Aranea, how long have you been having these kinds of dreams? And how detailed are they? Please, you have to tell me, because if there is a way to prevent it, then we should act quickly.” she sighs and shakes her head.

“They are blurry, but every time I have them, they are clearer and clearer then the last one. In the latest one, Karter tricks our little human into going against Dave and his friend’s. He gets struck down, but not after he strikes down Dave. I don’t think this would be something even the clouds on Prospit could have ever shown.” She explains, hanging her head low.

Kankri couldn’t believe what he was hearing, these visions? Dreams? Where they really that bad? If they had any truth to them, that meant that he had to keep a very close eye on Dirk and he had to make sure that the orange eyed teen kept in contact with Dave as much as possible too. Sighing he rubs the back of his neck. He just wished that Dave’s brother hadn’t wished for what he did, maybe then all of this would have been much easier, but no, he just had to go and make that kind of wish and make their lives a lot harder than it needed to be. Shaking his head he runs his hand through his short black hair. He had no idea what to do now.

“Kankri, I think it’s best we go deal with Karter for them. And wish for them to go back to earth and make sure they can never return here.” hearing that the troll looks at her and then back at the sky. Maybe, that was a much better plan then letting Dave’s group handle her. But then again, she was known to kill Trolls viciously and without a second thought as well. “What should we do?”

“I say we just keep this to ourselves for now. Let’s not worried about it for the time being. Let’s go inside and help them set all of the books up.” Nodding the female trolls stands up and follows him into the house. Once inside, they could see Dirk sitting on the ground with the other trolls watching him intensely, which was strange to the two. “Um, sorry to in-“

“Shush.” Cronus cuts in, Kankri glares at him but says nothing more as he turns to look at Dirk who had his shades sitting on the ground, his eyes closed. “Something’s happening and Dirk was thinking it could be seri-“

“It’s Dave and the others.” Dirk suddenly speaks up as he reaches down and places his shades on.

“ **About time I got a hold of you.** ” Dave says, Dirk chuckles.

“Sorry, I was doing a few things. Which is why I said I’ll talk to you later. But, that’s beside the point. Right now, you and you and your friends need to hurry up and get out of that place as soon as possible.” Dirk explains, as he stands up and stands in front of a window, his back turn to the trolls, all of them still keeping their gazes on him.

“ **Alright, why? Do you know something we don’t?** ” Dirk sighs as he rubs the back of his neck.

“I know a lot you guys don’t know or only wished to know. It comes with the benefits of knowing Prospit dreamers. And I mean more than the ones you have with you. I got a group of 12 that are both Derse and Prospit dreamers’ kiddo. You need to get out of there, ASAP. Karter is planning something and you nor your friends will live if you stay there.” Dirk explains, turning around, he motions for Cronus and Kankri to follow him outside, nodding Cronus follows the blond, Kankri turns around and looks at the other trolls.

“We’ll be back. For now, you guys stay here and keep an eye on the place, Kurloz,” the mute troll looks at him. “No is to enter here, and those here, are not to leave.” He nods, nodding back Kankri quickly follows after the human. Outside he could see the teen had his gas mask in hand and Cronus was looking at his own.

“ **What? Are we that much of a threat to her? Why would she send her top guy after all of us?** ” Dave asks, Dirk could hear the worry and slight panic in his voice, the orange eyed teen felt bad for having to scare the teen so much by telling him a little white lie, but it was the only way to get them out of the area so that he, Cronus and Kankri could intercept Black and Silver Cat without the group ever seeing them.

“Not so much as a threat as a bother. She just hates it when things don’t go her way. That’s all. But go. Now.” and with that Dirk then turns his attention to the two trolls. Both of them giving him a look of slight confusion, they didn’t know why they were heading down into the lower levels of the planet, but they knew that it was because they needed to leave this planet to where the others were. “Looks like we’ll have to handle those pesky felines.” Laughing, Cronus pulls out his lighter and lights up his cigarette. Blowing out a stream of smoke he smirks before nodding and placing the glass mask on along with Kankri.

“Lead the way chief.”

000

“Dave! Slow down! Why are running!?” John asks as he and the others attempt to keep up with the red eyed teen. Growling, Tesla goes into her dragon form, flies ahead of Dave and lands in front of him, causing the teen to come to a halt. Panting, John leans against Dave who turns to look at him and the others, all of them trying to catch their breaths, he suddenly felt very guilty for forcing them to keep running, but at least they had gotten away from the general area, so he guessed they could stop for now. Sighing he turns around completely and lowers his gaze to the ground.

“S-sorry. It’s just, that voice we all heard told me that we needed to get out of there. I probably should have said something ahead of time.” Dave apologizes rubbing the back of his neck, smiling Rose shakes her head.

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just focus on catching our breaths and such.” She mumbles, nodding he looks at Tesla then walks up to her, she was still in her dragon form, seeing him she lowers her head.

“Yes?”

“Can you let me climb on your back? I need to take a look where we were coming from.” Tesla then stares at him with a skeptical look. “Please? Just for a few minutes.” Sighing, she lowers herself and Dave smiles and nods in a silent thank you as he climbs on her back.

“Dave, what are you doing?” John asks, the red eyed male looks at him and looks back down the road.

“Checking something. Alright, let’s fly Tesla.” Nodding the dragon gently takes off into the sky and looks at the teen on her back as she gently flaps her wings, keeping them in the air and in that same place.

“So, what are you checking for?” she asks, the teen then stares out to the distance for a moment before answering the girl.

“I have a feeling….that the voice I can talk to, is out there, doing something.” He says, narrowing his eyes, he really couldn’t see much, but at he had a feeling he would be meeting the guy sooner or later. But he wouldn’t be leaving this game until he did. He then looks at Tesla. “Alright, we can go back to the ground. Thank you.” Nodding the girl then lands gracefully and lower herself, allowing the male to climb off.

“Find anything?” Rose asks as she walks up to the red eyed male who shakes his head. “Perhaps the owner of the voice hasn’t arrived yet. Did you want me to go with you to go investigate? We could just tell these guys to wait here.” she explains, Dave then sighs as he looks over at the road.

Should he and Rose go check it out? He wasn’t so sure if it was a good idea all things considered. That voice had warned him to run and get out of there as soon as he could. Was he really willing to put his sister’s life at risk? More so then it was already anyway, sighing the red eyed Knight looks at Rose and shakes his head. “And why not? Weren’t you the one who wanted to find out the owner of that voice you keep hearing? All we know is that it sounds vaguely familiar to Jake and the others. But that is it, aren’t you just a little as to who this person is? Because, I know I am. And quite a bit too.” she explains, Dave groans, of course he wanted to know who this dude was, but he was more worried about keeping his current friends alive.

“Of course I want to know. But, god damn it Rose. I rather keep you and the others alive. That’s my top priority. I mean, if I had it my way, we would still be running. But you guys aren’t used to running without brakes so yeah. There goes that plan right out the fucking window. And it doesn’t help that we’ve already lost Nepeta.” Dave snaps, causing Rose to stare at him with shock.

What had gotten into the red eyed teen, Rose wasn’t sure, but she was sure that all of this was frustrating him. Finding out that all of Kim’s monsters knew about his brother’s wish and wouldn’t say a word about it. Getting a shocked look, she then looks at the teen. Could it be that perhaps coming back into the game was affecting his state of emotion and mind more so than he let on? And if so, just how much and what was really stressing him out so much? Dave noticing her look, he frowns and hangs his head low.

“Fuck, sorry Rose.” He mumbles as he rubs the back of his neck. Sighing Rose walks up and stands in front of him, the red eyed boy stares at her nervously.

“Dave. Don’t lose yourself.” Hearing that his brows knit close together in confusion.

“Wh-“

“Promise me no matter what happens, you won’t lose yourself. Please Dave……..” Rose practically begs as she grabs the taller teen’s hands and squeezes them. Hearing the tone in her voice the Knight couldn’t help but feel guilty for snapping at her, the teen nods. “I need to hear you promise.”

“I promise, Rose.” He nearly whispers, smiling a little she the hugs the teen tightly, pulling away before the other could hug her back. Giving him a nod, she then walks past him and heads back over to the group sitting on the ground. Sighing he looks over down the road and his eyes narrow as he sees what he thought was a shine in the distance. Shaking his head, he turns and walks over to his friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Letting out a hiss, Black Cat circles around Dirk who keeps his gaze fixed on the feline as he slowly turned his body to make sure he never had his back to it. he could have sworn that this cat wasn’t this big the last time he had saw it, then again, seeing it on a computer screen and in person where two different things. Taking a quick glance to his left, he could see Kankri and Cronus easily keeping Silver Cat from getting past them and ahead of them. There was no way the blond was going to let these things go after his brother and the others. Dirk growls as he quickly flashsteps in front of Black Cat who had almost gotten past him and then he swings his sword at the monster, nicking the said monster’s ear. He could hear it let out yelp before it moves back away from him and use its paw to rub at the cut.

“Dirk watch it!” turning around he was forced to hold his blade out horizontally to keep Silver Cat from biting him. Dirk smirks as a bullet hits the silver colored cat in the shoulder, causing it to cry out in pain before jumping off of the strider who sits up and jumps back. Looking up at him Silver cat gives him a toothy grin.

“I said leave. Showing your sharp, pearly whites, is not you leaving.” Dirk warns, he knew very well that these creatures understood every single word that left his mouth. Silver Cat then growls.

“ **Pearly….whites?** ” it mimics, Dirk rolls his eyes behind his shades. That was probably what he hated most about Silver Cat other than it’s Chainsaw like claws. It could perfectly mimic someone’s voice, and it was smart enough to put phrases and words together to trick a person. Much to his shock both Silver Cat and Black Cat turn tail and head back the way they came, once the orange eyed teen was sure they were gone, Dirk let’s out a sigh before relaxing. He turns to look at Kankri and Cronus. They seemed fine, but Cronus had a large cut on his forearm from Silver Cat.

“Cronus,” the said troll looks at him, the angered look that could kill gone in a split second as he turned his attention to the human. He looked completely innocent now, as if he wouldn’t hurt a fly. “Your arm.” Looking down at his arms, Cronus could see the large cut, Dirk and Kankri watch carefully for his reaction as his purple colored blood leaked out from the wound. They could hear an annoyed huff.

“Shit, well, that’s that. Now what?” he asks as he looks down at the blond haired teen who was staring at nothing in particular. “Dirk? Hey, Chief!”

“Huh? What?” he asks, Cronus sighs as he shakes his head. He worried for the blond haired teen and quite a bad habit of spacing out and it was because the wheels in his head never stopped turning. He was always constantly thinking about things, and always making strategies, and coming up with one hundred and sixty ways out of a situation plans too.

“Now what? Should we head back to LOTAK? Or go ahead a bit to check on Dave?” Kankri asks, the orange eyed male then takes a moment to think. “Dirk?” he could hear the teen sigh.

“No. let’s head back. They don’t need to know that I’m the one helping.” Dirk explains as he turns and begins to walk away. “Besides…..the time will come when I’ll have to deal with Tesla….”

“Why not just tell Dave about her now? Save him the heartbreak of him losing his friends and shit?” Cronus asks as he and Kankri follow the teen. They didn’t understand him sometimes, he would help the teens, but when it came to Tesla, he knew that she was just helping them get killed one by one. She was just moving things along faster. Dirk knew her plan, but why didn’t he want to tell Dave and the others was beyond their knowledge. He was unpredictable and still kept to himself about a lot of plans he would make. They supposed that’s what made him dangerous compared to other humans, then again, they guessed that was one of the things defined him as a Strider. He was strange for a human, sighing, Kankri follows the teen along with Cronus.

000

“Watch your step.” Jake warns as he takes very careful steps along the narrow path. “And, my good mates, don’t look down.” He warns, this causes Dave to frown. How are you going to say not to look down? The first thing the red eyed male wanted to do was look down, but instead he looks up seeing a shadow over them. He smiles a little seeing Tesla safely transferring the girl’s across this stretch of road. Tesla had offered to give all of them a ride one by one, but Jake being Mother fucking Jake English, wanted to walk across the road and for whatever reason, the boy’s had agreed to go with him. A spur of the moment thing which Dave regretted the instant he stepped on the dirt path. “How are the girls, Tesla darling?” he asks, the said dragon then flies down to his level and glares at him.

“One thing, do not, ever call me Darling again. And they are fine. I got them all to safety. Want a lift?” she asks, and Jake shakes his head.

“No way! Sorry little miss, but it’s not every day I get to go an dangerous paths like this, right chaps?” the green eyed male asks as he turns to look at the other then shake their heads, which Dave regrets once again as he watches her nod then fly ahead of them. “Alright, shall we continue?” nodding they continue to carefully walk down the road. John yelps as his foot slips, causing both Dave and Karkat to grab the blue eyed teen’s upper arm and pin him against the rock wall behind them. “Golly, be careful John!”

The teen nods as the other two then slowly let go of him. Dave then turns to look at Jake and freezes. This causes the green eyed male to stare at him with confusion. “Dave?” John calls, but the teen still refuses to move from his frozen spot. Slowly turning his head, Jake jumps slightly as he sees a large panther like monster standing on the road. His claws looked sharp and powerful enough to cut stone in half. Its tail wasn’t much different, and small, glowing gear designs littered its body, seeing this Dave couldn’t help but stare at the cat in awe. He had never seen something like that before. It almost looked cool and beautiful if he knew it wasn’t trying to kill him anyway.

“Don’t move Jake.”

“Geez, Im not sure if I could if I really wanted to mate.” Jake teases, the said panther then growls as it takes a step forward. Jake glares at the cat as he reaches for one of his Berettas. But he stops hearing it growl and watching as it raised its tail up. He knew that it was warning him, but why hadn’t it attacked them was beyond the green eyed adventurer. Then he notices its gaze wasn’t fixed on him, following it, he notices how it was staring right at the young Strider.

“Hey! Come on boys! We don’t have all day!” Terezi scolds, Karkat groans at the fact that she could even be that loud. Cursing under his breath, the green eyed teen quickly pulls out his gun and takes a few shots at the panther.

On the other side of the road, the girls all jump at the sound of gun fire, turning to look at each other. They knew that out of all of their boys, Jake was the only one with a firearm Tesla growls as she goes into her dragon form and allows Jade to climb on her back then take off into the sky and head to the others.

“Oh my god, Dave!!” Jade calls out as she sees the teen holding tightly to the edge of the road with is right hand, his left had a tight grip around John’s right, and john’s left was holding onto Jake while Karkat kept the panther away from the teens hanging over the edge. She then looks at the red blooded troll who had three long cuts going down his arm. “Tesla, get me down there.”

“Are you insane!? There is no way someone small like you can pull them up.” Tesla tells her, but regardless of her statement she lowers just enough for Jade to jump off and kneel down next to the red eyed male. “I’m going to go get Rose! Hang in there a little longer!” Tesla says as she flies back to the others.

“What the hell happened Dave?” she asks as she hears a roar, turning her gaze over to Karkat the panther was now repeatedly stabbing its tail into the ground in front of it. She then looks back at Dave, his arm was shaking from all of the weight he was trying to hold up. Reaching down, she grab’s the boy’s arm and tries to pull him up without much success.

“Don’t Jade! It’s too risky!” Dave warns, but the girl glares at him. “Jade, please don’t! You can end up falling over!”

“You can hardly hold yourself and them up! Shut up and let me help you!” she screams, groaning, Dave tightens his grip around John’s wrist, feeling him start to slip for a moment. “See!? My point exactly!” she scolds, nodding Dave looks at the other boys.

“How are you guys holding up!?” Dave asks, John then looks down and yelps.

“Um, I would be so much better, if I wasn’t hanging over what seems to be a bottomless pit!”

“Same here old chap.” Jake answers, Dave then places his foot against the face of the mountain and looks at Jade.

“Hey, do me a huge favor?” she nods. “Grab my hand as hard as you can and start to pull when I say so, okay?” she nods as she grabs the teens hand tightly, Dave couldn’t help but notice for a moment how small her hand was compared to his own. Sighing he looks at his foot and places it on a small rock that would act as a ledge. “Alright, pull Jade!” he says as he pushes off the rock, causing the other teen to pull, she whimpers feeling herself start to slide back.

“D-Dave, im not-“

“Don’t worry your doing a great job. Just keep pulling.” He tells her, nodding the girl does so, Smiling at the girl’s determination, the teen places his foot against the rock face again and pushes himself up. Dave smirks, he was far up enough to pull his other arm up just enough so that John could get Jake up to the small rock ledge so he could step on it. But he yelps as Jade loses her footing causing them to slide back down, but she quickly gains it back and holds on tightly to the boy’s hand.

“Shit, you okay Dave?” he groans a bit but nods. Looking Jade smiles seeing Tesla drop Rose off then fly over, grab the panther and take him to the other end of the road where Terezi, Roxy, and Jane where waiting. “Rose! Karkat help me!” rushing over, both rose and Karkat reach down and help her pull them up. Once on the ledge Jade hugs the boys tightly. Wincing slightly, Dave hugs the girl back before she pulls back and pats him down, checking for any wounds along with the others. “Oh thank god you’re okay!”

“Come on, the others might need a hand in handling that monster.” Nodding the teens get up and make their way to the other end of the road, once reaching there, Jade pulls out her Rifle and takes a few shots at the panther, causing it to jump back and roar at them. Suddenly Dave was pushing the green eyed girl’s firearm, he looks at the others and motions for them to lower their weapons. The young Strider could see their hesitation, but eventually they slowly lower their weapons. Nodding, Dave then steps in front of the panther who hisses. “Careful Dave.” Tesla warns.

But the teen ignores her as he moves closer to the large cat who eventually stops hissing and growling. Dave knew this monster wasn’t like the others they had encountered so far. If the red gears that littered its body where anything to go by at least. And it didn’t seem like it was trying to aim at him either, which was strange too. Going down on one knee, Dave holds out his hand to the cat like creature. Jake couldn’t help but tense up as he watches the young teen, he knew that Dirk would cut him to pieces if something happened to Dave and he could have prevented it. Suddenly the green eyed male gets a shocked look seeing all of the small gears on its body split and travel up to his shoulders and two large red gears appear there.

“Heheh….I knew it. You’re not like the other monsters.” Dave mumbles as he stands up, he and the monster then take a few steps back away from each other. Then the teen pulls out Caledscratch, the panther then lifts its tail. “Something tells me, if I beat this damn thing, he might lend us a hand. The rest of you should go ahead, I’ll catch up.”

“Oh no. fuck no. fuck that noise. I am not leaving you here.” Karkat growls, Dave then turns to look at him with a cold stare, the same kind he had when he had broken Sligo’s neck. The troll freezes at the gaze, he knew that the teen was deadly serious on doing this on his own. And by the looks of it, this monster only wanted to fight Dave. But he still didn’t trust leaving the red eyed male alone, not after Dave got that warning from that voice. “God fucking damn it, Dave…fine! Fuck. Let’s go guys.” Karkat says as he runs past the teen, Rose then looks at her brother who looks back at her with the same cold gaze. Shaking her head, she follows the rest of the group.

Turning back to the monster, Dave gives it nod, he smirks as the said cat nods back, taking a deep breath and exhaling, he charges at the panther, who charges back.

000

Bolting up from his bed, along with Kankri and Rufioh, Cronus looks around as a scream rips through the apartment, throwing the blankest off, and rushing out of the room he could see Meenah, Aranea, Drama, Porrim and Meulin where all standing in front of Dirk’s bedroom door, Meenah was attempting to rip the door off its hinges. The Bard of Hope could hear screams coming from in his room, rushing over he gently nudges the girls away as he then kicks in the door, and much to his shock, the teen wasn’t being attacked or anything, but he was laying on his bed, his back arching off the bed as he screamed out in pain.

“Dirk!” Rushing over Kankri grips the teen’s shoulder and shakes him “Dirk, wake up! You’re alright! Please, wake up!” suddenly, orange eyes snap open as he bolts up right, nearly butting heads with the troll, he was panting, and was slightly covered in sweat. Kankri then moves to sit in front of the teen as the rest of the trolls watched. Kurloz then hears something outside, glaring he motions for Rufioh to follow him, nodding the bigger troll follows the mute out. “Dirk…”

“K………Kankri…….?” He asks, as if to confirm that he was indeed awake, the troll nods, Dirk then lets out a sigh and leans against him, his whole body shaking. Kankri then wraps his arms around the teen, he could sense that he was far more upset then what he was showing. “F…….fuck……sorry I woke everyone up…….” He mumbles into the troll’s chest.

“Nonsense, we were very scared. We didn’t understand what was going on. But now that we do, what was that dream of yours about?” he asks, running his hand through the teen’s pale golden hair, Dirk takes a shuttering breath before he nuzzles his face against Kankri’s neck. Dirk seemed very shaken up by this dream, and that was a strange thing seeing he was always calm and collected. So to have a break down like this in front of everyone in the room, it was a big shock.

“It was just about the Batterwitch….nothing serious.” Meenah frowns as the words leave his mouth, shaking her head she walks over and stands next to him. He looks at her and he could see the glare she was giving him, silently demanding that he tell them about the dream. Sighing, Dirk curls himself closer to Kankri before he decides that he might as well tell the other troll about the dream. “It was when I was caught by the batterwitch. Kinda gets….never mind. Let’s not even……”

“Hey, no. No bottling this shit up. You got somfin to tell us so spill it.”

“Hey now doll, there is no need to try and force it out of the guy.” Cronus scolds her, she then frowns and looks away sighing the said prince looks at the human. “Maybe-“

“Hey, we got trouble.” Turning to the door, they could see Rufioh standing there, his weapon in hand, this causes Dirk to sit up right. “It seems that Kim has released the guardian monsters. Yours is standing outside as we speak. And let me tell you, if I ever get the chance to control that thing, I’ll die a happy guy.” He explains, throwing the cover off of himself, he grabs his sword and starts to walk out. The group of trolls following.

Once outside they get a shocked look seeing a large dragon laying down, staring at them, and patiently waiting for Dirk to arrive. It had hearts all over its body, the orange eyed teen then steps forward as the dragon stands up and the hearts split and converge on the dragon’s right and left ribcages. Dirk smiles as he tightens his grip around the blade’s hilt and braces himself for the dragon to attack him.

000

“Are we sure it was a good idea to leave Dave alone!?” Jade asks, worry evident in her tone as they continued to run. Jade then stops running and turns to look back, what if Dave needed help? Could he really handle that thing on his own? She jumps feeling someone grab her wrist and start to drag her down the road, forcing her to run along. “J-Jake?”

“Sorry Grandma, but we don’t have time to waste, Your Knight of Time is strong. Right no-“ he comes to a halt and growls as he sees a figure walking up to them, looking over at Karkat and Terezi, Jade could see that both had a look of shock on their faces. Which made her wonder, did they perhaps know who was walking up to them? Looking back at the figure she gets a scared look.

“Honk…Honk motherfuckers.”

“G-Gamzee….? You’re here…….how?” Karkat asks, the said troll merely smirks at him. The red blooded troll freezes. Something was wrong, this wasn’t the Gamzee he knew, whatever happened to him, this guy wasn’t someone they wanted to get into it with.

“Yeah, it’s me. Heard you were running around here with a couple of humans. And looks like the ‘hearsay’ wasn’t wrong. What are you doing here anyway?” he asks, the sickly grin still on his face, Jake growls as he hand goes right to his pistol. The troll notices the green eyed male’s movement and shakes his head. “I hope you know simple bullets aren’t gonna help ya much.” He warns Jake growls.

“We will see about that…” he mumbles, Jade then grabs his arm, a silent plea for him to not attack the troll, nodding Jake doesn’t take the gun from the hoister, but refuses to move his hand. Stepping forward, Rose holds up her needles and watches as the troll smirks and pulls out his clubs. She then turns to look at the others. “Rose?”

“Roxy, get them out of here.” hearing that the girl stares at the other blond with shock, she knew exactly what she was planning. The older female shakes her head, Rose glares at her. “Im not asking. Jade, get them out, now!” nodding, she then suddenly teleports them further down the road, grabbing Roxy’s hand, Jane forces her to start running, leaving behind the Seer of Light.

000

“Dirk watch it!” Cronus yells, Dirk then jumps out of the way before the dragon could slam him into a wall with its tail. Looking up Dirk then charges at it, using its tail he jumps on its head and stabs his sword into one of its horns, causing it to cry out in pain as it shakes its head, trying to get the teen off. “Dirk!”

The teen then groans in pain as the said dragon finally shakes him off and places its foot over the teen, pinning him to the ground looking up at the dragon Dirk couldn’t help but chuckle as he could see the gleam of his sword’s blade still embedded in its horn, this causes the said creature to look at him with confusion. Sighing, Dirk motions for it to lower its head, which it does, reaching up he grabs the hilt and pulls it out, removing its foot and backing away, the said fire breathing lizard stands on its hind legs and spreads its wings out then it lets out a roar.

Siting up, Dirk watches the creature in awe. He had read many stories and had seen many pictures of the guardian Monsters but he had never thought he would see them in person like this. Holding his hand out, the dragon leans its head down and presses it’s snout against his hand, Dirk felt a sense of happy, warmth from the simple gesture from the creature. He had been feeling lonely, sad since he and Jake broke up, the feeling only increased when the game ended and threw them all into one universe where they all could live together. He thought maybe if he and Dave lived together it would be just fine. and it was, but, eventually, Dirk moved out, telling Dave that he didn’t need his ‘Imitation’ of his older brother living with him when he was a strong, independent kid.

But, Dirk knew very well that Dave knew, he just wanted to get away from everything and everyone for a while. And the red eyed teen had no problem with that, he just hugged the teen, and told him to be safe. And that if he ever wanted to come back home, the doors would always remain open for him. Dirk then takes off his sunglasses with his free hand and stars into the dragon’s eyes, which where orange, much like his own. The only difference what that, the Dragon’s eyes held an unbreakable confidence, and self-worth. Two things that the teen had as of recently, lost.

“Fantastic work.” The teen could hear Porrim praise as she walks up next to him and kneels down. “Hes magnificent. A true embodiment of power, elegance, wisdom, and victory.” She says, the dragon purrs at her compliments, Dirk chuckles as he scratches under his chin. “So, what are you going to call him?” Dirk then smiles.

“He already has a name….Don’t you?” he asks, the dragon then rises its head before he nods. “It’s said in books that for Orange eye colored dragon’s the will is the color orange. These dragons bring in strength, confidence, and bravery. Fire dragons by nature, they move with quickness. They don't inflate ego's, they merely instill confidence.” He says, Porrim rolls her eyes as she watches him with fondness. He was such a nerd whenever he allowed himself to be and she found it cute. Turning his head, Dirk smiles as he sees the other trolls walk up and stand around him as they stare up at the creature. “What’s your name? And what makes you my guardian?” he asks, the dragon then lays down in front of him.

“Rugarth Protector of the Weak.” Rufioh smiles as he looks down at Dirk who had a confused look on his face. “Yes child. Protector of the Weak, meaning, you.” He says, Dirk then looks at the troll and motions for them to head back inside, sighing they nod and leave the teen alone with the monster, he then turns his head to look back up at the massive creature.

“How am I weak?” he asks, a tad bit bitter at being suggested that he was weak. The Dragon then uses its tail to point at his chest. The teen stares and reaches up, placing his hand over where his heart was supposed to be. “Oh……that is what you meant.”

“Yes Child of mine. It’s been frail and weak for quite some time now. Since the end of your ordeal here in the game.” Rugarth explains, Dirk frowns as he nods and keeps his glaze locked onto his hand. “Was the cause of the damage, the abandonment of that boy?” looking up Dirk frowns as he nods slowly. “You see….but that was only part of the damage, where did the rest come from? The knowledge of knowing your brother was killed by the Batterwitch? Then you felt as if you failed to keep your friends safe, and together like you had thought you were going to do?” Dirk then clenches the front of his shirt tightly as he listened to the words escape the Dragon. The said creature watches carefully as the teen lets the words sink in. “You are human. Not a machine. There is only-“

“So much I can fucking do. Yeah I know that. I don’t need the passive-aggressive AI shit anymore.” Dirk snaps, but the teen quickly realizes that he wasn’t talking to the AR anymore. He frowns, he had a suspicion that the lizard did that on with the intention to get that exact reaction out of him. “Wow….well, that….that was uncool of me.” Dirk mumbles, the dragon makes a grunting sound as he lowers his head. “Wow, holy crap sorry about that….”

“That reaction was one I was expecting, and intentionally caused. Child, you are holding too much pent up sadness and anger. Refusing to let it go, believing that it is for the better of those around you, and yourself.” The orange eyed creature explains, Dirk looks away from him, causing the dragon to nudge him, Dirk smiles slightly and scratch him under his chin. “You need not, carry all of those emotions.”

“Sorry, but I can’t like, not carry them. They are part of who I am.” The dragon lets out a low growl. Dirk sighs as he presses his forehead to the dragon’s, both now had their eyes closed. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. The two only pull apart when they both hear the rushed footsteps of the trolls running to them. “To what do I have the honor of having Miss Kim Karter pay me, Dirk Strider, a visit?” he asks, he didn’t need to open his eyes to sense the trolls all standing by him. Turning around he could see Kim standing there, her arms crossed over her chest. She had a glare on her face, on her left, Stood Black Cat, on her right was Silver Cat.

“Shut your mouth Strider. You know exactly why I’m here.” she states. Dirk glares at her. “Why are you getting in my way? Aren’t you Striders supposed to be like, solitary humans?” she asks, hearing that Dirk places his shades back on his face, as he looks back up at the girl who was still waiting for an answer. Sighing the blond haired teen stuffs his hands into his pockets.

“That’s what makes Dave and I strange.” He answers, suddenly he was on his back with her sitting on his stomach and holding a dagger to his throat. He could hear growls and gasps coming from the trolls behind him.

“Hey! Get off of him!!” Meenah yells, Dirk then holds up his hand, causing her to go silent. He then stairs into the girl’s eyes, he could see nothing but burning rage, and slight sadness. But, what did she had to be sad about?

“Listen here Strider, I have nothing against you. But I will take that Dragon, and then kill your little group of Troll friends. Then I’ll have you tied up and make you watch as I take the life of that little brother of yours. So I suggest you back off, got it?” she warns before getting up and jumping back from them, rushing over Rufioh helps the teen to his feet, the dragon was now growling at her while having its tail curled around the group. “That is the only warning you’re getting.” And with that, she suddenly disappears along with Silver and Black cat. Sighing Dirk looks at Aranea who was staring at him with worry. He smiles at her.

“Don’t worry, im not hurt. But now we have to be more careful…maybe move to a different planet. Like LoHAC.” Dirk explains as he lets Aranea cup his cheeks with her hands, the teen smiles, he knew that she was just making sure that he was fine. “Is that okay with you guys? Im sure Dave won’t even notice that we are there.” Dirk asks kindly, Cronus sighs as he nods.

“Alright, that’s fine. But do you think she would come back here?” he asks, Dirk then sighs as he leans into Porrim’s hand as she caresses his cheek. Suddenly, he felt a wave of dizziness hit him as he falls to his knees. “Dirk!?”

“Dirk, what is wrong?” Kankri asks as he kneels down next to him and holds him close to his body. The said Prince was leaning heavily against the bigger male, causing the red blooded troll to look up at Cronus who was looking down at them with worry. “Dirk?”

“Do not worry, it’s a result of establishing a mental connection with his brother.” Rugarth explains as he lowers his head and gently nudges the teen with his snout before using his tail to flick off the sunglasses on his face. Porrim then stares up at the dragon.

“Okay, but why is this only happening now?” she asks as she picks up the teen’s glasses before watching Rufioh pick up the blond bridle style. “As far as we know, he’s been doing this for a while. He first started with Jake back when they first entered the game.”

“Consider it a delayed reaction of sorts. Seeing he had so many splinters of himself, His mind was over stressed. Over time, his mind will heal. Not to worry.” The dragon finishes explaining as he motions for them to go back inside and go back to sleep. Nodding they walk back into the apartment.

000

“Fuck!” Dave curses as he rolls out of the way of the Panther’s blade like tail before it stabs into his stomach, getting up on his feet Dave stares at the Panther who stares back. Dave smiles as he lowers his sword and sits on the ground. The Panther then walks over to him and lays its head on his lap. Reaching down he pets its head. “You would give Bro a run for his money….” Dave mumbles as he continues to pet its head, the said Panther merely stared up at him. “You don’t happen to know anything about him do you….?”

“I cannot say that I do.” Dave then stares at the panther with shock, well, that answered one of his questions, and at least he now knew it was a girl. “But, I can say that I have seen him. Before your session was scratched.” She explained, Dave frowns as he stares down at the ground. “Yes, it was when his life had been taken by the demon. The blade was still embedded in his chest, I was shocked that no one had removed it.”

Dave sighs as he looks off to the side. He had wanted to, but he didn’t really want to pull it out, that would be messier, more blood, but he had tried to break it in half, a clean break. But, he didn’t think that he would bounce right off it. He could feel his eyes start to sting, the image of the older male’s body lying there in a pool of his own blood was still fresh in his mind. Taking a shuttering breath, Dave removes his glasses and wipes his eyes across his sleeve.

“Child, there is no need to try and fight those emotions,” looking back at the panther, she was now sitting up and staring at him. Her whole body relaxed as her tail swayed from side to side. “You’re very much like how the legend describes you all with the Strider name. You believe that hiding your emotions is the best way to handle things. When, even you know, that is not true.” She explains, Dave then once again turn his gaze to the right. He didn’t want to admit to the feline that she was right.

Bro had raised him to hide his emotions, keep them hidden beneath the surface. Even his Bro had lived by that, well, more so when he finally got older. When he was younger, his brother smothered him with nothing but affection. As he got older, Dave demanded he stop, and he did. Then, the strifes started getting harder. Eventually, he rarely saw his brother around the apartment. Dave jumps slightly as he feels the panther nuzzle her face against his, that’s when he realized the tears where streaming down his cheeks.

“Come, wipe those tears, and let us move on. We must catch up with your party.” She explains, Dave nods as he wipes away the tears and places his shades back on his face before he gets up and starts to run in the direction the others had gone off in.

000

Letting out a laugh, Gamzee watches as Rose struggles to stay on her feet, looking down at his feet, laid her right arm, he had managed to get a hold of her and rip it off, causing her to scream out in pain, with the amount of blood she had lost, it was a shock she wasn’t on the ground dying slowly. Chuckling he merely waits for her to attack him again. Looking up, Rose growls as she rises her left hand into the air, looking up Gamzee quickly jumps out of the way as a purple bolt of lightning hits the ground where he was once standing. He had to admit, the girl was good at keeping him a good distance from her.

The said troll smiles as he watches her fall to one knee as more blood spills from the wound. Laughing Gamzee walks up to her and stops to look down at her, glaring up she growls.

“Who sent you?” she asks with a growl, kneel down Gamzee tilts his head at her, Rose then gets a shocked look seeing a lock symbol on his forehead . “Karter…” she mumbles, suddenly he gets up and walks to her left, she could feel her body tense before she lets out scream of pain as she felt the muscles, blood vessels, bone and tendons in her leg rip and tear as he viciously tore off her left leg.

“ROSE!!” looking up she couldn’t help but stare in shock as Dave stood there, his whole body shaking as the panther from before crouched low to the ground, growling at Gamzee who was turned and facing him. Rose growls, noticing her vision start to become blurry, she could hear the red eyed male continuously call out her name, she smiles sadly knowing that there was no way she was going make it through his fight, suddenly she could see Dave charge at Gamzee with his sword in hand before he was easily tossed aside. Suddenly she felt the troll’s hands on her head.

Looking up, Dave gets a horrified look as he watches Rose stare at him then smile before Dave heard a sickening crack of her neck.


	13. Chapter 13

“ _ROSE!!”_ Shooting up from the couch, Dirk looks around frantically. He knew that he hadn’t imagined that scream.

“Dirk, are you alright?” turning to his left, he could see Porrim staring at him with worry. The teen then sighs as he nods. He knew that Porrim was well aware that he was lying, but bless her soul and heart she never pestered him about it unless she deemed it was the right moment to pester, and he supposed that right now it wasn’t the best moment to do such a thing. Suddenly she was grabbing a chair and sitting next to him. Perhaps he was wrong, perhaps she was going to pester him about it, but that thought quickly leaves him when she snatched his glasses off of his face and gently pushed him back down on the sofa. Her hand now gently running through his hair, causing him to relax.

He could then hear her start to hum a tune. Then she began to sing an all too familiar song.

_Things fall apart so easily;_

_They break away at the seams_

_And it seems_

_This is the life I was fated to lead_

_Dreams dead in the water_

_And you ought to let them pass_

_I wanted something better than this;_

_Than a postmortem kiss_

_And three years to miss you_

_But it seems that's all I'm gonna get;_

_It’s best to forget_

Dirk smiles slightly, his eyes becoming heavy as she continued to sing the lullaby. Turning onto his side, he nuzzles the pillow underneath his head.

_Last night I dreamt of you --_

_you were beautiful; amidst a sky of blue_

_It was only the two of us,_

_hearts beating synchronously_

_Do you feel for me?_

_I heard a song the other day;_

_it reminded me of the way_

_I love you_

_and how I never got to say that to you_

Smiling she continued to run her hand through his hair, she knew very well that singing and gently petting him always calmed him down. Leaning down, she kisses his forehead and finishes the lullaby.

_So many things I wanted to do;_

_so many dreams_

_left for dead in the water_

_drowned and gone; just smile and let them go_

_I wanted so much more_

_than a game we were born to lose_

_I wanted so much more_

_so much more for you_

Standing up and putting the chair back she walks back outside where the other trolls where. Turning his head, Cronus stares at her as she walks past him.

“Always the best Porrim.” He comments she smiles and pats his cheek as she comes to a stop in front of Kurloz.

“Please, I need you to do me a favor.” He nods. “Go stop Gamzee Makara.” Hearing that, the said troll glares and nods as he turns on his heel and heads into the house. Most likely to go use the transporter to get to Gamzee. Porrim then crosses her arms as she stares out at the high raising buildings that this planet seemed to have so much of. She knew that sending Kurloz to kill Gamzee was only to going to set Karter off beyond what words could ever even begin to describe. But she wasn’t going to let that little nut hurt Dirk’s younger brother either.

“You seem pretty upset doll.” Looking up at Rufioh she nods. “Something happen you wanna tell us?”

“Nothing that you all do not already know.” She states. The bigger troll nods. That’s true, whenever Dirk decided to get in contact with Dave, the other trolls could see what was happening to the small party, a strange, and useful ability they all gained when Dirk re-entered the game. Porrim and Kankri where the ones who mainly kept an eye on the other group while Dirk consecrated on talking to Dave. That way they knew if Dirk needed to cut the conversation short and let the teens get on their way. “That poor child.” She mumbles, Cronus frowns knowing she was talking about Dave. Even he had to admit, that troll Gamzee was one nasty dude for someone so young.

Cronus frowns as he closes eyes and the scene of the said troll fighting the seer of light appears in his head. There had to be a reason why the troll attacked them, especially seeing that he was a friend of the young Vantas, Cronus then lets out a low growl as he sees a lock symbol on the troll’s forehead. The said troll curses under his breath as he opens his eyes. He should have known, of course Karter would be able to control trolls, they were sorta like monsters.

“What’s with the face?” Meenah asks, Cronus then looks at the female troll and sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. “Oh mother glub. Im not gonna like the glubbing answer am I?” she asks Cronus shakes his head. “Well? Out with it!”

“Karter can control us.” He states simply, this causes the group to stare at him with shock. “That’s why Makara killed the Rose human.” He explains, sighing, Meenah curses under her breath.

000

The shaking of his hands wouldn’t stop, Dave dully noted as he was sitting on his knees in front of Rose’s dismembered, bloody body. He had tried shaking her, to see in a small amount of hope if she was just unconscious. His hands now covered in her blood, he didn’t even care for the fact that the Panther he had befriended was now fighting Gamzee, in an attempt to keep the red eyed teen safe. Reaches down, he gently and carefully lifts her up and holds her against his chest.

“R-Rose…..come on this isn’t funny.” Dave mumbles as he stares down at her limp body. “Rose, come on man! We gotta get going!” Dave states as he shakes her, not really caring much about the fact that blood was staining his clothes. Growling slightly, Dave shakes her again. “Rose, come on please! Open your eyes….please…”he whimpers, but he refused to let the tears run down his cheeks. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground looking up he could see the panther pinning him there, growling she uses her tail and pushes Gamzee away from herself.

“Ahh hell. What the fuck are you doing here?” Turning to look behind him, Dave’s blood runs cold seeing another, much taller troll standing behind him. Turning to look back at Gamzee, the smaller troll looked nervous, Dave jumps slightly as the taller troll then gently pulls him to his feet and gently pushes him to the panther. Dave merely stared at the troll, he kind of looked like Gamzee, only difference being that his horns where longer, he was wearing a skeleton outfit and his mouth was sewed shut. He also had a much gentler look in his eyes too.

But, that didn’t mean he was less nervous getting up, Dave looks between the new comer and Gamzee.

“ **Hey, calm down.** ”

“Wha-“

“ **Just shut the fuck up, and calm down dude! That’s Kurloz, a friend of mine. He’ll handle Gamzee, you go on and catch up with the others!** ” the voice scolds, Dave then turns to look at Roses body then back at his bloodied hands.

“I…I can’t leave her…I nee-“

“ **I swear to fucking god Dave! There is nothing you can do for her anymore! She’s dead, gone! You need to get out now! And god so help me, if you don’t leave, I’ll have another friend of mine take you to your friends! Kurloz, don’t kill him, bring him here to me. Go now!** ” nodding, Dave and the panther take off running past Gamzee who kept his attention on Kurloz.

“Im going to motherfucking kill you. I hope you know.” The taller and older troll merely rolls his eyes. Yeah, like that was gonna happen.

000

Sighing and letting his hand fall back to his side, Dirk turns to look over at Cronus who was having a conversation with Porrim. Suddenly he jumps slightly hearing his phone go off, pulling it out he sighs.

TipsyGnostalgic (TG) started pestering timaeusTestified (TT) at 8:18

TG: hey dirk....I know your probably not gonna respond but.....I just wanted to check on you we’ve all been pretty worried about you....get back to me yeah?

TT: Hey Ro-lal....thanks I guess for checking on me, but you don't have to. Im fine. Nothing’s happened.

TG: dirk! Hey! Wow.....umm....hi I wasn’t expecting you to respond

TG: are you sure you’re okay?

TT: Yeah

TT: perfectly fine. Just doing a few things.

TG: Dirky....you aren’t being reckless are you? I mean you’re being at least a little careful right?

TT: As careful as we can be in this place. Don’t worry Rox. How are Jane and English?

TG: fine both are pretty worried about you we just met up with Dave and his friends....they had one death already

TG: not sure what her name was though and I don’t want to ask

TT: I see

TT: well, are they doing okay? Dave I mean.

TG: hes been better but holding it together one of his other friends was wounded too but hes healing where are you at? Are you alone?

TT: Good to hear. And, no im not alone. I have a few Troll friends with me. I have to get going Roxy. I can’t promise that we'll talk again, but hopefully we’ll run into each other soon.

TimaeusTestified (TT) Ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic (TG) at 8:30

Dirk sighs as he turns his phone off, looking back up Cronus was now staring at Kurloz, watching the male sign to him. Tied at his feet was Gamzee, the younger troll seemed to be unconscious, walking over the taller male stops signing in favor for waiving, causing Cronus to turn and look at the blond haired male.

“Was it difficult?” Dirk asks as he kneels down in front of Gamzee, before he turns to look up at the much taller troll. He could see him shake his head, nodding he stands back up, turns and walks away. He had some unfinished business to attend to.

000

Coming to a halt, the panther turns to look at Dave who was staring back down the road. She could sense that the teen was distracted and wanted to go back for the sake of getting Rose’s body. The panther growls as she walks to him and stands in front of him, Dave jumps slightly and stares at her. Shaking her head, she pushes her head against his stomach causing im to take several steps back so that he wouldn’t fall straight on his back.

“W-what-“

“You have to keep going. I understand she was you sister in some way. But you have to keep running, im sure she wouldn’t want you to stay here.” she explains to the teen, Dave frowns and slowly nods, nodding back she nudges him again. “On my back little one.” Dave nods as he climbs on her back then she takes off running again.

“Do you have a name?” Dave asks suddenly, she knew that the boy was merely trying to keep rose off of his mind, and this was the best way he knew how to do so. The panther felt bad for the boy, she had just met him, but she had already grew to like him the moment she saw him. He looked strong, yet, frail. A quality rarely seen in the Strider bloodline. “Seeing I haven’t asked you….”

“I don’t have one. You can give me one of you like. We guardian monsters where crated for the sake of the players, to help and guide you once your Sprites released themselves or you released them. so, I am whoever you want me to be.” Dave nods, the feline knew that the boy was thinking of names for her. She supposed that he thinking about names was far better than thinking about Rose.

“Echo.” He states suddenly, the Panther then runs across a small stream and slows down until she comes to a complete stop. This was far enough that Dave wouldn’t be able to turn back. Crouching down she allows Dave to climb off her back before he collapses to the ground, he reaches up and removes his shades from his eyes. he lets them fall to the ground as he uses the heels of his hands to cover his eyes, he was trying so hard to fight off the tears. “Echo….that was a name Rose really liked….so….if you don’t mind….im going to call you Echo.”

000

GolgothasTerror (GT) Started pestering TimaeusTestified (TT) At 1:21

GT: Hello? Dirk are you there? Roxy told us you responded to her today.

GT: So, I guess I wanted to see if you would respond to me, even if she said she wasn’t so sure you would respond again.

GT: So, I guess, get back to me I guess.

TT: Oh, what a shock. Jake Motherfucking English contacted ME Dirk motherfucking Strider.

TT: to what do I owe such an honor? Surely this cannot be real

GT: Dirk! Hello there mate! Gosh im so happy you responded! How are you? I hope you’re alright, I was worried about you after you just took off like that when we entered again

TT: Oh, so it took you several days to actually contact me and ask how im doing? Well, let me tell you, im doing just fucking peachy English. I'm currently trying to figure out who the and where the fuck the idiot is who keeps fucking with my Brother is. And trying to make sure that this person doesn't take control of my troll friends like they did with one of their decedents.

GT: Whoa there mate! Do I sense some anger in that writing? Are you upset?

TT: What the fuck do you think English? After the game fucking ended never once did you respond to me after I kept trying to get a hold of you.

TT: Even when we lived so fucking close to each other never once whenever we all decided to hang out, you would never show up if I was there?? Do you think that was okay? Well guess fucking what English? It wasn't.

TT: Did you think I wouldn't hear from Roxy that you, her and Jane and everyone else would get together? And if I decided not to go you would show up?

TT: I swear English I hate how you try to act like I don't notice how you act. Did you forget that im pretty much OCD and pay attention to detail?

GT: Whoa, hold on, there is no need for you to go and attack me like that! I needed space dirk. You have to admit, even you needed space from everything and everyone after the game. I refuse to believe that you weren’t affected by everything that happened.

TT: Yeah, your right, a lot of heavy shit fucking happened, but guess what?? I didn't distance myself from anyone, if anything I leaned on them Jake. You? You only made yourself distant with me, no one else! How the fuck do you think I am going to feel about that?

TT: How the fuck do you expect me to fucking react to someone who was supposed to be my "best Bro" starts to fucking ignore me and act as if he never knew me to begin with? Huh? How am I supposed to react?

GT: Not everyone is like you though dirk! Good god man. I needed space and time to sort some things out. I mean, I did some pretty messed up stuff while in the game and said some things to people that hurt them pretty bad too! I mean, come on, it was bound to happen sooner or later dirk, you and I started to grow apart after we entered! You can’t say that it’s not true. In my mind, you’re still a friend of mine dirk, but all things considered....im not sure if "best bros" is what we are anymore...

GT: You understand right?

TT: ......

GT: Dirk?

TT: .............................

TT: Wow.....Just....wow.

GT: What do you mean by "wow" dirk?

TT: Doesn't matter right? We're apparently not "best Bros" anymore so I have no reason to tell you anything. Good-bye English. It was nice knowing you. Thanks for everything.

TimaeusTestified (TT) Has Blocked GolgothasTerror (GT) At 2:15

Jake couldn’t help but stand in shock that was not how he had imagined the conversation to go. He wasn’t expecting Dirk to be so angry seeing he was so calm with Roxy. Jane notices his look of shock, she tilts her head slightly before tugging on Roxy’s sleeve. Looking at her blue eyed friend she then looks up at Jake who was still staring down at his phone, suddenly he lets out an angered shout before throwing his phone. Causing the whole group to jump slightly, Roxy and Jane then get a look of worry.

“Jakey?”

“Remind when we get out of here to find Strider and give him a piece of my mind! Ugh! I swear I’ll never understand him! Can you believe that the bloody bastard just lectured me on behavior and then blocked me!” Jake explains with anger, Jade frowns as she looks at John, Terezi and Karkat who look back at her and shrug.

“What? Now why would he do that?” Jane asks as she walks over to the other teen’s phone and picks it up, she then reads through the chat log and frowns, she turns to look back at the emerald eyed male. “Well, that was a little unfair of him.”

“My point exactly! I don’t see why I’m the bad guy here.” Jake complains, Jade rolls her eyes as she walks up to him and snatched the phone before placing it in her pocket.

“Right now we have other things to worry about. Like Dave and Rose for one thing! We can worry about Dirk later!” Jade scolds, causing Jake to flinch at her tone, she then turns to look at Karkat. “Should we wait here or head back?”

“There’s no need. Look.” Turning around, Jade gets a shocked look seeing the Panther her friend had been fighting now carrying him on her back, coming to a stop in front of them, the big cat crouches and lets Dave down.

“Oh my god, Dave are you okay!?” Jade asks as she rushes over to the taller teen who was covered in blood, just from the way he was standing Jade knew something had happened, and whatever had happened it happened to Rose because she knew Dave wouldn’t have left his sister alone. The said red eyed male doesn’t answer her, causing her to frown. “Oh no….oh Dave im so sorry….” Jade whimpers as she wraps her arms around him, Dave then hugs the girl back tightly while laying his head on her shoulder, she could feel his body begin to shake. “Come on, we have to get you cleaned up okay…everything is going to be okay…”

John frowns as he walks up to the two and hugs them both tightly, letting them cling to him tightly and bury their faces into his shoulder and chest and cry, the blue eyed male could feel his own eyes start to sting with tears, he then lays his head on top of Jades and whimpers. Terezi then looks at Karkat who kept starting at Dave, giving him a look of sympathy. Roxy merely stood there in shock Jane and Jake then hug the girl.

“W-what…? No, no, no, no. Rosie can’t be dead…not my Rose.” Roxy mumbles, causing Jake to tighten his grip around her. “D-Davey please tell me this isn’t true…” she begs, the red eyed male merely tightens his grip around his best friend, Roxy then falls to her knees, covering her face with her hands and starts to cry. “No! No, no, no! Not Rose…” Jane kneels down next to her best friend and hug her tightly, Jake then hugs both of the girls.

“It’s okay Roxy….everything is going to be okay...” he mumbles as he kisses the top of her head. Looking up at the two remaining trolls he knew that they wanted to tell them that they needed to get going, but they also didn’t want to make them hold off the grieving. Sighing the emerald eyed male stands up. “Come on chums. We got to get moving. We can’t stay here.” he mumbles, John then looks up and nods as he pulls away from his friends and wipes his eyes, reaching down he wipes away Jade’s teas and he stands in front of Dave as he removes the teen’s sunglasses and wipes away the tears as well.

“Come on…he has a point. We gotta keep moving.” The red eyed male nods as he looks at Echo before placing his shades back on.

000

MemoriesFall (MF) started Pestering TimaeusTestified (TT) At 7:30

MF: I hope you know that keeping that Troll will only result in the death of one of your own.

TT: Wow, im so scared. Karter, listen. I don't give a rat’s ass. Nothing is going to happen.

MF: Are you sure about that Strider? Because you didn't think that English would act the way he did until later. When he started ignoring you.

MF: But, anyway, yes. Keeping Gamzee there will only get you all killed or at least one of you...hmmm....maybe I should have him kill Ampora, or maybe even Vantas! Yes both are good choices.

TT: Bitch, I will fucking find you, and end you if you even hurt anyone of these trolls got it? I am your worst fucking nightmare if you piss me off and hurt them. And don't think about touching Dave either!!

MF: Oh please! I've no interest in Dave until all of his friends are dead. Our fight is going to be one on one and I want to see if he lives up to the same standards as his brother.

MF: not you, his real brother.

TT: Excuse me!? His REAL BROTHER? I am his real brother you bitch!

MF: Yes....

MF: Because coming from a completely different session and completely different timeline makes you all related.

MF: Listen, the Dave you never got to know, that was your brother. And the Bro he was raised with, that's his real brother.

MF: Not you. You’re an alternate version of the man who took care of him and who he loved.

MF: in reality, you are nothing to everyone. I mean, think about it, Dave didn't try to stop you from leaving and you’re his "brother", Crocker, she sides with English all the time if the arguments are with you. Lalonde, she normally always drunk off her ass, and need I remind you that she loves you and you always talking about English to her only makes her feel worse? Where you not the reason she went back to drinking in the first place because you can’t get over English?

MF: Hahahahahahahahaha!! Man, I cannot get over how into yourselves you people are. And I love how you think that if your kind and look out for everyone, they will do the same with you!! But look how well that turned out for you! English doesn't even see you as a friend anymore!!

MF: You don't even talk to the others. So what are you exactly to anyone??

TT: ..................................

MF: I think my point has been proven. Anyway, good luck with Makara!!

MemoriesFall (MF) ceased Pestering TimaeusTestified (TT) At 7:40

Letting out a sigh, Dirk places his phone back in his pocket. Why did he ever think that turning this damn thing back on was ever a good idea was beyond him. This only led to everyone suddenly pestering him and wanting to argue with him. He sighs and sits on the ground, Kim had a point. He had driven poor Roxy back into drinking, and Jane did always take Jake’s side on everything. Even if it wasn’t so logical.

“You seem a little sad.” Looking up, Dirk shrugs as he hugs his knees to his chest. “Wanna talk about it?” Cronus asks kindly, taking a seat next to the blond haired teen, leaning back he blows out a puff of smoke before looking at the human from the corner of his eye. “What’s eating you?”

“Nothing of actual importance that’s worth mentioning…” Dirk explains, Cronus nods. He knew that the teen would talk to him when he decided that it was all good and time to do so. The said troll then ruffles the teen’s hair, but keeps his hand on top of his head.

“Everything will work out Chief. Don’t worry. You just focus on getting to your brother. Let us handle Kim’s monsters.” Dirk sighs and nods.

He just hoped that he didn’t have to worry about his trolls getting killed. They had helped him so much since he entered and losing them would be like losing family. He looks up at Cronus from the corner of his eye and then leans against the taller male who throws his arm around his shoulders while blowing out another puff of smoke.

“I can’t afford to lose any of you. Not now.” hearing that Cronus tightens his grip around the teen.

“I can’t promise anything…but I can try to stay alive for your sake.”

“that’s all im asking for.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tesla sighs as she watches the group of humans. Since joining them, she had never once had seen them look so sad ad lost. They were quite as they sat on the ground, taking a break from running. She didn’t feel any guilt or sympathy for the group, they all knew what Kim was capable of and they were warned too. This was no one’s fault but their own. She rolls her eyes as she watches Karkat hug Dave tightly while rubbing circles on his back. The red eyed human was no longer crying, but Tesla could tell that if anyone even mentioned her name or asked what had happened to her, he would start up again.

“You’re shaking…” Karkat mumbles as he tightens his grip around the Knight of Time, Dave merely nods and cuddles closer to the troll. “You’re lucky that we trolls have a higher body temp then you humans do. Or else you would have frozen to death by now…” he whispers, gently nuzzling the human’s face and letting out a small purr.

“When do we have to move again…?” Dave asks, his tone quiet and small. Almost scared even. Karkat frowns and nuzzles him again.

“Not anytime soon. Right now we gotta take a break.”

“But, Echo-“

“Echo, is scouting the area. Nothing will get to us so long as that panther is around.” He cuts in, Dave nods as he completely relaxes against the troll, looking over he could see Jade being cuddled by Jake while John and Jane where comforting Roxy.

“ **Hey, I know im probably the last person you wanna hear from…but….im sorry about your friend….** ” Dave sighs as he nuzzles her face against Karkat’s chest.

“ _It’s been a while…”_

“ **Yeah, but…it’s okay. She died knowing that she was helping you all….im sure she wouldn’t have had it any other way. But don’t worry Dave. Everything will be okay. I promise.** ” The voice says, Dave nods slowly as he looks over at Jade who was staring down at her feet. He felt bad for her, Rose was her best friend and she told everything too, and now she was gone. Taking a shuttering breath, he looks up at Karkat.

“You said before if someone beats her in a fight, she’ll grant us whatever wish she want right?” looking down at the blond haired, red eyed male, the troll nods. “Then, once we reach her, im going to challenge her. I’m going to make sure everyone who died here is brought back…” Dave explains, this causes the troll to stare at him in shock.

This was bad. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They were all supposed to live and beat her together, and at last minute, wish for Bro to be brought back. That way Dave would be happy again. Sighing, Karkat tucks the human’s head under his chin and doesn’t say anything, he merely rubs soothing circles on his back. This was going all wrong, and he didn’t know how to stop it.

“Dave.” Looking up, the teen pulls away from Karkat as he walks over to Echo and sits in front of her. “Everything is clear. We can get going whenever you are ready.” She explains as she lowers her head, allowing him to pet her behind the ears. She lets out a small purr before crouching down and letting the red eyed male on her back she walks over to Jade and crouches in front of her. The green eyed girl looks up at Dave with slight confusion.

“Come on…we have to keep moving.” He states as he holds his hand out to her. Nodding the girl takes his hand, allowing him to pull her up on the panther’s back, Echo then stands up and looks at the rest of the group. Nodding they begin to walk down the road.

000

“Are you alright Kim?” the said girls golden eyed, second in command asks, she opens an eye and looks up at him. “Another memory?” he asks, his tone full of concern. She nods slightly before closing her eye and taking deeps breaths. “Another void session?”

“No….it’s of when Strider was killed….” She mumbles, as she continues to take deep breaths and she groans out in pain before curling into a ball and nearly throwing up. “Damn it all.” She breaths, the golden eyed male frowns as he watches her. There was nothing he could, this was the price to pay for being born with the Memory knight aspect. Flashes of past sessions and such where to happen and occur more often than not. He felt bad for her because it’s not like she was evil, and she was close to the human that had beaten her.

Both had a few things in common, both were great swordsperson, and both where naturally gifted in fighting. They also weren’t scared of anything or anyone. Sighing he watches as Kim hunches over and throws up into a trashcan. He couldn’t help but wince as he watched her. He had remembered how she had begun to laugh after she was beaten by the guy, he had never seen or heard her laugh like that in a long time. And she was smiling too, as if she was happy that he scared up her face and had beaten her.

“He was a good man. You liked him quite a bit.”

“He was strong….not like any other human who had ever showed up here…he was very selfless with his wish too.” she explains as she lays back against the chair she had curled herself up in.

“Wishes. You granted him two. Which is going against your laws, which could have killed you Kim, you’re lucky that it only caused you to get sick until the start of a one of a kind session. Which took a while.” he explains to her, she nods slowly and continues to take deep breaths, sighing he walks to her and places his hand on her forehead, his hands then glows a dark yellow. He could see the woman relax and let out a sigh. “You’re reckless as ever Kim. You need to be more careful.”

“Dully noted….there is no such thing as careful with me….look at what I’ve done to that party to just ensure that the little Strider gets angry enough to have the same amount of strength as his brother had before the sudden boost….”

“It’s because that’s your job Kim. You’re supposed to do this, nothing you can do will ever stop you. And that scares you doesn’t it? Because-“

“Enough.” She cuts in while slapping his hand away and getting up. She turns to glare at him. “The wishes are to never be spoken about unless I say them first. You know this.” He nods and holds up his hands before letting them fall to his side. He watches as Kim walks over to her computer and pulls up a screen showing Dirk talking to Gamzee, she assumed that he was trying to get information out of him. “Dirk Strider….he’s a lot like him.”

“Well, He is the alternate Version of himself. Of course he would be a lot like him. But, hes less confidant and he had self-worth issues, something Bro didn’t have. That’s why you liked him so much right? Because he had so much confidence just like you.” The golden eyed man explains as he walks up next to Kim and watches the screen, Kim smirks slightly as she watches the other trolls leave Dirk and Gamzee alone in the room. “You’re bad.”

“No…Im merely fulfilling my role as the Memory Knight. “She says, she then snaps her fingers.

000

Dirk groans in frustration as he turns his back on Gamzee and folds his hands behind his neck. He had to admit, his patience was running thin with this troll. Which was strange considering he had a lot of patience due to the endless amount of time he had to deal with Roxy drunk off her ass since the day he had started talking to her. Roxy, the teen frowns as he lets his hands fall to his sides. Karter had a point, he had forgotten that she had feelings for him and he would vent to her about Jake, he could only imagine how much it must have hurt her. Because of all of that, she had eventually gone back to drinking, which Dirk could only blame himself for.

So engrossed in his own thoughts he hadn’t noticed when Gamzee had managed to get loose from the chains until he was tackled to the ground and suddenly could feel Gamzee digging his teeth into the junction of his shoulder and neck, causing him to cry out in pain.

“Shit! Dirk!” reaching up and placing his hand over the wound, he looks up and he could see Cronus crouching in front of him while Gamzee was a few meters away, blood dripping from his mouth and growling. “Meenah!”

“Yeah, Yeah I glubbing know!” she answers to the other high blood as she kneels down next to the blond haired teen and looks down at the teen. “Hey, you ain’t doing so well. Move your hand so I get to healing you.” Dirk nods and slowly removes his hands and allows the girl to start and heal his wound, he growls and hisses his pain, looking up he gets a shocked look seeing Cronus with his rifle in hand facing off against the younger troll.

“No, fuck. Cronus….” Dirk mumbles as he tries to get up, but is held down by Meenah. He looks up at her with a pleading look. “If he fights him…he’s gonna get killed.” The female shakes her head.

“Have a little more faith in him will ya? Cronus isn’t beaten so easily.” She scolds, Dirk groans as he watches Cronus take a few shots at the troll before he was tackled to the ground, forced to use his rifle as a block between himself and the younger high blood. “Relax Dirk, you need to relax, I can’t help ya if you keep trying to get up!”

“Cronus!” he cries out, looking back, Meenah gets a shocked look seeing Gamzee now had the older male’s rifle in hand and pointing it at his face. Pushing the female away, Dirk gets to his feet and charges at the troll with his sword in hand.

“Dirk, don’t!” Cronus commands, causing the teen to stop in his tracks and stare at the other male with shock. “It’s okay, I made a promise to keep you safe and that I wouldn’t die so easily.” He says with a smirk, this causes Gamzee to look down at the older male with confusion. Before the teen had a chance to move, he was suddenly slammed into a wall. Smiling, Cronus sits up and picks up his gun, looking up he nods at Rugarth. “Thanks.” The dragon nods as they turn to look at Gamzee who was standing again and growling, his eyes glowing red. This sent shivers down Dirk’s back.

“Rugarth, get everyone out of here. Cronus commands, the dragon nods as he flies over to Meenah and Dirk, picking them up, he takes them over to the rest of the trolls, and then teleports them away.

000

“Did she fall asleep?” Jake asks as he walks up next to Dave and Jade who were still riding on Echo’s back. Dave then looks at Jade who was sitting behind him, her arms where now limp around his waist and her head resting against his back.

“Yeah…she fell asleep a while ago I think….” Dave says quietly, looking at the green eyed male. “Any of the girls tired? They can hop on and I can walk.” Jake then looks over at Jane and Roxy, the two seemed to be doing and, and he really didn’t want Dave to move for the sake of not waking up Jade.

“No, I think they are doing just fine. Don’t want to wake Jadey up. You need to rest too. Close your eyes and sleep.” Dave shakes his head. “Why not chum? You look like you haven’t slept in ages. You need rest mate.” Dave shakes his head again as he reaches down and holds Jade’s hand tightly.

“If I fall asleep, I’ll dream it. And I don’t want to see that again.” Dave explains to the older male. Jake sighs, he knew that the red eyed teen walk talking about Rose. He gives the teen a look of sympathy as he pat’s the boy’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, everything is going to be okay.” Jake tells him, looking Dave closely, he could practically see Dirk siting on the panther’s back instead of the younger red eyed teen. He was like Dirk in a lot of ways, both normally didn’t show much emotion, but when they did it was either pure happiness, anger, or sadness. That for them to reach that point would take a lot, or at least that’s what he believed, until he and Dirk entered the game. When this happened, the orange eyed male was a lot more open about what he felt, more so when he started dating Jake.

The emerald eyed male really didn’t have a problem with that, but Dirk was a tad bit clingy, and he supposed just ignoring him wasn’t the best way to go about it. He could have talked to him about it, but instead he took the cowardly way out and ignored him. Which didn’t help at all considering Dirk didn’t have human contact prior to entering the game. When they all finally met up, and the adrenaline from getting everyone in the game was gone, Dirk was actually quite skittish around people. As was Roxy, but it didn’t take her so long to get used to people, it took Dirk a lot of reassuring that no one was going to hurt him.

“You think about him a lot.” Jake turns to look up at Dave who seemed to be looking straight ahead. “Dirk I mean. I haven’t seen him in a while, but he does call me often. He’s doing alright. Sorting some things out before he feels like hes ready to come home.” Dave explains, he smiles slightly when he feels Jade nuzzle her face against his back.

“Really? He doesn’t call or even contact us on pesterchum anymore. In fact he blocked me the other day.” Dave gives the emerald eyed teen a confused look. “What?”

“Dirk blocked you? What the hell did you do to piss him off?” he asks, Jake sighs as he shrugs and rubs the back of his neck.

“A lot apparently….ignoring him for one, and avoiding him.” Dave nods.

“Yeah, did you think he wasn’t going to notice? Dirk eventually just decided to stop hanging out with everyone because of that. That’s why I spent most of my time at home, so we could chill together.” Jake nods. That’s right, he had almost forgotten that he had Dave had moved in together and such after the game, the two looked out for each other quite well and they got along fantastically.

“Oh fuck.” Looking up, Dave’s body tenses up as they see a girl leaning back against a scythe that was stabbed into the ground. Her head was hung low, her feet crossed at her ankles and her arms crossed over her chest, Terezi growls along with Karkat.

“Gadzooks….this can’t be good.” Jake states as he grabs his pistols.

000

“What do you mean you’re going back!?” Dirk asks with anger as he hisses in pain when Meenah adds another layer of bandages to the bite wound. Latula then glares at the human before flicking his forehead causing him to yelp and jump back, he reaches up and rubs his forehead before glaring back at the troll who had her left hand on her hip while her right carried her skateboard. “You’re fucking crazy! And I won’t let you!”

“You don’t have a say in what I do. You can’t even stand up right now, troll bites can cause infections so you better hope that’s not the case for you.” Latula explains as she turns and walks away with her skateboard in hand. Growling Dirk leans back against Rufioh and lets Meenah finish wrapping up the wound in peace without having to constantly hold him down. “Fuck, I was an idiot,” Dirk states, this causes Kankri to look down at him. “I wasn’t fucking expecting him to get free.”

“Well, in all fairness, it’s not like we thought he would be that strong. Even for a troll, hes still young.” Kankri explains as he sits down next to the human and lets out a sigh. “Even for a high blood, he’s abnormally strong. Then again….that could be a result of Karter having control over his mind.” The red blooded troll explains as he leans back against his hands while looking up at the sky. “I have to say, your brother’s plant is quite…hot.” Dirk chuckles.

“Hell yeah. But it’s a cool place, easy to hide in too.” Dirk explains as he smiles at Meenah who was finishing up cleaning his wound. He gives her a silent nod before letting out a sigh and letting his shoulders slump, causing him to wince in pain. “Shit….Do all troll bites hurt like this?” he asks, Kankri then looks at him.

“No. that was a bite of aggression. Normally, if a troll wants to bite someone, it’s in a less aggressive manner. I mean, the skin will break and you will bleed, but not to the point of that,” he says, pointing at his wound, Dirk then gives him a confused look.

“Want to bite someone?” he asks, Rufioh chuckles.

“A sign of affection other than the head bumping.”

“Nuzzling.” Dirk tells him, the winged troll nods as he ruffles the teen’s blond hair. Sighing Dirk stares off ahead of him. He was debating whether or not he should try to talk to Dave again, but then he had a feeling right now wasn’t the right time. He jumps slightly hearing his phone go off, but he decided to ignore it. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment that weren’t the trolls he was with at the moment. “Wait just a god damn minute….you guys bite people as a sign of affection!?” he asks Mituna laughs he lays down next to him.

“Yup! Like this, I’ll show-“

“Oh no!” Rufioh scolds as he pushes the other troll away from the blond haired teen who stared at him with shock. “No biting the human. Hes not your matesprite, you can’t go biting him. Nuzzling him yes. Biting no.” he explains, Mituna pouts but nods in understanding. Thank god that Rufioh had stopped him, he wasn’t so sure if another bite from a troll would be okay. “Besides, the biting is for more….imamate relations.”

“Ah okay. That makes sense.” He says, leaning back against the bigger male. Rufioh then wraps his arms around the human’s waist and rests his chin on Dirk’s head. For once, since being back in this game, they were all relaxed. For now anyway. He groans again hearing his phone go off, this time he feels Mituna pull it out of his pocket before holding it up to him. He reaches over and takes it.

GutsyGumshoe (GG) Started Pestering TimaeusTestified (TT) at 7:11

GG: Dirk? Are you there?

GG: I’ve been trying to get a hold of you since Jake told us you blocked him, would you care to explain that?

TT: No

TT: not really. Considering it’s none of your business why I did that. It’s between Jake and I.

GG: Wow. Geez Dirk, a little hostile there don’t you think? Considering I was only asking.

TT: Wouldn’t have to be if I knew you weren’t on his side.

TT: and don’t say that you’re not, because you always take his side, which is dumb by the way.

GG: Dirk, did you ever think that maybe he was in the right this time?

TT: AND WHAT IS RIGHT ABOUT HIM IGNORING ME EVEN AFTRE THE GAME??

TT: HE ACTS LIKE I WAS GOING TO TRY AND HIT ON HIM LIKE SOME DESPRATE COCK SUCKING BITCH.

GG: Son of a dick, Dirk. No need to get so angry!

TT: Not get so angry!? Why am I the bad person here for looking out for myself for once!? What is so wrong with that!? Jesus fuck Crocker! If you love him so fucking much, get with him, have some babies with him! But don’t come at me like im the bad guy! Like I did something wrong!

TT: how would you feel if Roxy, your best friend suddenly told you you’re not “Best Friends” anymore!? Huh!?

GG: I…well….

TT: Exactly! My point exactly! Thank you for fucking nothing Crocker!

TimaeusTestified (TT) blocked GutsyGumshoe (GG) at 7:19

“Dirk?” Mituna asks with worry, this causes the trolls to look down at human who was taking deep breaths, his hands covering his face. Rufioh sighs as he picks up the phone and puts it in his own pocket before wrapping his arms around the blond haired teen and hugs him tightly.

“Easy there buddy. Everything is going to be okay.” The winged troll explains as he nuzzles his face against the teens who gladly curls up against him. “What happened…?” he asks, Dirk sighs.

“Im losing them….next is going to be Rox….and once she’s gone, then what do I have left? Nothing. thats what.” he mumbles, Porrim frowns as she kneels down next to him and runs her hand through his hair. Suddenly, they all jump when they see Rugarth suddenly appear and they see a very bloody Cronus stumble off of the dragon, getting a shocked look, Dirk gets up and rushes over to the taller male and helps him to the ground, getting a closer look at him, Dirk could see a deep bite wound dangerously close to his gills, a large gash on his arm, claw marks on his chest, he must have been hit in the head pretty hard seeing he had yet to register that he was on the ground and surrounded by the other trolls. “Cronus? Hey,” Dirk calls as he gently pats his cheek, this causes the high blood to look up at him slightly confused.

“Dirk…? What are-“

“Your back here, with us. Rugarth brought you thank god! Where is Latula!?” he asks, the troll winces in pain as he leans heavily against Kurloz who frowns and helps him up to his feet. “Meenah, help him please.”

“I’ll do what I can. Bring him.” she states as she runs off, Kurloz then picks up the other troll and follows after the girl. Dirk growls as he punches the ground, causing a shooting pain to run up his arm and to his shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain.

“Jesus Dirk, be careful!” Porrim scolds as she pulls the orange eyed swordsman to his feet, she then leads the teen away from the group. “Come, let’s go for a walk. You need to clear your head.”

000

“So, Tesla……this is where you ran off.” The said dragon growls as the other female looks up, John couldn’t help but jump slightly when he sees the golden eyes stare at them. Dave growls as he gently shakes Jade, waking her up, she looks up and growls. Dave then climbs off of Echo with his sword in hand. “Oh my. A Strider! How lucky am I…I wasn’t allowed to go after the eldest Strider that went against Kim. She said he was her pray. So I guess I can either settle for you, or the other Strider.” Hearing that Dave glares at her.

“You leave Dirk out of this!” Dave commands, anger apparent in his tone. The golden eyed girl smirks as she stops leaning back against the scythe and yanks it out from the ground, this causes everyone to stiffen and take a step back while pulling out their weapons. Dave then takes a step forward. “Tell me everything you know about my brother’s wish.” He demands, the girl rolls her eyes.

“He was granted two wishes, Karter took a liking to him after he beat her. Which is strange considering she hates everyone and everything. Part of Strider’s wish was that we, as in Kim’s monsters be created. Tesla is a result from that wish.” Dave then turns to look at Tesla who was glaring at the golden eyed female. “His wishes where selfless too. Something that had never been done before.”

“Selfless?” Dave asks she nods. “That’s it? I doubt that’s it. My brother doesn’t just get mentioned by all of you guys for no fucking reason, now tell me what the fuck you know!!” he demands with anger, the golden eyed teen smiles and reaches in her back pocket, she then pulls out a pair of pointed shades, causing Dave to get a shocked look.

“Yeah, these belong to him.” Dave lets out a low growl. “He had given them to Karter, but I thought would borrow them and show you.” She explains while twirling them around her finger. “Karter liked him so much, she granted him a second wish. But we don’t know about that one. Well, at least I don’t.” she explains, her gaze then turns to Tesla. “But you might.”

“I don’t know anything. And even if I did, you know it’s physically impossible to say anything about It.” she defends, Dave growls as he points his sword at the golden eyed monster.

“I swear to god….my sister was just fucking ripped apart….you bastards have no idea, the enemy you’re making out of me right now.” Dave warns, Jade shivers at the tone he was using, noticing this, Karkat moves to stands in front of the Witch of Space. “You better tell me **_EVERYTHING_** you fucking know, or god so help me.”

“Dave, you need to calm down ma-“

“How the fuck do you want me to calm down!? I watched my sister get ripped apart!” Dave cuts in with anger as he glares at Jake who visibly flinches at his tone. He turns his attention back to the golden eyed woman who was smirking at him, this causes his fists to start shaking from sheer anger.

“ **Hey man! You gotta chill, you getting angry is gonna mess you up!** ” Dave growls as the group of teens look around for the owner of the voice.

“Fuck off!! This is none of your damn business!!” Dave shouts, the scythe wielding girl starts to laugh, causing Dave to growl at her.

“Oh man, I cannot believe it! Who would have ever thought that Dirk Strider would take the voice of reason while on your guy’s stupid little mission to take down Karter! Oh man, this is great!” the golden eyed female cheers as she wraps her arms around her stomach and laughs. This causes the group of teens to look at each other with confusion.

“ **Dirk Strider?? Now who the fuck is that?? As you said, Im just the voice of reason. I ain’t no Dirk Strider or whoever the fuck. Now, if I recall correctly, your name is Alba. Karter’s third in command, right?** ” the voice asks, this causes Dave to turn and look at the woman who was still letting out laughs.

“Yeah that’s right.” She says chuckling, letting out a sigh she stands up straight and lets her scythe rest across her shoulders. “I am her third in command, that’s why she sent me personally to deal with you all seeing others can’t do it right! Leave it to the weaker ones to fail at a simple task. At least they killed two of you.” She states closing her eyes for a moment, upon opening them, she quickly blocked the sword that was rough brought down against her weapon’s handle, her arms shaking slightly from the amount of pressure that was being put on. Looking up, she could faintly see red hues from behind the teen’s shades. “My, My. Aren’t you a quick one.” She says, smirking, she spins her scythe and causes Dave to jump back before she slashed at him.

Smirking, she was about to lunge at the young teen before seeing movement from the corner of her eye, looking to her left she was hit in the midsection and sent flying back. Hitting the ground she sits up and glares at John who had his hammer out and glaring at the woman while standing next to Dave. She had to admit, that was well planned considering they probably only came up with it in the split second that Dave had moved to attack her. She couldn’t stop the wince as she stood up, damn that kid had a hard hit.

“I would suggest getting your head out of the clouds!” looking up she narrowly doges the blue eyes teen’s hammer. “You’re quick.”

“Not quick enough!” turning she hisses in pain as Dave slashed her shoulder, switching the scythe to her left hand, she swings back and slams the red eyed teen into the ground, she quickly kneels down and stabs her weapon into the ruby eyed male’s shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. Smiling she pulls it out roughly and rolls out of the way, dogging another hit from John’s hammer. She looks up and watches as Dave sits up, his shoulder oozing blood and wincing in pain as John helped him stand.

“You two are well coordinated with one another. Despite being and Heir of Breath and the Knight of Time.” Alba states as she stands up, completely dismissing the large cut that Dave and just inflicted on her.

“Are aspects got nothing to do with it! It’s called being best friends and trusting each other! Something you probably wouldn’t understand.” John explains to her as he and the red eyed male stood, glaring at her. Alba smirks as she suddenly breaks her scythe over her knee, this causes Dave and John to stare at her with shock and confusion. Much to their distress, they could see the handle of weapon disappear, leaving only the blade floating in the air.

Dave growls as he watches it move wherever Alba motioned or looked.

“Fucking hell.”

000

Dirk couldn’t help but look down at the high blood lying motionless on the couch. The blond haired teen sits on the ground and merely watches Cronus sleep. He must have been tried or lost a lot of blood. Sighing he reaches up and lays his hand on the bigger male’s chest and he could feel his heart beat under the palm of his hand. A comforting feeling indeed, but still he was worried and didn’t like the fact that the troll was as wounded as he was. The orange eyed teen closes his eyes and curls up against the couch.

He was tired, his head hurt, he felt like he couldn’t breathe, he had so many emotions running through his head he felt as if he was drowning and as if he would have a panic attack at any given moment. What he wouldn’t give to be back at the apartment with Dave and both of them just chilling on the Futon and doing nothing but relax. What he wouldn’t give to go back to the days before the game, even if he was alone, he didn’t have to deal with these complicated emotions.

“You’re thinking too much…” jumping slightly, Dirk looks up and stares in shock as he watched Cronus sit up and lean back against the pillows while giving the human a warm smile. “What’s on your mind chief?” he asks, suddenly he found the teen hugging him tightly, stunned for a moment, and Cronus smiles and hugs the shaking teen back. He rubs his hand up and down his back. “Hey, easy there chief. Everything is all right. Im okay.”

“You could have been not okay you fucking idiot! What the hell were you thinking!?” Dirk asks, not daring to pull away as if afraid that if he did, the high blooded troll would disappear. “Jesus fuck Cro, you reckless idiot.” The said troll laughs.

“Oh, im the reckless one? Who was the one who took off running alone as soon as he reentered the game? That’s reckless. Im a troll, I can take a hit or two. You on the other hand, you cannot. Gamzee could have killed you with that bite alone Dirk.” The bigger male scolds, Dirk pulls back and stares at the male. “Don’t look at me like that. These wounds are nothing compared to a lot of stuff you’ve gone through. Don’t think I don’t know about what happened with that Jane human.” Cronus explains to him as he grabs the teen and pulls him on top of himself and holds him there. “Wanna talk about it?” Dirk frowns as he averts his eyes.

“She….Fuck Cro im just so done with everything….im sick of being the bad guy amongst my group of friends. She literally takes his side on **_EVERYTHING_** and I don’t know how the fuck to respond to that other than to just get angry. She pushes aside her natural logic just so she is in his good graces,” the teen begins, Cronus watches carefully as his shoulders began to shake slightly. “Jesus fuck I mean, what the hell!? They think im some kind of robot that doesn’t have emotions! They’re **_WRONG_** Cronus, because I fucking do! And they don’t seem to understand that! Sure, Rox still hasn’t really gotten angry about me talking to Crocker like that, but it’s only a matter of time and I don’t know if I can take her, my best friend, fucking hating me Cro! I can’t!” Dirk practically sobs, Cronus frowns as he wraps his arms around the human and hug him tightly.

Seeing Dirk like this broke his heart. The orange eyed teen wasn’t known for having such emotional break downs and he was normally a very tough skinned guy as well, it took a lot to upset him or stress him out. The said troll could feel the teen tightly gripping his torn up shirt and sobbing into his chest, being back in this game was stressing him out more then he liked to show. Cronus then starts to gently rub his back in an attempt to calm him down.

“Shhh…easy Chief its okay.” The troll mumbles as he nuzzles his cheek against the teen’s hair. “Everything is going to be okay. You’ll see.”

000

“John watch it!” the said teen was then tackled to the ground, quickly getting up, both John and Dave growl as the blade from Alba’s scythe float by her again, both teens were covered in cuts and a few bruises here and there from constantly tackling each other to make sure the other didn’t get his head sliced off. Looking up again, Dave’s blood runs cold, where the fuck was the blade?

“Dave!” hearing his name, the said teen was about turn around before he felt the said blade cut the back of his knee causing him to kneel and hiss in pain. Looking up, he could see Alba smirking, twirling his brother’s shades around her finger as she walk up to him. She then comes to a stop in front of the teen.

“I don’t see why Kim has such an interest in you. You’re nothing like your brother. He was strong, quick and never made idiot mistakes like you. Are you sure you’re both related?” she asks, the red eyed teen growls as she tries to lunge at her, but falls to the ground thanks to the cut to the back of his leg, Alba laughs as she reaches down and grabs a fist full of his hair, lifting his head. “A flick of my wrist and your head would no longer be attached to your neck.”

“Again, keep your head out of the clouds!” Alba this time, managed to doge John’s hammer as she stood in front of his best friend, Dave groans in pain as he tries to stand up. “Easy Dave. Let me handle her.” John states, looking behind, he gets a shocked look sees the red eyed male standing. The dark haired boy smiles as he turns to look back at Alba who was glaring at them. “Ready dude?””

“Ready as always.” Nodding back, John and Dave then charge at Alba who smiles, suddenly she disappeared, causing both teens to come to a halt. “Ah shit.” Dave says as they begin to look around, Dave winces, John turns to look at his best friend, looking at the blue eyed teen, and Dave’s eyes go wide as he sees Alba reappear behind his friend.

“Shit! John behind you!” Dave warns, just before the said Heir of Breath could completely turn around, Alba had slit the teen’s throat. Dave could hear a shout from behind him, turning around he could see jade covering her eyes and on her knees, shaking and sobbing. Next thing he knew, Alba had kicked the other male into him and caused both to fall to the ground. Getting up, Dave leans over John who was staring up at the Knight, blood oozing from his mouth and the cut on this throat, Dave couldn’t help stare back down at him with shock and horror. “J-John, oh man, fuck. Come on man, you can’t leave me!” Dave commands as his hands shaking, looking up he watched as Alba stood there, watching them. He could hear a chocking sound escape his best friend, reaching down Dave pulls the other teen into a sitting position.

“Hahaha! Really? That was simple and easy. I’ll be seeing you all later.” And with that she disappears, Dave growls but quickly turns his attention back to the taller male.

“Son of dick, Jade!!” Dave calls, the said girl rushes over as she inspects the wound, frowning and letting out a whimper, she looks up at Dave and shakes her head. “No, no, no, no. Jade there has to be-“ she then claps her hand over his mouth, shaking her head. Dave could feel his eyes start to burn behind his shades, looking down at John he could see that the teen had a small smile on his face. “Fuck John….don’t look at me like everything is going to be okay…” Dave mumbles, he couldn’t help but flinch slightly feeling the older teen grip the back of head and bring it down so that their forehead’s where touching, this causes Dave to let out a chocked sob. “I…I’m sorry. Fuck im so sorry John.” The other teen merely and shakes his head, as if telling the teen not to blame himself. Again, the teen lets out a cough, choking on the blood gathered in the back of his throat.

“Oh god…John….” Jade whimpers, with his free hand his grips his sister’s hand as tightly as he could, his breath slowing down minute by minute.

Fits clenching, Karkat stares down at the group, he could hear, the sobs start to come from Jane, he could see the sadden looks on Jake’s and Roxy’s faces. He looks down at Terezi and wraps his arm around her, she then hugs him tightly. What really broke his heart was hearing the sobs and whimpers coming from Dave. John was Dave’s best friend and to have him die in his arms like this was probably the worst thing in the world to have happen to him. Looking up, he could see that his body had gone limp and Dave was now hugging the teen’s body tightly, letting out sobs while Jade was hugging the red eyed male.

Tesla turns away from the scene, her hand was now covering her mouth in an attempt to keep her smirk hidden from the group, closing her eyes, and she could hear the mental praise that Kim had sent her. The dragon was doing a good job so far, sighing, she turns back around and walks over to Dave, she kneels down and places a hand on his shoulder, this causes him to jump and look up at her. She had a sad look on her face a she stared down at the Heir of Breath.

“I…Im sorry…for all of this….” She mumbles, she gently brushes some of John’s hair out of his face, she leans against Dave reaches up, gently petting his head. “I know it must be hard…but we have to keep moving.”

“We’re not leaving his body here!!”

“We have no choice! Silver Cat and Black Cat will pick up the scent of his blood and track us down in a matter of seconds! Im sorry Dave, but we have to.” Tesla argues, Dave growls as he tightens his grip around his best friend. Slowly, Tesla began to pull John away from the Knight.

“No…NO! DON’T PLEASE I CANT LEAVE HIM HERE!!” Dave cries out, Jade then sits in front of him and hugs him, the said red eyed male leans against her as he tries to reach out for the body of his dead friend, finally giving up, Dave wraps his arms around the Space player and hugs her tightly while crying into her shoulder.

Tesla then lays the teen’s body down and watches a Jade helps Dave onto Echo’s back, she climbs on soon after, this time she was sitting in front and Dave in back, hugging the girl tightly. Nodding, she turns and starts to follow the group.

Smirking, she walks behind the group. John Egbert, Heir of Breath, was dead.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Porrim frowns as she watches the look on Dirk’s face change from confused, to neutral. She knew that he had just gotten the news from Meenah that Latula had been killed. The teen wasn’t much for showing emotion, but even she knew that he was upset over the fact that she had been killed. Latula had always been the one to go along with a lot of his plans, weather they were well thought out or not. The said troll watches as Dirk walks past her, his head hung low and his walk slow.

“Dirk,” the said teen stops and turns to look at her. “Everything-“

“Im going to kill him. And none of you are going to stop me.” The orange eyed male cuts in, causing her to stare at him with shock.  He hadn’t used that cold and dark tone in a while.  Frowning, the woman then watches him turn and continue to walk away.

“I got him. Do not worry.” Kankri cuts in before Porrim could call out to him again, he then follows after the teen. It felt like hours of walking considering how quite the sword using male was at the moment.  Kankri then comes to a sudden halt as not to crash into the orange eyed male, he was now just standing there, his fist clenching and unclenching, shoulders shaking. The red blooded troll sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. “Now, I know losing her hurt. She was a friend of mine as well. We all loved her and cared for her…but don’t you think Mituna needs the comfort more than anyone?” he asks, he could see Dirk nod slowly, growling, Dirk suddenly turns around and hugs the taller male, Kankri frowns at the contact, but doesn’t make a move to push him away.

“God fucking damn it….! Can’t you just for once **_HOLD_** me!? Jesus fuck….please….” Dirk practically forces out of his throat past the sobs threatening to overtake his body. Sighing, Kankri hesitates to wrap his around the teen, soon, Dirk growls and pushes away from the taller male. “Man, just….Fuck! Leave me alone….” Dirk growls as he turns and takes off running, leaving the red blooded troll alone.

Kankri sighs. “How do you do it Cronus? I don’t mind when you hug me, but when-“

“You’re not used to it is all. Dirk knows this, just give him time to cool down chief don’t worry.” The said wounded troll explains, the other male nods as he and the high blood turn and start to walk back over to the rest of the group.

000

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Dave asks, placing his hands on top of Jade’s, who had her arms wrapped around his waist.  He could feel small shudders coming from her every now and then, but it wouldn’t be noticeable by anyone else unless she was latched on to them like she was latched on him. “Jade?”

“Im fine….just really cold.” Hearing that, Dave turns his head to look at the girl, she had her face buried in between his shoulder blades. “How are you feeling?” Dave sighs as he runs his thumb over her knuckles.

“Im okay….well, im going to be.” Dave explains to her, the girl nods as she tightens her grip around the male. “Jesus Harley. Careful. Don’t squeeze me to death.” He says with a chuckle, Jade smiles and lets out a small giggle. “Good to hear you’re laughing.”  She shrugs and sits up.

“Hey, Echo, what are you exactly?” Jade asks, the panther then turns her head slightly and looks at the teens on her back, before turning back to look at the road.

“Well, we’re called guardian monsters. We were created during the game after you all scratched your session. We’re meant to guide you all, and lend you a hand in fights. Although, it would have been helpful if we were created much sooner. Like the start of your session. Then perhaps you and I could have prevented your brother’s murder.” Echo explains, Dave nods slowly, Jade frowns as she hugs the male. “All of you players have a monster, but it’s up to you if you can locate and tame us. And even then, not all of you tend to live though our fights. You and Dirk are two of the lucky ones.”

“Wait, Dirk? He has his already? Since when?” he asks, looking up, the red eyed male could see that the other’s weren’t even listing, which he guessed was alright.

“Since a few days ago. Around the same time you encountered me. Although, his is one of the more rare monsters, considering that his the Prince of Heart.” She tells them, nodding, Dave looks at Jade and shrugs, she shrugs back.

“Hey,” looking up, Karkat was looking at them. “You might wanna come look at this.” Nodding, the Knight of Time climbs off of Echo and helps Jade down before walking over to the others who were standing on a hill. Reaching the top he gets as shocked look. “I don’t know about you, but that looks like your Bro.” Karkat explains to him, and true to his words, there stood the man, his sword drawn while glaring at a red eyed female who also had her sword drawn, Dave could also see Black and Silver cat circling around the hat wearing, blond haired male. The red eyed male couldn’t help but start to feel the undying need to rush over and help his brother, but he knew very well that Bro was more than capable of handling a few opponents at once. But then, there was the question, how was he alive and here? And who was this woman he was about to fight? Why where Silver Cat and Black Cat helping her?

Suddenly, he could see Silver cat lung at the man, Dave could faintly see a smirk on his face, as he ducked then used the back of his blade to knock Black cat a few feet away as it lunged at him. A few seconds later, he was on his feet and easily blocked the unknown woman’s own sword. Dave couldn’t help but let a pride filled smirk appear on his face as Bro suddenly turned his body, forcing the girl to move back to keep from getting slashed across the stomach. A move Dave knew all too well, one he had once forgotten about which landed him stitches, apologies, cuddles and quality time with his older brother. 

“Holy shit, this is real isn’t?” Karkat asks as they watch the fight carry on, it was almost hard to keep up with the older Strider’s movements. Dave was quick, don’t get him wrong, but this guy was on a whole other level of quickness and it left the red blooded troll stunned. If this was the man Dave called his brother, and if this was truly the man he was trained by, he was a bit scared about how good the red eyed human was going to be as he got older. And, if this was really his brother, how was he alive? The hat wearing man shouldn’t be here. “How the fuck does a human move so fast?” Karkat asks he turns to look at Dave, his breath catches in his throat, he could see a smirk on the teen’s face as he watched his brother. He had to admit, it had been a long time since he has seen a look like that on Dave’s face.

“Someone looks a little angry.” Turing his attention back to the fight, much to his and he was pretty sure, everyone’s shock, Bro was on his back, the nameless woman standing above him with his sword in her hand, and pointing it down at his face.  She had a smirk on her face as she looked down at the man on the ground who was looking back up at her. “Did you think it would be easy? Beating me? The Memory Knight?  There’s a reason why no troll or human has ever beaten me. Did you think you were going to be any different?”

“Heh, kind of to be honest.” Bro speaks, hearing the man’s voice caused Dave to hold his breath and watch with worry.

“You’re dumb. Although, I will admit this much, you gave me a run for my boonbuck. Now, tell me, other than the wishes, what is your reason for being here? Before I slit your throat.” She commands, Dave couldn’t help the growl that escaped him as the threat left the woman’s mouth. Bro sighs as he tilts his head back enough for his hat to fall off, this causes the woman to stare at him with confusion, and he then looks back up at her, a smile on his face.

“Well, what’s a guy to do when he sees pretty lady all alone and trapped in hell? I ain’t gonna leave her here. but, sure as hell wasn’t expecting ya to attack me either,” Dave groans as rolls his eyes as he shakes his head, this causes Jane, Roxy, Jade, Tesla, and Terezi to laugh at the teen’s reaction to his brother’s words.  Suddenly Bro pulls his leg forward and causes her to lose her balance, reaching up, he grabs his sword, and cuts her across the face, causing a parallel scar. Once she was on her back, the older Strider was now standing above her, the sword pressed against her throat. “But, I ain’t gonna lose to ya. Not when I got a little brother to help, and an idiot to beat up for going after my brother and his group of friends. So, do ya yield little lady?” he asks, his tone dark and cold, then Echo growls and lets out a roar, this suddenly causes the group to jump and look at her before turning back to look at the fight, but there was nothing there.

“Wha…”

“This is a sign we are close to Karter’s layer. These are memory fields. She has them all over the place. Depending on who shows up, a certain memory will play.” Tesla explains, suddenly the image of Bro standing over the woman was back. Dave frowns, for whatever reason, he was really hoping that this was real and Bro was alive and well.  “That, this, is when your brother challenged Kim. That’s her.” Hearing that the teens turn to look at the dragon monster in shock. “This is how he beat her. Your brother was a strong one.” She says, Dave nods as he watches the woman nod, smiling, Bro pulls the sword away from her throat before extending a hand out to her.

She had reached up and took his hand, in that moment, he pulled her up on her feet before pulling her against his chest and carefully examined the cut he had left on her face. Dave smiles sadly as the older male let out a laugh.

“Sorry about that little lady. Didn’t mean to hurt ya so bad,” the man explains as he gently wipes away the blood running down her face. Dave watched as Kim kept her eyes on him, she seemed a little shocked by how he was treating her. She didn’t look like she was used to kind treatment.  Pulling away, Bro smiles as he turns and picks his hat off the ground and places it back on his head. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of music note earrings and holds them out to her. This causes the group to stare in confusion along with Kim.

“What are those?” she asks as she takes them from him and examines them before putting them on, they glow for a moment before fading back to the black color. She stares up at the man.

“I heard about the visions. And I’m pretty sure they aren’t fun to have. So, there ya go. Those will help lessen the pain.” He explains to her, Dave hadn’t noticed when he had started to walk over to the two figures, until he saw Jade following him. He comes to a stop a few steps away from the images. He stared up at his brother who was looking down at Kim.

“Why are you being so nice?” she asks, the said male shrugs. Kim then smiles slightly. “You’re not so bad Strider. I like you.” he chuckles.

“Good. I don’t want you to be scared of me either,” he says as he adjusts his shades.

“Alright…well, thank you for the gift. So, as a gift in return, ill grant you two wishes.” She says a smile on her face, which looked strange considering the blood dripping down. His brother really wasn’t playing around when he had gave her that cut. Then again, Bro was always serious about Strifes. It was his thing, it made Bro, Bro.  Hearing that, Dave saw the look of shock on his brother’s face.

“Ah…well, thanks. But ya don’t have to. I’ve had my fair share of hell in this game.” Hearing that Dave gets a confused look. Fair share of hell? How was that even possible considering he had never played the game?

“Oh yes that’s right….you played the game years ago. How could I forget? Your session was actually one of the most bloody and void yet.” She states, hearing that, Dave and the rest of the group couldn’t help but stare in shock, even Tesla. She had no idea that this man was a past player and from a void session.

If that statement was true, how the hell was he alive? Unless he managed to somehow save the people from that session, or scratched it. But even then, he wasn’t supposed to be alive. Any player that was in a void session never lives, unless you where the beta and Alpha session players who all figured out a way to beat the game. But this guy? Who was he? What session was he from? How did he live?

“Well….it was a Void session. And it didn’t help that my lady went crazy and killed the others, leaving only her and I to fight each other. I had to save the session one way or another. Giving up the memories of me and everything else that happened in the game was the only way for others to come back to life and save us.” The man explains, Dave then takes a step back and turns to look at Tesla.

“Would….Would any of the others know about this?” he asks, the said woman sighs as she then walks past the ever playing memory, this causes the group to follow. Looking back, Dave frowns as the memory replays from the start of their fight. He had to wonder, why had his brother kept the fact that he had played the game before a secret? And when they had gotten the game why didn’t he warn him not to play it? Maybe there was something that needed to happen so playing the game was the only option? The red eyed males his head as Echo comes up in between himself and Jade, the teens nods and climb on her back. 

“Dave?” the said teen turns and looks at Terezi who was looking up at him. “Did you know about your brother?”

“How was I supposed to know something like that when he hardly ever talked about his personal life outside of the apartment or when he was our age? The guy had his secrets….but I wasn’t expecting this either. Which is strange.” Dave tells her as he pets Echo’s head. “Bro never really talked about when he was younger. But he did tell me a lot of heavy shit happened to him and that’s why he doesn’t talk about it.” Jade nods as the teen explains.

“Who would have thought….your Brother actually played in a different session of the game. Maybe, the earth we lived on was one created by him and his team.” Dave then looks at the green eyed girl. “What?”

“That’s….a good point...but if his session was one of the bloodiest and a void session, how did they win? And why would he and his team want the game to exist? Unless they don’t get a choice in that matter. Look at us, the only reason the game even is still around is because we decided to keep the icon on our computers.”

“Well, that’s not entirely true,” hearing that, Dave turns to look at Karkat who had his hands in his pants pockets. “It’s not like when you win you can choose if the game should ever exist, it just appears wherever it wants.” Dave groans as he shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair. “So, maybe your brother knew there was no stopping the game. So maybe that’s why he tried to fight Jack himself. Because he knew what he was capable of.” The red blooded troll explains as he continues to walk down the road.

000

“You can’t be serious!? This is why we don’t let you do jobs!” Kim rolls her eyes as she watches her second in command and Alba argue. The two never got along, which wasn’t strange all things considered, but it was still pretty fucking annoying to her.

“Correction, you don’t let me do jobs, because you know how bloody messy it can get and you just don’t like how it get it done hell of a lot faster than you!”

“And I can get it done much faster than both of you at the same time. So shut the fuck up.” Kim cuts in causing both monsters to quiet down. “They’ve reached the memory fields. And now know that Strider had been a player. Makes me wonder, what’s going through Dave’s head? How does he feel about all of this?” she says in a smirk, standing up she stretches her arms out and then walks over to the computer screen. She then blankly watches the memory of her and Bro’s fight. Watching it now, she could see all of the mistakes she had made, and how he had managed to get the upper hand. “I was foolish back then.”

“Where did that come from? Not like I don’t agree with ya.” Alba states, Kim then continues to stare at the screen.

“Watching this fight, I can see the mistakes, I can see how cocky I was and that was my mistake. I underestimated him. If I had known then, what I know now, he would be dead….maybe. He was a good fighter, he never left himself open unless it was intentional. Hes kind of like a lion, who played with his pray before overpowering it.” Alba smiles as she crosses her arms over her chest and watches the other female press a few keys on the keyboard and then an image of the group of teens shows up as they continued to walk through the fields.

“Echo the Time Panther, and Rugarth the Heart Dragon. Two of the Guardian monsters that were created during the Beta session, how they managed to survive the scratch is beyond me.” Turning around, Kim looks at her second in command who had pulled up a screen on Dirk who appeared to be chasing after Gamzee. “Seems like Strider is finally going to finish off Makara.” Kim rolls her eyes.

“Not like I care.”

“You never do unless it concerns that red eyed boy.”

000

Growling Dirk skids to a halt as Gamzee turns to glare at him, fangs bared as he growled back. The white knuckle grip around the hilt of the blade was a clear indicator to anyone who knew Dirk well enough that the teen was beyond pissed off. He was ready to murder this troll and make him suffer the same way Latula had. He watches carefully as Gamzee twirled his juggling club in his hands.

“You got a lot of guts my brother. Coming after me considering I beat your friends head in.” Dirk lets out a low growl causing Gamzee to laugh. “Oh man, you are one angry motherfucker aren’t you? Think you’re gonna be a hero and kill me? Think that’s gonna motherfucking help you? Or bring her back to motherfucking life? Well guess what mother fucker? It’s not. She’s long gone, along with everyone else that dies here. They won’t be coming back, none of them. By the time they reach her, your brother will be the only one left and he won’t stand a chance against her. He’ll die, like many other people-“

“I suggest you keep your mouth shut.” Dirk cuts in, his tone steady and low. This causes the teen to glare at him as he spoke. “You won’t be laying a finger on anyone again once Im done with you. Shit, you won’t even be in one piece, I’ll cut you up the way you ripped Rose apart. I’ll beat your head in the way you did to Latula.” The blond haired male explains as he takes a step forward, causing the troll to growl and take one back. He could sense something was suddenly very different with the teen, but he couldn’t quite figure out what was different.  Suddenly, the blond haired human had disappeared, only to reappear a second later in front of him, hardly giving him the time to block the teen’s blade with his club.

Much to the shock of the troll, he could feel himself have trouble keeping his arm stiff enough so that the blade wouldn’t come down and cut him in half, letting out a hiss, he kicks the teen back and jumps back a bit. Standing up, the human appeared unaffected by the kick to his abdomen.  Which was strange considering that kick could have broken a bone or two, leaving the teen in pain and wheezing for breath. But not with this human, something was different about him. Letting out another growl he charges at human only to get a shocked look when the teen once again disappeared.

“It’s a nifty trick.” Turning around, the said troll hisses in pain as he felt the human’s blade cut his shoulder, jumping back he growls.  “It’s more of a Strider thing. Not many others can do it.” Dirk explains as she watches the troll’s purple blood run down his blade.  “When I said I was going to make you suffer the same way you made Latula and Rose suffer, I wasn’t kidding. I never kid. Not when it comes to this,” he states, stepping closer to the troll, who hisses and steps back. “Oh? Why are you suddenly so scared? Did you finally notice that I’m much more dangerous then what you made me out to be?” he asks with a smirk. “Good.”

000

“Well, looks like you just lost one more Kim.” Alba states as she stares at the computer screen. Hearing that, the said human looks up from her spot on the ground.

“Who?”

“Makara.” The scythe using woman explains. The red eyed woman rolls her eyes and curls up on her side while closing her eyes, Alba stares down at the woman before looking back up at the screen. She couldn’t help but wince as she watched the fight continue. “You’re not angry?”

“Nope. Because at the end of the day, just like the rest of you, you’re all just pawns of my game. If one dies, what do I care? Not like I wanted you guys around in the first place.” Kim explains, her arms folded under her head. Alba growls and rolls her eyes.

“I forgot how much of a bitch you are.”

“Yes and your forgot how expendable you are.” The woman threatens, Alba sighs.

“I swear, you weren’t this bad back when that Strider guy was still around. What the actual fuck? Did his death piss you off-“

“Yes Alba! It pissed me off that much! I told that idiot that if he went, he would get killed, but did he listen? No! He didn’t!” Kim suddenly snaps at the other female. Alba rolls her eyes and looks back at the screen. She smiles as she watches the human cut off the troll’s arm, she couldn’t help but laugh a bit as the said troll screamed out in pain and glared up at the teen. “Turn that shit off. It’s giving me a headache.”

“Oh hell no, I wanna see how this turn out! Kim, you have to see him.” Groaning, the female gets up and walks over and stare at the screen with shock. “Looks like he just had his power surge. The Prince of Heart Returns.” Alba states, Kim growls as she pushes the monster away from the computer and watches carefully as the troll continues to try and fight back against the blond haired male. “A lot like the Strider that you took on huh?”

“A lot indeed…in fighting style hes almost exactly like him, the only difference being he lacks the experience. And well, he still lacks the strength as well. He won’t get to live long enough though.” Kim states as she turns away from the screen and walks back over to her spot on the floor.

Giggling a bit, Alba turns to look back to the screen, she would admit, Dirk Strider was one interesting person.  He could go from cool, calm and collected, to angry, on edge and blood thirsty in a matter of seconds. Much like how the one who fought him two years ago, but he had remained clam much longer then this boy. It wasn’t until near the end of their fight is when he got angry, thus the scar across Kim’s face.  When they were created, they watched the after care of their new boss. That Strider was a strange one, he took the time to stay a recover a bit, and to help her take care of the wound on her face.

Sighing, Kim turns on her back and stairs up at the dark, starry, moonlit sky of her planet. This was going to be one interesting outcome.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

“Holy crap…is that…Dirk?” Looking up quickly, Dave could see Dirk being dragged across the open field by what looked like to be Kankri and Cronus. All three of them had a few bruises and deep cuts. Dave then looks at Jade who nods and climbs off of Echo with Karkat’s help. “Where the fuck are you going Dave?” the said red blooded troll asks as the human looks at him.

“Helping my brother. Come on Echo!” nodding the panther then takes off running with the said Time player on her back, lucky him it didn’t take too long for Echo to cut the group off, panting and attempting to catch their breaths, Dirk coughs. “Shit, what the hell happened to you guys?” Dave asks, Cronus sighs, looking up Dave couldn’t see any sign of what could have attacked them.

“No time. You gotta get out of here kid.” Cronus tells him as he reaches out and pets Echo. “You gotta get these kids out of here, now! Somehow, Karter took control over Rugarth.”

“What!? No, that’s impossible! She didn’t have that ability before, how does she have it now!?” Echo asks, as she looks around, suddenly on edge. Cronus shakes his head as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Guess she had time to learn a thing or two.” He explains, suddenly they all flinch as they hear a roar. A breathless curse could be heard from Dirk.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit…..” The blond mumbles, suddenly he was roughly pulled and picked up, only to be placed behind Dave on Echo’s back, he looks up at Kankri with shock. “K-Kan-“

“Kankri!” turning around the said troll gets a shocked look seeing Porrim limp to them, her leg was bleeding along with several other wounds on her body, rushing over he helps the female stand. “Kankri, Meenah says for you guys to keep running, there’s no way all of us can hold him back. We’ve tried breaking the mind control, but it’s not working. Aranea can’t help him. You and Cronus have to-“she stops and stares at Dave for a moment, turning to her right she could see the rest of the group they had been trying to keep alive. “Oh no…why are they here!?”

“Take it easy Porrim. We’re going to get these kids out of here alive and we-“ stopping they suddenly see a shadow over them, looking up they all scramble to get out of the way as Rugarth was suddenly flung to the ground. Looking up Dirk smirks seeing Rufioh, using his wings to his advantage. Landing next to Porrim the said troll watches as the dragon attempts to get up.

“Okay, go now! While you guys can!” the said troll commands, he then gets a shocked look seeing Dirk. “Oh shit. Why are you still here!? Damn it Dirk! Go, now!”

“I-I….” the teen trials off, from that moment Dave knew there was something wrong. He turns to look at his brother who looked a little worse for wear, he had one hand placed on his stomach, and this causes the red eyed males blood to run cold. Was he hurt? What happened? “I don’t….Im not….”

“You don’t get a choice in the matter!” Meenah suddenly yells as she charges at the dragon who was now up on his feet Rufioh then follows after her. “Get them out of here Cronus!!”

“Yes ma’am! Come on kids! Echo, run! Go!” Cronus commands as he and Kankri take off running with Echo following, suddenly Dave looks at Dirk and watches as the teen attempts to get off the panthers back, he reaches behind and grabs his brother’s arm keeping him from jumping.

“Oh no you don’t! You’re not gonna do anything fucking stupid do you understand!?”

“B-But, they-“

“Damn Dirk! If they die, don’t let their deaths be in vain! They are risking their lives to keep you alive! Now don’t you dare fucking get off this fucking cat or god so fucking help me, I’ll be the one you’ll have to worry about!” Dave scolds, Dirk remains silent as he nods and wraps his arms around the other male’s waist, once reaching the other group Jane and Jake frown a bit seeing Dirk but that stops when they notice that Dave had sent them a low growl.

“Shit, of all the dragons.” Tesla mumbles as she goes into her own dragon form and crouches down and then lets out a roar, suddenly she winces at the pain in her head.

“ **Kidnap the Witch of Space, bring her here. Kill the female troll that travels with them. Im tired of waiting.** ” Tesla growls hearing Kim’s voice but nods, she then roars again and takes to the sky before suddenly diving down and pinning Terezi to the ground causing the group to stare at her with shock.

“What the fuck Tesla!? Get off of her!” Karkat commands, the said dragon growls as she stabs her claws into the troll’s sides and pulls them out roughly before suddenly snatching up Jade and flying off.

“Jade!!” Dave calls as he growls, as he jumps off of Echo and chasing after the dragon. “Put her down!” he commands, next thing he knew he was tackled to the ground by Echo herself and he looks up and lets out a scream of anger as he tries to push the panther off. “Get the fuck off of me! I have to go after her!!”

“And what can you do!? You’ll never be able to catch up! Much less save her! She must have been under Kim’s orders this whole time.” Echo explains to him as she forces him back on her back, she then rushes and catches up with the others who were attempting to stop Terezi’s bleeding without much success. “She won’t make it. Tesla’s claws are coated in a poison. Even if we did manage to stop the bleeding, she would die anyway. Im sorry.” Echo explains as she watches Karkat frantically try to stop the bleeding with his hands.  

It had been sudden and out of nowhere. No one was ready for that sudden turn against them and Terezi wasn’t prepared to defend herself which only made the red blooded troll angrier. Shaking his head he growls, but that growl was cut off by the roar of Rugarth, looking up Dirk could see Meenah on the dragon’s head, stabbing her trident into his head as he tried to shake her off.

“We must go.” Kankri explains as he grabs Karkat’s arm and pulls him to his feet and away from the still bleeding troll, he couldn’t bring himself to fight back, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her either. “Karkat! Come!” the older male commands, nodding the younger then follows the rest of the group as they take off running.

000

“Wow Kim….what pissed you off?” Alba asks with a smirk as she sat in a chair, the said red eyed woman was growling while staring at the computer screen, she watched as Tesla made quick work of Terezi and quickly snatched up Harley. She knew she could trust the dragon, she knew very well that Tesla was more than able to kill off that whole group of humans and trolls. But, she didn’t want her doing that. Not until she brought Harley to her. She was planning on using the witch to her advantage. Along with that English boy as well.

“You idiots not doing your job. That’s what pissed me off.” She states as she watches Jade attempt to get out of Tesla’s claws without much success. “If you want something done right, you do it yourself!” she says with anger as she walks away. Alba sighs knowing exactly where Kim was going, whenever she got mad, she go to where she and that Strider spent most of their time while both recovered from their fight.

000

Sighing, Kim finally reaches the top of the highest skyscraper, she lays down and stares up at the stars while her hands where folded behind her head. How long had it been since the last time she was up her? Two years? Two years has a long time, and she never thought she would keep track of time considering that she couldn’t care about it. But since she had met Bro, that changed she kept track of time a lot more than ever. She didn’t know if she should care or not.

“ **You’re holding on too much….** ” Kim growls as she grips her head. “ **Are you not happy to hear me?** ”

“No! No….of course I am…I just…..I don’t know what to feel….I miss you so damn much….it’s stupid.” She explains, she could hear the voice sigh and let out a small, sad sounding chuckle.

“ **I miss ya too. But you gotta be strong little lady…and….please, stop what you’re doing. You’re hurting my family! The people I love!** ”

“Yeah, well tough shit because they wanted this! They are the ones who showed up and challenged me!!” she hisses back with anger. The voice sighs. Kim frowns as she stares up at the sky.

“ **Kim…please be happy again okay…? I don’t like what you’re doing, you’re hurting my little brother Kim!!** ” The said female growls and shakes her head as she sits up and stares out ahead of her, she could always block out the voice, that would mean not hearing the voice for several days and she wasn’t so sure if she wanted to do that. That voice was the only company she had and actually liked, she wasn’t fond of the monsters that are not Silver or Black cat.

The monsters that took a human form where ones that were created after Bro had beaten her, one of his wishes. For her to have and be in the company of others, she choose monsters instead of humans, she couldn’t stand other humans, and monsters only followed orders, they didn’t really have much of a will of their own. He didn’t have a problem with that, he just smiled and made the wish.

“ **You do remember my second wish right?** ”

“Of course….And im a woman of my word….”

000

“Echo, we have to stop!” nodding the Panther comes to halt and watches as the other trolls and humans stop running and desperately attempt to catch their breaths. Climbing off of the panther, Dave walks over to the other humans, Roxy looks up at him then she turns her attention to Dirk who was still on Echo, he didn’t look like he wanted to get close to the others. “It’s okay, I don’t think hes mad. Somethings wrong with him, I think he’s hurt.” Dave explains to the other teen who gets a worried look, nodding she places her hand on the younger’s shoulder and leads him back to his older brother who seemed to spaced out to notice what was going on around him.

“Dirky?” the said teen turns to look at his brother and best friend, both giving him looks of worry, he had his hand placed over his stomach. “Dirky, are you okay?” she asks walking closer to the teen, Echo crouches down, Dave then walks over to the older teen and both him and Roxy help the teen down from the panther, they could tell by his slow and careful movements that he was defiantly hurt and his abdomen was the point of injury here. Frowning, Dave then has Echo lay down before having Dirk sit and lean back against the said panther. Dave kneels down in front of the other Strider.

“Hey, bro, think you can do me a solid and move your hand?” the red eyed teen asks, Dirk nods slowly as he moves his hand, Dave gives him a small smile before reaching over and carefully pushing the teens shirt up, he and Roxy couldn’t help but gasp in shock at seeing the dark, bruise forming on this abdomen. It looked to have been a recent wound and it pretty bad one to top it off. “Holy shit dude, what the fuck happened?” Dave asks as he lightly trails his fingers over the bruise, which causes the older teen to hiss in pain, Dave pulls his hand back quickly. “Sorry. What happened to you though?”

“Had a run in with Gamzee.” Hearing that, Karkat turns to look at the orange eyed male. He then walks over to him and grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him to his feet. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“What do you mean you had a run in with Gamzee? What the fuck happened!?”

“Karkat, put him down! He’s hurt!” Dave tells the other male with anger the said troll then growls at the teen causing Dave to stare at him in shock.

“Shut up Strider. What the fuck happened when you ran into Gamzee!?”

“I killed him. That’s what.” growling Karkat then throws the teen to the ground and stomps his foot over the bruise, causing Dirk to let out a cry of pain.

“You did what!?” he asks with anger as he continues to dig his foot into his abdomen, suddenly, the said troll was tackled to the ground and then received a hard punch to the face. Looking up Karkat growls as Echo pulls Dave off and sets him down. The said teen then rushes over to Dirk and helps him sit up. “Why the fuck would you kill him!?”

“He killed Latula, and Rose…you tell me why I wasn’t going to kill him.” Dirk states, the said troll then aims to tackle the human again but stops seeing Dave stand in front of the older male, his sword in hand.

“Back off Karkat.”

“Back off!? Move Dave, he killed my best friend!”

“And your best friend killed my sister!!” Dave suddenly snaps, losing his cool as he glared at the red blooded troll. This causes the whole group to stare at him with shock, even Dirk. “Touch my brother again and see what happens! Don’t you even fucking lay a finger on him or even look at him wrong, or god so help me, I’ll cut you to pieces!” Dave threatens as he turns to Dirk and helps the male on his feet, then he helps him back on Echo’s back, the rest of the group remained speechless. Dave had never gotten that angry before, and he had never threatened to take someone’s life.

“You? Cut me to pieces? As if! The only reason why we’re even on this crazy goose chase is because of you!” Dave then turns to look at him.

“Me!? Now hold on, I had nothing to do with this! This was all your idea!” Dave snaps back as both teens glare at one another, Jake sighs as he stands in between them.

“Enough of that! We’re all here and now all we can do is go and get Jadey back. We can wish for everyone who died here to be brought back. Arguing will not help!” the green eyed teen explains as he looks at both Karkat then Dave who was giving a cold stare at the troll.

“It may have been my idea! But I brought it up because we wanted to bring back your fucking dead brother! So technically, this was all for you! All because you are too selfish to see that the people around you are worried sick about how the fuck you were feeling!!” hearing that Dave stares at him in shock.

“W-what…?” he asks

Karkat then laughs as he shakes his head. “That’s right you fucker! This was all for you! We all decided to go on this goose chase just so we could wish for your brother to come back, but you know what? Fuck that noise! Not like you deserve it anyway!”

After hearing that, the group stood there stunned, and stared at the two teens with shock. Dirk sighs as he watches Dave’s fits clench tightly. Standing up, Dirk walks over to his brother, he slips his hand under the red eyed teens shades and pulls him to his chest and holds him tightly he could feel full body shudders going through the smaller male, he couldn’t help but glare up at Karkat.

Bro was a subject that no one touched. Not even himself, he didn’t care how close a person was to Dave, but they were never allowed to bring him up around him. Dirk then turns and slowly pushes the teen over to Echo and makes him climb on the panthers back, he then pushes the teen’s head down so that his hair hid his face. Dirk turns to look over at Kankri and Cronus before looking over at the rest of the group.

“You go your way, find Karter and grant your wish. But don’t you dare, ever try to blame my brother for something he had no idea about. Especially when it concerns **_HIM_**. I’ll be taking him with me, we’ll do things my way. Safer, quicker and hell of a lot better than whatever the fuck you people are doing.” Dirk scolds, his tone low and cold. This causes Jake to glare at the orange eyed male. “Cronus, Kankri, let’s go. We’re gonna go get Jade back.” Nodding the two trolls then watch as the teen climbs on the panthers back, walking away.

“Hold on, Dirk your leaving?” Roxy asks, the said teen turns his head slightly to look at the blond haired female. “You just got here, you haven’t even spoken a work to us, what the hell is going on with you?”

“What’s gotten into me? Ha! I don’t even want to hear that from anyone. Im not even going to touch up on the subject of all of you! Need I remind you that Im nothing to Crocker or English? Huh?” he asks, glaring at them, he then looks at Dave and ruffles his hair.

“Now hold on, you’re not being fair Dirk!” Jake adds in. “we had this conversation already Dirk, you have no right to be angry with me, or Jane for that matter! You also shouldn’t run off alone without us! That’s dangerous! Especially if you have Dave with you! You can’t just go after Jadey alone without a plan!”

“Oh please, like you weren’t going to do the same thing! At least I know what im doing.” Dirk states, he then pulls Dave against his chest and then motions for Kankri and Cronus to start following him as Echo starts to walk away again. Growling, Jake watches as the small group leaves.

000

“Damn it! Put me down!” Jade commands as she struggles against Tesla’s claws, she whimpers slightly as she tightens her grip.

“I suggest you stop talking and struggling unless you wanna die early!” Tesla warns, huffing, Jade goes quite.

This was an unexpected turn of events, and poor Terezi! What had become of the girl after Tesla attacked her? She hoped that the others where okay, she knew that they weren’t push overs. But that didn’t change the fact that these monsters under Kim’s control where strong, she, nor her friends seemed to be close to the level of strength that they were at. It was as if being this close to where Kim is, was decreasing their own abilities.

“Why did you pretend? Was all of that just part of this plan?” Jade asks, Tesla then huffs as she continues to fly.

“Yes, from the beginning. She ordered me to befriend you all and take you down the most dangerous path to get to her. This was all just part of getting rid of you one by one until the only one left was Strider. But, for whatever reason, she wants you alive. But we have to get rid of the others. So, you just relax and enjoy the ride before we reach the Land of Stars and Skyscrapers. I’ll let Kim deal with you.”

Jade sighs as she rolls her eyes and looks down at the ground below them, she then gets a shocked look. Below here where the same memory fields they were in, but this time, it seemed to be playing out a war scene. She was stunned at the amount of trolls that she saw in this memory.

This was weird, the amount of trolls, and then the she gasps seeing Dave’s brother suddenly appear in the memory.

Okay, this was getting stranger, and stranger by the second, she then looks up at Tesla who didn’t seem to be paying attention, taking in a deep breath, she then releases it and looks down. She knew that if she could just somehow teleport down there and make a run for it, she could get away. But did she really wanna risk getting hurt and leading her back to the group? Sighing, she merely goes limp and watches as they continue to fly over the fields.

“Please be safe you guys…”

000

Growling, Cronus skids to a halt and glares at Rugarth who was now standing in front of him, growling and having the different colored bloods of his friends drip off his teeth and claws. He turns to see Echo, protectively standing in front of Dave, Dirk and Kankri. He couldn’t help but smile sadly at Dirk, in return the teen got a scared and sad look on his face. It broke his heart to see the teen look at him like that, but he couldn’t deny nor lie to the teen any longer. He knew that if he stayed here and took on this dragon, then he would die in the process.

“Kankri, Echo, get the boys out of here.” he states, hearing that Dirk growls as she runs up and stands next to the troll. “Dirk, im not as-“

“I don’t take orders very well.” Dirk cuts in as pulls out his sword and glares up at the lizard who growls and shakes his head, as if attempting to break away from Kim’s control. The orange eyed male frowns as he watches the dragon let out distressed sounds as a few growls here and there. he turns back to look at Dave, when he was suddenly pushed back towards echo, and much to his shock, Kankri was now standing next to Cronus. “Kan?”

“Go. Both of you. We can hold him off for a while.” he states, growling, Dirk’s fist shake, but he jumps slightly feeling Dave grab his wrist and take off running. “Echo?”

“I’ll be staying, as per orders of Dave.” She tells the troll, he looks over at the teens who had already taken off running, he couldn’t help but smile slightly before the boys will be okay. They know how to take care of themselves.”

“That’s right chief. They aren’t push overs. Those kids are special and you know It.” he states, as he watches the bright, red and orange flames gather in the dragon’s mouth. He turns to look at Kankri and Echo. “Well, it was most certainly great working with you two.”

“Yes, I must say, it was a good time wasn’t it Echo?” the red blooded troll asks, the panther smiles and nods slightly.

“Well, let’s see if we can’t snap this guy out of it so he could be of some use to Dirk later.”

000

Coming to a stop, Dave sighs and looks over at Dirk who was panting. It must have been a while since the last time they ran like that. Flopping onto the ground, the Knight of Time lays on his back and takes in deep breaths of air, he lets out a huffs feeling Dirk drape himself across his stomach. The red eyed male couldn’t help but smile and ruffle his brother’s hair.

“You okay bro? How’s your stomach?” Dave asks, the other teen groans as he tries to get up and flops back down on the teen, causing Dave to grunt a bit. “Okay, that’s not a good thing. How the hell did you kill Gamzee with an injury like that?” he asks, the spikey haired male then turns to look at his brother before removing his shades, in turn, the red eyed male removes his own and stares down at his brother.

The other teen had dark bags under his eyes, he looked like he had just been kept up for several nights, and he looked oh so very defeated. As if he had completely given up on humanity, as if he had a long standing fight with himself or someone else.

“Holy shit dude…you don’t look so hot…you okay?” he asks, running his fingers through his brother’s hair. The other teen lifts his head a bit, allowing Dave to get a better look of his face, now that he really took a look, he had a large bruise forming around his cheek bone, which was also cut, but the bleeding had stopped a while ago. “Holy shit man….seriously….what happened?”

“Most of the wounds are from Rugarth….the only one from Gamzee is the one on my stomach.” He mumbles, as he curls up a bit, causing him to whimper slightly. Probably from the soreness in his muscles and from the wounds he had. Dave frowns as he sits up and rub his brother’s back gently, he could feel the orange eyed male slowly relax under his touch. “It was sudden dude…..happened while he was taking ups somewhere else to hide. We weren’t ready…..I wasn’t ready, I let my guard down. God I was a fucking idiot.” Dirk mumbles, the last part mostly to himself.

Dave was well aquatinted with those types of thoughts as well. They were not new to him, and probably not new to any of the Striders, though he wished it was a feeling none of them knew. Although, he wasn’t so sure if Bro himself knew of the feeling, unless during his time in his game session he had experienced the same thing. But he didn’t know, Bro never talked about it, not gave off any hints he was a session player. But it made Dave wonder, who were the other three players in his session? He doubted that single player sessions were allowed, but then again, this game was unpredictable.

“Dave?”

“Yeah?” he asks, looking down at Dirk who was staring off into the distance, as if he was looking for something. He waited until his brother decided to speak up again, he was beginning to wonder of Dirk had just called his name to just say, but then again, the other male wouldn’t do certain things unless he had a plan. Talking was one of those things.

“I’m sorry ahead of time if something happens. Because, let’s be honest here, anything and everything will and can happen here. The game is a cruel thing, and we’ve seen the things it does to people. So, if something-“

“Dirk, don’t.”

“If something where to happen to me, keep moving forward. Beat Kim, and wish for whatever it is you want to wish for okay? Whether it be for Bro to come back, or for the ones who died here to be brought back, but don’t let anything happen to yourself you hear?” Dirk explains to him, sighing, Dave looks away and nods slowly.

He hated it when anyone he knew talked like that. It was a cruel reminder that they weren’t immortal. Not anymore, not since the end of the game, and that was something he always had a hard time remembering, it’s not like he wanted to have his abilities back, but it would have been nice to keep that at least. But the game didn’t gift them that, it only gifted them a new earth to live on with all of them living close to one another. Nothing more, and nothing less.

“Dave,”

“Yeah I know…but that’s a lot to ask of me. And you know it, and im pretty sure you’re not gonna let yourself be killed so easily either.” the red eyed male tells the other teen, Dirk sighs and turns to gaze to him. “Or are you planning on letting yourself get killed?” he asks with sudden worry and fear.

“No, no. but with my wounds, I can promise anything.” The orange eyed male explains to him, Dave nods as he looks up at the sky. “Everything will be okay, you’ll see.”

“I hope your right, man…I hope your right.”


	17. Chapter 17

Letting out a yelp Jade groans as she sits up slowly and then glares at Tesla who was now in her human form as she walked up to a set of doors a typed in a code, Jade couldn’t help but feel nervous as the set of metal doors opened up, the said woman turns to look at the green eyed girl, Jade scoots back as she walks back to her and grabs her by her hair and drags her inside.

“I suggest you stop struggling unless you want me to break your neck.” Tesla warns as she tugs at her hair roughly and continues to drag her down a hallway. Whimpering pain, Jade shuts her eyes tightly and then yelps as she tossed to the ground, looking up she becomes motionless, seeing a red eyed woman with a parallel scar starting at the tip of her right eye brow, which ran across the bridge of her nose and ending at her cheek left bone, her hair was short and black as night, she had a black choker on, and a longer necklace with a lock charm on it. She had on black boots, and a black tank top. “Brought her.”

“Good job, now this will make job a hell of a lot easier.” The woman states as she stands up and walks closer to jade who scoots back away from her, but gets a shocked look feeling her back hit the wall. This was not a good thing. Nope, not one bit, the said woman then bursts out laughing, this causes Jade to stare at her with confusion. “Oh man! The look on your face is priceless! Knee slapper,” she states, having one of her arms wrapped around her stomach while she hand the palm of her left hand pressed against her forehead. “Tesla, I have to say, you have yet to fail me.” She praises, the said female smirks and nods, bowing a little before the red eyed girl.

“Of course, I try not to. Unlike Alba over there.”

“Hey!! Fuck you! There is a reason why im third in charge here! So watch it you over grown lizard!” Jade couldn’t help but glare at Alba as she walked into the room. This woman had been the cause of John’s death, and the cause of several of their wounds. She couldn’t stop the growl coming from her throat, this causes the woman to look down at her with a glare. “And who are you growling at human?” she asks as she growls back, suddenly Alba was kicked into the furthest wall on the other side if the room.

Jade couldn’t help but stare in shock as this happened so suddenly. She looks up at the red eyed woman who was glaring at Alba who was struggling to get to her feet, a glare very apparent on her face, Jade freezes as the woman turns to glare down at her.

“Look here witch, I don’t care what you got against these idiots, but you don’t stand a chance against them on your own. Space player or not. What good is your aspect when you haven’t reached God Tier?” she asks, Jade growls as she then stands up. The woman chuckles. “What? Trying to be scary?”  


“I’ll have you know, I did reach God Tier, and I still have the powers that came with my aspect.” Jade threatens, this causes the woman to chuckle then laugh crazily, and this put the space player on edged why would she laugh like that unless she knew something that Jade herself didn’t. Which didn’t make the bright green eyed teen feel any better.

“Your abilities, mean nothing here. All aspects, not including mine, are cancelled out here. My world, is very special. Not like any of the ones you saved during your time in the game.” She explains as she grabs Jade’s jaw and pulling her to her feet. “Look here kid, im not killing you on the spot because I need you to lure in the striders and the remaining of your group. Them splitting was only an added bonus. Now you’ll behave yourself.” With that she pushes the green eyed teen against the wall and turns to look at Tesla. “Come with me. Alba take her to up to one of the buildings.” The golden eyed girl laughs and grabs Jade by her hair and takes her into an elevator.

000

Sighing, Jake looks at the small group he was traveling with, Roxy and Jane looked exhausted, as did Karkat. They hadn’t stopped to take a brake since they split up from Dave and Dirk. The green eyed male frowns, he had forgotten that though he might have been used to walking long distances, these guys on the other hand where not. Sighing he comes to stop and he couldn’t help but smile feeling one of the girls run into his back, turning around he chuckles seeing Jane rub her nose before looking up at him with confusion.

“Why did we stop?” she asks, the taller teen smiles before ruffling her hair.

“Why don’t we take a breather? Im sure we could all use one.” Nodding the group take their time stretching out their muscles before sitting down and laying down on the ground. Sitting down on the ground Jake sighs as he stares down at his feet, he really was an idiot letting Dirk and Dave go alone. He knew how dangerous this Karter person could be.

“You okay Jake?” Jane asks, the said male turns to look at her, she was now sitting next to him, and he could tell that she was very worried about what was bothering him so much. “Let me guess, Dirk and Dave right?” she asks, the teen nods. “Well, look at it this way….he’s strong, so we don’t have to worry so much. And it’s not like Dirk sees you and I as friends anymore.”

“But that doesn’t mean that I should have let him wonder off with his brother alone. I mean, Dirk looked like he was hurt, and Dave was a little banged up too.” He explains to her, the dark haired girl nods as she looks up at the sky. “I do hope Jade is okay though…oh that poor girl….”

“Hey now, have a little more faith in Jadey. She’s a strong girl remember that. She defended us once before during the game remember?” he asks, the blue eyed girl then nods. That was true. Jade had saved them once and she had never really gotten the chance to thank the Space player. She would have to remember to do just that once they saved her, if Dirk and Dave haven’t gotten to her first. Sighing, she looks up at Roxy who was sitting next to Karkat chatting away. “Roxy seems to be getting along with Karkat pretty well.”

“Yes, indeed she does. She’s always been able to get along with people. She’s like social butterfly. Goes with the flow and goes where the wind takes her. Which is what I’ve always been kind of jealous of.” Jake explains, this causes Jane to look at him with confusion.

“What do you mean?” she asks, the dark green eyed male sighs as he runs his hand through his hair.

“She follows her heart in everything she does, she never once doubts what she’s doing. And when she knows she makes a mistake, she owns up to it and apologizes for it. She shallows her pride, that’s something that not a lot of people have Janey. Sometimes I wonder how she does it. I mean, why can’t we all be like that? But instead we just, well, take everything out on others.” He tells her while getting a sad look on his face and hugging his knees to his chest.

Jane couldn’t help but stare at the older male with sadness, the Hope player had a point. Roxy was kind to everyone, she made friends everywhere she went and she wasn’t afraid to say that she made a mistake. She was a lot like Dirk in that aspect, because he was the same way, she guessed that’s why they didn’t fight a lot if ever, they saw eye to eye on a lot of things, and liked a lot of the same things too. When she thought about it, his aspect and hers worked really well together, a Prince of Heart and the thief of Void. Both aspects saw to destroy, but when fully mastered, they could be used to help the said player and their corresponding group.

“Thinking about it now…. they always used to look out for us huh?” the green eyed male then nods, she had a point. Those two had grown up in a harsh environment and always tried to keep them safe by dropping small hints and sending them useful items to help them. Jake never did tell Dirk thank you for any of that stuff he did for him. he would have to wonder, would Dirk even appreciate the thanks after everything he said to him? after that argument? No, he didn’t think so.


End file.
